Things Will Never Be The Same Again
by craftyns99
Summary: AU story. Peyton returns to Tree Hill after leaving for a while. Brooke doesn't get on with her. Why does Brooke dislike her? Why did Peyton leave in the first place? Now with fresh update - August 2012
1. Welcome To The Universe

A/N: So this idea came to me to write an AU story where Breyton weren't friends.

**Welcome To The Universe**

She was cheer; it was her middle name (but not really). Brooke Penelope Davis cheered for team; she was the head cheerleader at Tree Hill High. Ever since she was a little girl, she always wanted to be a cheerleader so when the opportunity came, she grabbed it with both hands.

She worked hard and never complained, though there were times when she wanted to, so when the departing captain chose her to take over, she was ecstatic.

Never had she been so proud, she achieved what she wanted and she wasn't going to let go of it. It's a shame her parents never felt the same about her, being, caring or even loving her. They were never around at birthdays, thanksgivings or Christmas. All she had to show for it was a big empty house.

It was so bad that she didn't even consider them her family anymore. She was an only child and in her eyes, she had no parents either.

The only person she could rely on was Nathan Scott, the basketball hero and son of Dan and Deb.

They had been friends for years, always looking out for each other. People always thought that they were or had been dating but it was never like that for them.

People actually went round calling them Brathan and that's how they referred to them when they couldn't be bothered to say both their names.

There was love between them but it was purely platonic. They had spent a lot of the summer together, just hanging out and having a laugh.

Nathan needed a distraction as his parents had split up but still seemed to always be around each other, arguing constantly. He wished that they would just get divorced and stop the constant headache they were giving him.

Brooke made sure that the summer plan was to cheer Nathan up (again with the cheer, it never stops).

Today was the first day of their senior year. Did I tell you that Brooke and Nathan now run the school? It was the divine right of the cheerleading and basketball captains, their right of passage.

They were the most popular kids and everyone wanted to be their friend, date them, speak to them and probably be their PA or something. Anything to get them on their good side because once they liked you, you became somebody.

Nathan drove up and parked in his spot at school (yes he had his on spot that no one was allowed to park in).

Brooke followed behind him and tried to park in her spot but a black convertible comet already took it. Brooke was fuming. She looked at Nathan, who was now standing by his car, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

She left her green beetle, blocking the black comet and hastily got out the car slamming the door.

"Who would dare do such a thing?" She fumed.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out." Nathan responded.

Both Nathan and Brooke received text alerts, in fact there were several text alerts going off, from other people around them.

They both looked at each other and said simultaneously "Gigi". They looked at their phones, which had the same message, a picture of the black car with words.

'Which old face has returned and parked their car in Brooke Davis' spot. Why did she leave and why has she returned. You tell us. Welcome back Peyton Sawyer. Gigi'.

You could literally see steam coming out of Brooke's ears as she stomped into the school building with Nathan not too far behind.

Peyton Sawyer was just coming out of the school office with her class schedule in her hand.

She was dressed in skinny black jeans, a black rock tour t-shirt with white converse trainers and a black leather jacket.

She didn't think she would return to Tree Hill, the way things went. She left last year in a cloud of mystery. Unknown to her, lots of rumours went round.

People had whispered that she got herself pregnant, she killed her dad (because her was never around) or that she died herself.

Even though she hadn't heard them she wasn't one to care about what people though of her.

The bell went off and everybody made their way to their respective class. They were trying to make sure that they weren't late for the first class of the year.

Peyton was the last to enter her class. She could feel everybody's eyes on her with whispering voices passing through the room. Everybody seemed to be awaiting her next move.

Peyton looked around hoping to see the familiar faces of her cousin Lucas Scott and their friend Haley James.

Now before you ask, she isn't related to Nathan. Lucas's mum, Karen Rowe and Peyton's mum, Anna are sisters. Unfortunately Anna died in a traffic accident when Peyton was younger.

"Glad to see you again Miss Sawyer." Mr Reeves addresses her.

"It's good to be back." She replied though she wasn't completely sure if that was true.

"Take a seat." Mr Reeves gave her a textbook before she went to an empty seat.

Brooke had been watching her the whole time, still fuming about her parking spot.

"I know what to do to teach her a lesson." Brooke whispered to Nathan, who had the seat to her right.

He rolled his eyes thinking that this was going to be the next instalment of their long running feud.

The thing that got him was he never knew why Brooke disliked Peyton so much. This was one thing that she kept hidden from him. He attempted many times to get the information out her but she never revealed it. At this point he didn't care anymore and was slightly relived when Peyton disappeared.

The truth is that he knew the black convertible was Peyton's but he didn't want to say anything. He thought he could have a quiet morning and hoped Gigi hadn't found out. It was naïve but you couldn't blame him for trying.

Lunch had rolled around and Peyton still hadn't seen Lucas or Haley. She was hoping that she would have some classes with them but it was early days.

She walked to the spot in the quad where the three of them used to have lunch, hoping they hadn't broken a habit of a lifetime. To her delight, she spotted them with their backs slightly towards her.

"It seems some things never change round here." She announced

Lucas and Haley smiled at hearing the familiar voice and turned around.

"It's so good to see you." Haley said while pulling Peyton into a hug. "We've missed you Peyton."

"I heard a rumour you were back but I thought my cousin would tell me if she came back to Tree Hill." Lucas said while he pulled into a hug also. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" He continued.

"I got in late last night and I didn't want to wake you up. I wasn't sure I was even gonna come into today but it's a bad idea to miss anymore school." Peyton replied pulling away form the embrace.

"Well we're glad you're here now. How was it?" Haley asked. Her tone got serious.

"Heartbreaking. I didn't want to say goodbye but you have to, you know. Haley gave Peyton a reassuring squeeze on her arm.

Only Lucas, Karen and Haley knew the reason why Peyton left Tree Hill last year. They didn't say anything to anybody else, as it was nobody's business.

"It's hard but I'll get through it." Peyton continued thinking back to the reason she left.

The three of them continued catching up until lunch was over. By coincidence the three of them were in the same class together. Peyton was relieved that she finally got a class with at least one of them.

Once everybody was seated Mr Chavez looked at two empty seats next to each other.

"I guess those two will not be joining us today." The teacher said.

All of a sudden a chorus of text alerts went off and everybody looked at their phone, instantly knowing whom it was from.

'_The 1__st__ party of the school year will happen this week but who will get an invite. All will be revealed later. Gigi'._

"Switch your cell phones off in class." Mr Chavez shouted.

Peyton looked at everybody wondering what it was all about. She was wondering how much she really missed.

Chavez started droning on about how important this year was and what was expected of the students. The class door opened and everyone's eyes looked to it. Everybody was happy at the distraction.

Brooke and Nathan stumbled in, not trying to be quiet about. Instantly some people thought they had just come from an empty classroom or the janitor's closet.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two could fit me into your busy schedule." Chavez said sarcastically.

"Pencil this into you busy calendar, detention after school with me." He added.

Brooke groaned as they both went to their seats. Everybody started to giggle.

"I don't know what you're all laughing at. You'll be joining them." Chavez announced.

Everybody's giggles soon turned into groans. 'This was going to be a long afternoon' the occupants of the whole classroom thought.

Once detention was over, everyone shuffled out of class quickly. Some of them were looking at their phones laughing as another set of texts went round.

"What's with the simultaneous text messages? It's the second time I've noticed this." Peyton asked Lucas and Haley as they were walking to the car park.

"It's Gigi. She's a blogger with a difference. As well as her website, she sends texts alerts about the things and events that are going on in school." Haley explained.

"Oh I haven't checked the last one." Haley said while getting her phone out.

"Do you both get this?" Peyton asked.

"Yes." Haley said. Lucas shot her a look like he didn't want anyone to know that he was interested in such things.

"Um Peyton, you're gonna want to check your car." Haley said quite nervously.

Peyton looked confused then heading to her car.

Lucas looked at Haley wondering what was going on.

"Check your phone." Haley simply said.

Once Peyton reached her car she found diapers and condoms in the car. She happened to have left her roof off this morning and she was cursing that decision.

Lucas and Haley caught up with her and she looked at them.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked them.

They had an idea seeing whose spot she was parked in. If on cue, Brooke's green beetle drove past.

"I thought they might come in handy. Next time don't park in my spot. Welcome back Sawyer." Brooke chuckled as she drove away.

* * *

A/N: So let me know what you think and if I should continue


	2. All We Know Is Falling

A/N: It's been a while since I posted this but I wrote the first chapter really quickly and then it hit me that I had to write more. Most of my attention has gone on The Heart Wants What It Wants but I never forgot about this.

Questions that were asked, I will answer now. This will eventually lead to a Peyton and Brooke friendship and is open to more. I hadn't realised until after I wrote it that it was so similar to Gossip Girl. I only wanted to use the anonymous texting. It won't follow it other than that. I guess I might pull in some other influences to help this along. Peyton's reason for leaving will be revealed but I'm not sure when.

So here's the next chapter and I don't own any of the characters

**All We Know Is Falling**

Peyton had cleared the stuff out of her car, confused by what had happened. Lucas and Haley filled her in on what she had missed regarding Brooke's status at school. Brooke was always popular but in Peyton's eyes it was beyond ridiculous.

Peyton had reached her empty home 'some things haven't really changed' she thought to herself. For many years she would come home to an empty house.

Most days of the year, her dad was off on some job, so she had to practically look after herself.

She walked into her room and threw her bag down. After she switched her computer on and logged on, she put some music on.

A message alert appeared on her screen and she walked over and looked at it.

'Mum has invited you over for dinner. She's not taking no for an answer. It's either you come over or we come there. It's your choice.'

'What time then L?'

'7:30pm and don't be late'

'C u then'

She had some time to spare before she would have to leave for dinner. She had already had a quick shower. She picked up her sketchpad and sat on her bed, with her back resting on the headboard.

For her, drawing was her therapy, a way of expression and output. It would soothe her just to draw how she was feeling. She would never really give much thought to what she was going to draw; it would just become something.

It was quite a while before she finished but she was satisfied with it. She wrote some words and she walked over to her computer. She held the recently drawn picture up to her web cam, showing whoever was watching.

Even though her site had no activity while she was gone, someone was looking at the precise moment and saw the picture of a car with diapers and condoms with the words 'Back 2 the jungle of Tree Hill High'.

The person laughed and was glad to see that Peyton still had her sense of humour, be it sarcastic. The site was sorely missed and was always an escape to this viewer, a break form the norm. A smile would always cross their face.

This time it didn't stay for long at Peyton walked out of her room. "I'll see you soon." The viewer said.

Peyton hopped into her car, keeping the roof down. She loved driving with the wind in her curly blond hair. It was a usual Tree Hill site to see her drive with the top down and her arm just hanging out.

Usually she'll be driving like a mad woman. It would take you more than one hand to count the amount of times she nearly hit someone.

Peyton was trying to change the music but it seemed to be taking longer than usual. She took her eye off the road for a second (it was more like five). When her eyes were focused back on to the road, she hit the brakes suddenly.

Her car was an inch away from hitting the freaked out and angry figure in front of her. Peyton was instantly feeling apologetic and was about to speak when she realised who the person was 'like things couldn't get any worse. Maybe I shouldn't have hit the brakes.' She thought.

"Are you trying to make yourself the most unpopular girl in school or is this just your way of revenge Sawyer?" Brooke sniped.

"This was just my way of saying hi and that I missed you Davis. It's not like I've nearly hit anyone else as much as you. I've missed this routine of ours." Peyton smiled.

The blonde always had to drive pass the Davis house to get to Karen's. It was like they had their watches synced with each other as there were many times that this had happened.

Brooke would always be coming from a neighbour's house across the street when Peyton would nearly hit her with the car.

It would give Peyton a sense of pleasure to get under the skin of the other girl. She wasn't sure why Brooke had taken such a disliking to her.

Sure they were different but Peyton wasn't the scum of the earth so why did Brooke treat her like she was.

"Are you ever gonna learn how to drive Sawyer?" The brunette asked.

"Are you ever gonna be nice to me?" Peyton answered with a question of her own.

"I have no intention." Brooke sniped back.

"Neither have I." Peyton kept her gaze firmly on the other girl.

"Don't let me keep you from returning to the gutter." Brooke walked around the car and stood on the pavement.

"What's happened since I've been gone? Your words don't seem to carry as much venom as it used to. You getting soft on me?" Peyton couldn't help but try a different tactic on the other girl.

"In your dreams Sawyer." Brooke really didn't have anything else to say.

"Well then I'll see you there later." Peyton smirked and drove off.

Brooke wasn't sure what just happened. She didn't want to admit to Peyton, let alone herself that she was 'getting soft'. She wasn't sure why her words were limp. She wasn't as angry as she was earlier; she had time to calm down. She walked in a huff and opened her front door.

Their verbal sparing had been quite common before Peyton left town. It was Brooke's little secret that she kind of enjoyed them. It didn't mean she liked her, it was just that no one could keep up with or challenge her the way Peyton did.

She shook her head at the thought that their confrontation would be the highlight of her evening. She closed the door to her house, walking through the empty corridor.

She only had one destination and that was her room. It was amazing how she could be so popular, but yet feel alone. Her house was empty which was the same as every night. When there was a party or game to cheer at, then she was always there come rain or shine.

That was just the Brooke she had to show, the façade. Somewhere along the way, she lost herself, her sense of direction, and her dream.

Originally this was what she wanted but now that she had it all, she realised that it was no longer for her, that it wasn't enough.

She was now starting to think about life after high school and it was scaring her. She decided that she was going to leave the worrying for at least a week and put her thoughts to planning the first party of the school year.

Peyton still had a smirk on her face when she pulled up to Karen's. She found it funny that she had the last word with Brooke, potentially flirtatious words at that.

In most cases Brooke had the last word and would just storm off. This actually made Peyton wonder how much had really changed in Tree Hill.

Peyton reached the front door and gently tapped the knocker.

"Peyton, it's good to see you." She was quickly enveloped in a hug. "How are you doing?" Karen asked pulling away.

"Better than expected Aunt Karen." Peyton responded hoping that Karen wouldn't want full details. She didn't really want to talk about it. She knew she had to do it eventually but not now.

It was like Karen sensed this as she didn't continue and instead ushered her into the house where Lucas greeted her.

"Mum thought you could do with proper food Peyt. I said I would invite you over if she promised not to have a go at you for not saying anything before you left and especially not saying goodbye."

Brooke was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She was just looking at the cracks, clearing her mind of everything. All the little and big things, that were playing on her mind.

She had turned her phone to silent as she was constantly getting texts and calls that she didn't want to deal with.

There was a comfortable silence that she was used to. When she was alone in her room, she could really be herself, most of the time. Answering her phone would bring fake Brooke out and she wanted to be real Brooke, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

She had already eaten her dinner, which was prepared for her. She had enough money to have a cook, cleaner, anything she wanted except her parents. At this point, she didn't want them anyway.

She had been so accustomed to not having them around that it would feel alien having them back and she hoped that they didn't, as they don't care anyway.

She raised her head up and reached for something on her bedside table. "Hello Jack." She said before taking a big gulp of her drink and pouring another one.

Peyton had left Karen's after a couple of hours with a container of food. Karen always worried about Peyton being home alone and had even suggested that she moved in with them.

Though she was grateful, Peyton couldn't and didn't want to leave her home. She enjoyed her space and the fact she could play music as loud as she wanted, though all the rooms.

As an alternative, Karen suggested that Peyton should have at least one home cooked dinner with them on a weekly basis.

Peyton put the food away and went upstairs. Her mind went back over the day wondering what sort of rumours went round for Brooke to have put diapers and condoms in her car. 'It could have been worse.' She thought. 'Note to self, don't park in Brooke's space or maybe I should just to wind her up again.'


	3. Pressure

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed the last chapter. Glad you all liked it so I thought I would update early. _**Mels175**_ I haven't ironed out any couples yet but there are a few ideas.

So here's the next chapter

**Pressure**

Nathan had woken up early and was practicing outside his house. Years ago, his dad put a hoop up so he could practice his shooting outside school.

It became a ritual, get up, practice, eat breakfast, go to school, and practice some more at lunch or free period, training with the team, go home and practice some more. He was eating, breathing and living basketball.

There was always something telling him that he had to be better than his father that he shouldn't end up like him. He found it hard to be anyone else than Dan Scott's son. He was the force that was pushing him; whether it was the verbal digs or just a way to get away from him.

Dan didn't treat Nathan like a son but more like a legacy, a person to carry on the Scott name in basketball. Dan didn't acknowledge his other son, Lucas and spent most of his time fighting with his wife Deb. Nathan was sick of it all but didn't know how he could stop it.

Nathan had enough of practicing and flipped his phone out. 'Can we meet?' It wasn't long before he received a reply. 'Sure, usual place in 20.' Nathan had a quick shower and grabbed his bag for school.

* * *

A flurry of students descended on the front gates of Tree Hill High. Brooke stepped out of her car, parked in her spot, with a smile on her face. This was her usual look, confident, proud and happy.

To the outside world she was looking like a million dollars but inside, she felt dejected. She had a restless night filled with tossing and turning. Lots of things were on her mind and it couldn't switch off, so she could sleep. This wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last.

She didn't want to be at school but something pulled her in, that and she couldn't really miss a day; people would talk and she had to keep up appearances. She also had to plan the best party ever; people were looking to her to do exactly that.

She had pretty much finished the guest list but had decided that the next two days could make or break who could still have a chance of being invited or removed altogether.

Brooke was holding the party at her parents' beach house, seeing as they were on the other side of the world. She noticed that Nathan's car wasn't in his spot. It was unusual to her, as he would always get to school before her. He had been acting suspiciously lately, like he was hiding something and she was determined to find out why.

Lucas, Haley and Peyton were standing near the lockers when Brooke walked by. She stopped in front of them, in a cheerful manner.

"Hi Broody, Tutor girl." She looked over to Peyton and her voice was less welcoming. "Sawyer."

"Davis." Peyton spoke in an equally hostile tone.

The two of them were just staring at each other, waiting for the other to flinch.

"Hey Brooke, how are you?" Haley asked wanting to interrupt their staring contest.

Brooke's face softened as she answered. "I'm great and you." Brooke's eyes moved from Peyton's and met Haley's.

"I'm doing good." Haley answered.

Looking at both Lucas and Haley, Brooke spoke again. "I expect the two of you to be at the party. Invites aren't out yet but you'll be getting one."

"Sure, we'll be there." Lucas answered.

"What about Peyton?" Haley asked.

Brooke hadn't invited Peyton (not that anyone should be surprised) but she didn't want to tell Haley that. "I haven't finalised the guest list yet. Only got as far as cheerleaders and jocks." Brooke felt confident in her answer but wasn't ready for Haley's statement. "I'm neither."

Brooke had to think fast on her feet. "Well I only got as far as cheerleaders, jocks and Tutor girl. The list will be done soon, when others will work their way on. Got to go. See you guys later." Brooke sped off down the halls.

"Hey Brooke, wait up." Lucas said while trying to catch up with Brooke.

Peyton turned to Haley. "So when did you and her become best buds then?"

Haley shook her head. "I wouldn't call us best buds. We worked on a project together last year. She's a really lovely person with a good heart, once you get to know her."

"Are you sure we're both talking about the same person?" Peyton questioned.

"Yes and I would like some effort from you, please. She's my friend too." Haley pleaded.

"You gonna tell her too, not like she'll listen anyway." Peyton crossed her arms.

"Yes I will and don't under estimate the power of Haley James." Haley sounded very proud of herself. She had to make it sound like it would be an easy task but both girls knew that this would be far from the truth.

"Is there something else you're not telling me? Are you speaking the vagina monologues?" Peyton couldn't help the big grin that she was wearing.

Haley started looking flustered. "No, no. I'm strictly into guys. I … err…"

"Don't worry, I'm just kidding." Peyton couldn't stop laughing at Haley's reaction.

"Well I better get to class. Don't want to be late." Haley started to shift.

"The bell hasn't even gone yet." Peyton shouted as Haley had already bolted down to class.

Haley walked into the classroom and took her seat. She was never late to class and she didn't want to start now. She was Tutor girl from the tutoring centre and she was working towards being Valedictorian.

The other students that had pressure, it came from their parents but for Haley, her pressure was from herself. Her parents wanted her to be happy, they were free spirited, children of the 70s. Haley liked structure and plans, to know where she was going and she wanted to be the best that she could be.

Seated behind her was Brooke who had entered class early to sort out the invites. She had a list of all the seniors. Jocks and cheerleaders were an automatic pick but trials were coming up and there were spaces to fill.

Haley turned round to her. "It's unusual for anyone to beat me first to class."

Brooke looked up at the other girl. "I just had the list to finish off."

"Are you ok?" Haley asked, sensing something wasn't quite right with Brooke.

"I'm fine Tutor girl." She threw on one of her fake smiles just to appease the other girl.

"Listen, do you think you can do me a big favour please?" Haley asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Depends on what that favour is and what's in it for me." Brooke was slightly intrigued by what Haley was going to ask.

"Not sure what I can possibly give you except for my eternal gratitude." Haley gulped before the next words came out of her mouth. "I need you to be nice to Peyton."

Brooke groaned. "I'll do anything but that. Her and I don't get on. It's the balance of nature and we can't go and upset that."

"That's bull crap and you know it. Please. She's my friend and I like to consider you and I friends too. Do you think you can be nice to her, just for me?" Haley held both her hands together like she was praying.

Brooke rolled her eyes and didn't say anything. "Brooke." Haley pleaded.

It wasn't long before Brooke caved in. "Ok, but you owe me big time and whatever I ask for, you have to do it, no questions asked."

Haley thought about it. 'What's the worst that can happen?' She smiled. "Ok, you've got a deal."

"I'm gonna hold you to that Tutor girl." A few ideas passed through Brooke's mind about what she could get Haley to do. The bell and the rest of the class entering broke her chain of thought.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Mr Chavez was addressing his class, droning on about something that most of the class wasn't paying attention to.

"I'm gonna put the names of those sitting on the right side of the class in the box. Everyone on the left side will pick a name out. There will be no trading. You will call out the name and show me the paper. I will then give you an envelope with full instructions on your project."

One by one, students picked names out of the box. Brooke had been silently praying that she wouldn't get Peyton. Nathan was sitting on the same side of the class as her so them doing the project together was out of the question. She pulled a piece of paper out and read it to herself first. Her eyes instantly rolled as she said the name out loud. "Peyton." Both girls locked eyes with each other.

"I'm going to give you a week to complete this." The teacher added as the last name was called.

Brooke covered her face with her hands and mumbled, "Could this be any worse."

The bell rang and Brooke quickly ran out of class before Peyton or anyone else had a chance to speak to her.


	4. See Who I Am

A/N: I have to mention the line I totally stole from Grey's Anatomy in the last chapter, that _othnaleyfan4_ mentioned. I couldn't help it as it's just so funny and one of the best lines.

Thanks for those that reviewed. I'm spoiling you now cos this is the third update in a week. If you're reading my other story, I haven't abandoned it. This one just seems to have hijacked my brain at the moment but I will get back to it soon. Here's the latest update, so enjoy.

**See Who I Am**

It was the night of the party and all the invites were given. Even Gigi was invited but she wouldn't be turning up. She didn't do public appearances. Nobody knew who she was. Rumours went round about her identity, everybody's name was mentioned, even the unpopular and the faculty.

Peyton was driving with Haley to the party. Lucas had already made his way there. Brooke decided to invite Peyton, just to get Haley off her back. Brooke had been ignoring Peyton, which wasn't unusual, but Peyton was trying to talk to her about their project.

Peyton and Haley walked through the front door and instantly spotted Brooke, with a plastic cup in her hand.

"Tutor girl, you made it." Brooke pulled her into a hug, trying not to spill her drink.

"Of course Brooke." Both girls pulled away.

"Hello Sawyer didn't think you'd actually show up." Brooke's tone was more abrupt then when she addressed Haley.

"Seeing as you've been avoiding me, I thought it would be a good time to catch you so we can discuss our project." Peyton said.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "How about you do it all and I just put my name on it."

"Tigger." Haley shouted.

Brooke's head instantly turned to Haley. "Play nice." Haley continued. Brooke exhaled and gave in. "How about you come over to mine tomorrow around 5pm and we'll get started."

Peyton nodded "5pm it is."

"I'm gonna go and have myself some more drink." Brooke spotted someone walking through the house, that she wanted to talk to, and followed their path.

Peyton turned to Haley, "Ok, I know about her annoying nicknames but when did you start giving her one?" Peyton stood with a quizzical look on her face and her arms crossed. "You sure there's nothing going on between the two of you."

Haley just laughed. Ignoring her words, she pulled the other girl. "Let's get a drink and mingle."

Nathan and Brooke were standing, watching the crowd. "I see you started being nicer to Peyton."

Brooke looked at Nathan. "Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself. I'm not being nicer, I'm more tolerant of her existence and we've got that stupid project to do."

Nathan wasn't looking at Brooke but eyeing up a girl, standing across the room.

Brooke continued talking, "Anyway Haley has asked me to be nice to Sawyer, as a favour."

"When did you start doing favours for anyone but me." He asked.

"Since you started acting secretly." Brooke was joking and serious at the same time.

Nathan turned to her. "It's not like you aren't hiding anything Brooke. I'm going to get another drink." Brooke downed her drink while she watched Nathan walk off.

The usual party games were happening, strip poker, beer pong; you name it and it was being played. Lucas had been catching up with his basketball teammates. Haley and Peyton hadn't really spoken to him all night.

Lucas joined the team last year and it wasn't all plain sailing. When it came to the Scott brothers everyone would dub it BOGTCOF (buy one get the crap one free). Lucas had shown everyone that he wasn't here to make up the numbers but make a real contribution to the team.

He finally felt accepted by everyone including a certain Nathan Scott. The two of them had a pretty healthy relationship considering who their father was and his constant need to have the two of them at war. Luckily for the boys, Karen and Deb decided upon themselves to have the brothers get along.

One of Rivercourt's finest had brought his friend Skillz to the team and the two of them were standing with their drinks checking out the girls. Skillz was a self-confessed ladies man without really getting any ladies that anyone knew of.

"Yo. There are some fine looking ladies in da house tonight." Skillz noticed someone that caught his eye. "Skillz is gonna have me some of that."

"I'm pretty certain you say that at every party but you always end up at the Rivercourt with the rest of us." Lucas piped in.

"And your point would be." Skillz eyes temporarily moved away from the direction of the cheerleader his was looking at.

"Let's go to the Rivercourt." Lucas replied.

"I'm right with you there." Skillz followed Lucas out the house.

Most of the partygoers were drinking and Brooke had certainly had her fare share. Haley found her with a cup of drink in her hand.

"Hey Tutor girl." Brooke slurred. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am." Haley answered.

"Where's your boyfriend Scott?" Brooke asked before having some more drink.

"Scott!" Haley was confused. She didn't have a boyfriend and didn't know a boy called Scott.

"Yeah Lucas Scott." Brooke elaborated.

"He's not my boyfriend, just a friend." Haley clarified.

"I thought you were going out. You're like joined at the hip." Brooke put one of her hands on her hips for more emphasis.

"Like you and Nathan." Haley questioned.

Brooke looked at Haley and let Haley's words sink in. "Ok, I get your point."

"Anyway if you were to ask Peyton, she would tell you that she thinks you and I are dating." Haley enlightened Brooke.

"Well I would never ask her such things. That would require the two of us to actually have a conversation." Brooke took another sip of her drink when she heard a familiar voice.

"And things like that never happen." Peyton said walking over to them.

"And just like that she appears like we've summoned the devil." Brooke put her fingers on the top of her head to make devil horns.

"I thought you were the devil, Davis." Peyton grinned at the other girl.

"I can be your worst nightmare instead." Brooke moved closer to the blonde girl, showing her seriousness. However she was slightly unbalanced in her movement and stumbled. Thankfully Haley caught her and only the three of them witnessed it.

"Brooke, a quick word please." Haley pulled Brooke aside, not waiting for a response. "You said you were gonna play nice and that was not it." She continued.

"Well one can not have things like that held against them when they are at such a fabulous party." Brooke stated.

"Please Brooke. I'm not asking much." Once again Haley pulled Brooke but back in the direction of Peyton. "I'm going home now Brooke, but I'll see you in school."

"Great we're going." Peyton said a little bit too enthusiastic.

"Erm, I thought that you could do me a huge favour instead." Haley said tentatively.

Peyton squinted her eyes. "I'm not sure I'm going to like this."

"Can you make sure Brooke is alright? I would but I have to be up at the crack of dawn and it seems like the whole basketball team including Lucas and Nathan have disappeared." Haley looked pleading.

"I'm so going to regret this aren't I." Peyton asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm perfectly fine to look after myself Tutor girl." Brooke tried to sound sober. "Could you stop moving though, you're making me dizzy."

"Well I'll be moving out the front door, take care Brooke and thanks Peyton." Haley started to make her exit.

"You owe me Haley James." Peyton called out after her.

"You're clocking them up now aren't you Tutor girl." Brooke shouted.

Peyton looked over at Brooke who was drinking some more alcohol. Peyton took the cup away from her. "I'm cutting you off now Davis and this party too."

Peyton walked over to the stereo and turned the music off. "The party's over everyone so go home."

Everyone groan and slowly made their way out. Peyton made sure the doors were lock and walked back to Brooke, finding her sitting on the stairs with another cup in her hand. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing, but you should go and just leave me." Brooke's free hand was keeping her head up as she was feeling a little light headed.

"I would love to but I think Haley would kill me. Do you want a ride home or are you gonna stay here instead?" Peyton asked, she wasn't sure why but she did anyway.

"I'm gonna stay. Can't let all this booze go to waste." Brooke lifted her head up and smiled.

"No more for you." Peyton grabbed the cup from Brooke and helped her upstairs.

"This is so not how I wanted the evening to turn out." Brooke groaned.

"We can't always get what we want." Peyton mumbled not thinking that Brooke could here her.

Brooke did here and responded. "Don't I know it." Peyton walked Brooke into her bedroom while Brooke was speaking. "We could totally have a party in here. I think I still have some drink left from when I was last here."

"This must be the most that we've spoken to each other since I've been back." Peyton stated.

"And I'm still alive. Yeah for me." Brooke lifted both her hands in the air like she was doing a cheer.

"Your mouth will get you in trouble one day." Peyton had a feeling, or you can call it an incline that her statement could actually be true.

"Or get me out of trouble." Brooke flashed her trademark smile, showing off her dimples.

Peyton helped Brooke into bed, taking her shoes off and pulling the covers over the brunette.

"You can stay, but only if you want to." Brooke was being too nice and had to come up with a reason for offering. "It is kind of late and Haley would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Why are we both scared of Haley?" Peyton enquired.

"Because Tutor girl is scary. She tries to play innocent but I know her game." Brooke tapped her head to show that she was knowledgeable about Haley.

"Are you sure you're Brooke Davis because you're actually talking sense or is being drunk the only time you talk sense?" Peyton laughed at her own question, watching Brooke's face change.

"Very funny Sawyer. You wouldn't want to push it too far with the drunk girl who at any moment can throw up all over you." Brooke felt an uneasiness building up inside. "Or maybe now will do."

Brooke ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Peyton followed behind holding the other girl's hair and stroking her back. Her concern for her drunken nemesis had stunned her, but she continued anyway.

"I'm just gonna quickly grab some water for you." Peyton said before disappearing.

Brooke moved herself from the toilet bowl and sat with her back to the wall. She couldn't help the tears that were rolling down her face. She was starting to breath hard, while crying continuously. This was how Peyton found her. She grabbed a hand towel and wiped the tears and sweat from her face.

"Breath with me Brooke, nice and slow." Peyton held her hands on Brooke's face, trying to help even out her breathing, making sure that their breaths followed each other.

It took a while for Brooke to calm down. She washed her face and drank some of the water. Peyton helped her back into the bed, where she stayed.

"Are you drunk enough to forget this Sawyer?" Brooke's words were more a question of hope.

"No, but you might be." Peyton sat on the bed so it was easy for Brooke to look at her.

Brooke groaned. "You're so gonna use this against me, aren't you?"

"Newsflash Davis, I'm not you. That's just not my style. Anyway you should get some rest and I'll go into one of the other rooms. I'll be gone before you wake up."

Brooke reached out and stopped Peyton as she was getting up from the bed. "Stay in here, if you want. Your conversation isn't half bad."

"There's a complement in there somewhere. Are you sure?" Peyton looked Brooke straight in the eyes and saw her seriousness.

Brooke nodded, "just don't hog the covers."

"Somehow I get the feeling that you'll be doing that." Peyton kicked her shoes off and settled into bed, careful not to overcrowd the other girl. She looked over at Brooke and both girls shared a smile for the first time. "Thanks Sawyer."


	5. Wake Up Call

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed. To answer the question about who the couples are, they will be revealed in time and I hope you will be patient with me. Here's the next chapter.

**Wake Up Call**

Nathan opened his eyes and reached for his watch on the bedside table. Having seen the time, he realised that he would need to get out of bed. He quietly got out and tried to look for his clothes. He was trying to make as little noise as possible without waking anybody up.

"Hey, were you going to leave without saying anything?" The voice from the bed said.

"I didn't want to wake you. I thought you would want to get some sleep seeing as we were up late." He had a grin on his face, which spelt out exactly what he was talking about.

"Are you at least going to say goodbye?" Nathan moved to the bed and hovered over the female. She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, deepening it as soon as their lips met.

Nathan pulled away, he really wanted to stay but he knew he couldn't. "I better get going before anyone realises that I haven't been home." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek; "I'll see you later." Then he made his way out.

* * *

Haley was up earlier than the average person on a weekend, She had a shift at Karen's cafe. She would always work one day at the weekend and a couple of nights in the week. She enjoyed working there, Karen treated her like family and she felt like Lucas was her brother.

It was her job to open up this morning and get everything ready before Karen arrived. She had five minutes before opening time when she heard a knock on the door. "We're not open yet." Despite her shouting, the knock continued.

She walked out, from the back, to get a view of who was out there and spotted a face that she was wasn't expecting. She walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. "What are you doing up at this time, in yesterday's clothes?"

"I crashed at a friends and was hoping a could grab something to eat before I went home. Can I come in then?" The other voice replied.

"Sure Nathan. What would you like?" Haley walked into the kitchen with Nathan following behind. He thought for a moment, and then answered. "I'll have a bacon sandwich on wholegrain with red sauce."

"Somehow I was expecting more." She looked back at him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." He said sarcastically.

"What happened to you last night? I was looking for you as a certain Miss Davis was slightly on the tipsy side." Haley was frying the bacon while carrying on the conversation.

"Did she do anything stupid?" He asked, thinking that the answer would be a yes.

"No, she did however continue her 'I'm going to be bitchy to Peyton' mode. I left Peyton to look after her." Haley was buttering the bread while keeping an eye on the bacon.

"Aren't you meant to be Peyton's friend?" Nathan was quietly wondering why Haley would even think of letting Peyton look after Brooke, giving their confrontations.

"Yes, I was just worried about Brooke. Since you had disappeared, I couldn't find Lucas and I had to be up early to open so I asked Peyton to look after her."

"And you expect the both of them to be alive after this." Nathan chuckled a bit and wasn't hiding his amusement.

"I have faith in the both of them. It's very fleeting but it's there." Haley was trying to convince herself that it was a good idea in the first place. She then wanted to ask a question that was on her mind since the topic had started. "Do you know why they act this way?"

Haley had handed him the sandwich and he was just about to take a quick bite before the question was asked. "I don't, Brooke's never told me. I've asked and she just ducks out of the question and changes the subject. Has Peyton said anything to you?"

"No she tries to make it look like she doesn't know why Brooke hates her but I have a feeling she knows and doesn't want to say anything." Haley was surprised that Nathan didn't know. If he didn't know then there was no chance of anybody knowing as she and everyone else knew how close Brooke and Nathan are.

"All I know is that I'm getting sick and tired of it. I thought it was over when Peyton left town but it seems to be worse now." Nathan finally took a bite out of the sandwich and made a noise to show how much he liked it.

"I've tried to get them to play nice but it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe them working on this project together will help."

Nathan raised one of his eyebrows. "Or make things worse."

Haley thought about it. "We'll know soon enough."

* * *

Brooke was never much of a sleeper. She would have trouble sleeping through the night. She would wake up two or three times during the night. There were also times when it would take her hours before she would actually fall asleep.

Brooke woke up with a thumping headache; memories of the previous night were very sketchy. She was sleeping on her stomach with her head facing the edge of the bed. She felt some movement next to her, 'who have I slept with?' she thought to herself.

She peaked under the covers to see what she was or wasn't wearing. A sense of relief passed through her as she saw that she was fully clothed. She turned her body to see who her bedmate was.

Unfortunately Peyton had her back to Brooke and the sheet was covering her head. Brooke raised herself up, pulling the cover slowly, to try and take a peak.

At this moment Peyton opened her eyes. She was hoping to sneak out before Brooke had woken up. Peyton had a feeling that Brooke wouldn't remember a lot of last night and didn't want a confrontation for the umpteenth time.

Peyton turned her head around and was met with the close proximity of Brooke's face. Brooke was startled and jumped back a little.

"I have the headache from hell and you in my bed." She grunted.

Peyton had seen a different side to Brooke, trusted she was drunk, but it seemed like she was letting her guard down. Seeing that the bitchy Brooke was back, Peyton decided to have some fun.

"Well you were all over me last night and wouldn't let me leave. I had no choice but to stay. You would have threatened to ruin my reputation." Peyton smiled.

Brooke sat up. "You're insufferable."

"Yeah but you keep coming back for more." Peyton winked at the other girl.

"God, you're so full of yourself." Brooke turned to pick up the water on the bedside table.

"Isn't that normally you?" Peyton threw back.

Brooke turned back in the direction of Peyton. "Very funny Sawyer."

"I aim to please." Peyton decided to end the playfulness and change the subject. "Listen, are we ever gonna talk about the elephant in the room?"

"What elephant?" Brooke asked trying to seem like she didn't know what Peyton was talking about.

"Don't play dumb Brooke. I'm talking about the elephant that's in every room that the both of us are in." Peyton had raised her voice slightly.

Brooke looked down at her hands and started playing with them. She was feeling like a little child that had just been told off by her parents. "I'm not sure I'm ready to."

Peyton saw Brooke's reaction and instantly softened her voice. "Don't you think we should sometime soon?"

Brooke looked up and made eye contact with the blonde. "Like the past year."

Those words seemed to invoke anger in Peyton and her voice was raised again. "Don't you dare." Peyton felt uneasy and wanted to just get out of there. "I'm just gonna go before I say something I'll regret." She started to put her shoes on and grab her jacket. "Maybe it's not a good idea for us to do this project."

Brooke watched the other girl and just said the first thing that came into her head. "Wait, I'm sorry."

Peyton looked back at Brooke before answering. "Like you were before."

"Even more so." Brooke had genuinely meant her words and wanted to get past it. "How about we make a deal?"

She thought about it before she answered. "Ok, I'm listening." Peyton stood waiting for Brooke to continue.

"We get through this project, starting today, and we'll talk about the elephant afterwards." Brooke's voice didn't sound her usual confidence but she was determined to sound like she was serious.

Peyton thought about her options. Don't do the project together and probably get a low mark or do it and finally lay the cards on the table. "You've got yourself a deal. Do you need help cleaning up or am I being stupid for asking?"

"You're obviously being stupid. You should know by now that I don't clean." Both girls laughed. "I am sorry about everything, including the gifts in your car."

"Why did you pick condoms and nappies?" Peyton quizzed.

"I just went with the rumours. I wasn't about to put anything linked to the truth, Peyton."

Peyton had a confused look on her face. "You called me by my first name. I think there's some drink left to toast this momentous occasion."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the blonde's sarcasm. "Very cute."

"Yes I am. You're just stating the obvious now." Peyton looked down on the ground. "I should go. I'll see you later and I'll try not to run you over again."

* * *

Jake had been walking around town for a bit. He wasn't your ordinary teenager, he didn't have super powers but he had a daughter. He was raising her, with the help of his parents, without his girlfriend. She had died giving birth to Jenny.

Every time he looked at the nine-month-old girl, it would remind him of Nikki. It broke his heart to know that his daughter would grow up without knowing her mother.

Jake found himself outside Karen's café. This wasn't unusual for the young father. He would always get a couple of hours to himself, at the weekend, and just walk. Then he would find himself sitting and having a cup of coffee and cake in the café.

"Hey Jake, how are you?" Haley greeted him at the front counter.

"Not too bad. Is Karen around?" He asked having a glance round himself.

"She's just out back. Anything I can help you with?" Haley asked while she was cleaning the counter.

"I just wanted to know if she had a job vacancy." He replied.

Karen walked through to the front. Haley spotted her and spoke. "I'm gonna head off now but Jake wants to speak to you."

"Thanks Haley, bye." Karen turned to Jake, "So what can I do for you."

"I was wondering if you had any vacancies. I'll do anything from serving to cleaning windows, dishes, you name it."

"Do you have any experience?" Karen asked.

"Not really, just helping with the housework at home and looking after my daughter." Jake replied hoping that his lack of experience wouldn't be held against him but that the fact he was a single parent might buy him some brownie points.

The door opened and Peyton, in a clean set of clothes, walked in. "Aunt Karen, I have a brilliant idea that I wanna run by you."

"Hold on Peyton." Karen turned back to the young man. "Jake I'm not sure I have much work going. I might be able to give you a couple of shifts but I don't open very late."

"That's where my idea can help the both of you. We can have a couple of feature nights like an open mic-night. The café stays open a bit longer, Jake gets to work and you get more business." Peyton elaborated.

"That isn't a bad idea. Write me a business proposal and I'll take a look." Karen addressed Peyton. She looked at her aunt thinking 'why'.

"Hey, you're a senior now so you should do things properly." Karen continued.

"Well I better go and work on it later. Got a project to get done." Peyton started walking towards the exit.

"Wait, I'll walk out with you." Jake shouted to Peyton "Thanks Miss Rowe."

"Call me Karen. Come by any day after school this week and we'll talk properly."

Jake waved as he walked to the door where Peyton was waiting. He opened the front door and followed Peyton outside. "How are you and the little one doing?" Peyton asked.

"She's great. I'm doing ok. It's hard sometimes but my parents are a big help. Not sure what I'll do without them. I'm not even sure what I'm gonna do after high school." Jake replied.

"I don't think many people do. Do you want a ride home?" She asked assuming that he didn't have his parents' car.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to walk." Jake started to walk in the other direction to where Peyton was parked. "See you at school."

"Bye" Peyton jumped in her car and headed over to Brooke's.


	6. From Yesterday

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm slowly going to make things clearer. Hope you stick with it and you might be lucky enough to get another update this weekend, if I manage to finish off a few things.

**From Yesterday**

Nathan was sitting in his room trying to drown out the noise from downstairs. Once again, his parents were having a shouting match about everything and nothing. Nathan couldn't really make out what it was about this time and he didn't care.

He's phone started ringing. He looked at the id disappointingly. After a couple of rings, he flipped his cell out and answered. "Miss me already." Nathan said.

"And what if I do." The female voice said.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you." She chuckled at his response.

"When can I see you again?" She enquired.

"Not sure at the moment." He looked over at his clock and replied.

."Can you come by now?" She asked.

"I told you I had stuff to do." He rolled his eyes getting bored by the conversation.

"Well I thought you might have finished by now." She added.

The voices downstairs seemed to be getting louder while he was on the phone. He was sure that she could hear it through the phone. "Err, it's not really convenient now. Can I call you later?" It wasn't really a question that was asked, more of an 'I'll call you later'.

She didn't seem to impressed by this and just said, "Sure, whatever."

"Don't get like that Melissa." Nathan's voice more serious, than earlier.

"Don't worry, I get it Nathan. I'll just see you whenever." Nathan pressed the end button on his cell and walked out of his room. Walking down the stairs, he looked in the direction of the room his parents where in. He shook his head and went out the front door.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at his laptop when he heard a knock on his bedroom door from outside. "Come in."

Haley walked in, "Hey."

"You know you don't have to knock." Lucas greeted her.

"I didn't want to walk in on anything I shouldn't." She responded. "What are you up to anyway?"

"Just finishing off an essay for school. What can I do for you Hales?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm bored. Done all my work for school and I needed some light relief so I thought you might be able to help." She sat down on his bed as he watched her.

"What's wrong?" He got up from his seat and sat next to Haley on the bed.

"Nothing. Just bored like I told you." She was hoping that she sounded convincing but he wasn't fooled by her answer.

"I can tell when you're lying and when something is wrong and one of those times is now, so fess up."

She sighed before answering. "Nothing really, just my parents being themselves. I shouldn't let it get me down but it does sometimes."

"Of course it will get to you. No disrespect intended, but sometimes I think your parents are on another planet and Peyton has the same opinion."

Haley looked at Lucas and smiled. "I know they're unconventional but they love me. It would just be nice if they would see that some of the things they don't conform to are important to me."

Lucas put his arm around Haley. "Have you told them what you're telling me?"

"Not really." She simply responded.

"Then how would they know, they're not mind readers. Sit down and tell them your feelings. They would appreciate that. Aren't they all about expressing one self."

Haley pulled out of his arm and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you start quoting them. I get enough of that at home. Totally changing the subject but where did you disappear to last night. I was looking for you?"

Lucas placed his fingers on his chin. "Would it have anything to do with a certain drunk cheerleader?"

"Might have. I couldn't find Nathan. He conveniently disappeared too and I had to open up today so I needed someone to keep an eye on her."

"Skills and I went to the Rivercourt with a few of the guys. Who got the pleasure of babysitting Miss Davis?"

"Someone that Brooke wouldn't have wanted me to ask."

"Well I don't think you would have asked Tim so it would have to be a certain female relation of mine." Lucas smiled and shook his head "Did she actually do it?"

"Yes. I owe her big time as well as Brooke. God knows what the two of them are going to get me to do. They could be discussing it this very moment."

Lucas squinted his eyes in confusion. "Why now?"

"They've made plans to do Mr Chavez's project today. I'm sure Brooke has a big hangover too.

Lucas began laughing. "That should be interesting. I would love to be a fly on that wall."

Haley's voice got serious. "Do you feel like Peyton's hiding something from us? I know her grandmother was sick but she wasn't well for months before she left and she died three months after Peyton left Tree Hill. It all seems suspicious."

"I'm not sure but if she's got something to tell us then she will in her own time. You know how she is. She's guarded and closes up. We just have to be here when she does open up."

* * *

Peyton stood nervously outside the front door. She had already knocked and was waiting for it to be answered. She turned round, with her back to the door, and looked round the neighbourhood.

Brooke walked slowly to the door. She was feeling a lot better since this morning. She left the cleaner with the beach house mess and got back to the main house to fix herself up. She looked through the peephole and noticed the curly blonde hair. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey." Brooke spoke in her usual husky voice. Peyton turned round and their eyes instantly met each other's. "Hey yourself."

Brooke opened the door fully to let the blonde girl in. She quickly closed the door behind them and walked behind Peyton.

"Doesn't seem like this place has changed much. Everything's still the same." Peyton commented.

Brooke was looking everywhere except at Peyton. "Pretty much. I've ordered some food, hope you're hungry."

Peyton stood and watched Brooke. "That's great, I haven't eaten. So which room should I be walking into or should I do the tour again?"

"I guess we can just go into the front room." Brooke pointed in the direction of the room she was talking about.

Peyton walked in and sat on one end of the couch while Brooke got some drinks out of the fridge. She placed them on the table and sat at the other end of the couch.

"I bought the envelope." Peyton pulled the envelope out of her bag, opened it and pulled out a card. She began to read what was on it. "First answer the following questions and share them with your partner.

What is your passion?

Use one word to describe yourself

What is one of your fears?

Who's the person that knows you the best?

Name a misconception that people have of you

The project is to put together a visual presentation using any medium about social misconceptions in society. This can be about class, culture, religion, etc."

"Ok, so I'll answer first. I have a passion for fashion and I would describe myself as fabulous. One of my fears is people that wear multi coloured tank tops, or just tank tops in general"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I should have known that you wouldn't take this seriously."

"Like you were gonna." Brooke bit back.

Peyton was furious and voice reflected this. "Yes I was. I'll give you my answers anyway. My passion is music and art, I would describe myself as misunderstood and my fear is that love is just a word that people throw around but don't mean."

Brooke looked at Peyton and she instantly felt regretful. "I'm sorry. Let's just start again." As Peyton had put herself out there and been truthful, she decided that she would follow suit. "My first answer was serious. I like designing clothes and I think I want to pursue it. I guess unhappy is a word that would describe me, which kind of links into my fear and misconception. People think I'm happy and I was once. I guess I fear that I'll never be happy again. I also fear that the person that I hurt the most won't be able to forgive me for something that I regret everyday."

"Have you told them that?" Peyton asked softly.

Brooke looked away. "No. I don't think they would listen."

Peyton brushed some hair away from her face. "You won't know if you don't try."

"I guess so." Brooke looked up and gave a timid smile. "For the next question, I would say Nathan knows me the best."

"So he knows about last year." Peyton interrupted.

"Like Lucas and Haley." Peyton shook her head. "I haven't told anyone." Brooke continued.

"I guess no one really knows everything about anybody." Peyton looked at Brooke and saw the vulnerability in her. "Don't you get tired of wearing the façade?"

The question seemed to stun Brooke, not because it was Peyton that asked it but because it seemed she was reading her private thoughts. She wanted so badly to answer the question truthfully. It was an internal war going on in her head. Should she answer with the face on or be herself. All she could do was simply nod.

"Have your parents been around much?" Peyton enquired.

"Not since…" Brooke was feeling uncomfortable and couldn't find the words to continue.

"Brooke." Peyton tried to get the other girl to open up. Brooke instantly stopped the blonde from continuing. "Peyt, I don't want to talk about it now."

"Well we should because we need to move on and get past it. You're obviously feeling guilty about what happened." Peyton was hoping a little push would help Brooke talk about it.

Brooke started crying as her words came out. "I am guilty. I didn't mean for it to get that far or for you to leave Tree Hill. It just got out of control and you left before I had a chance to fix it."

Peyton moved closer to Brooke, put her arm around the brunette and pulled her closer.


	7. Better In Time

A/N: Hello guys. So I said that I might post at the weekend but I kind of forgot that I wouldn't be near a computer for a couple of days so I've posted earlier. This will probably mean that the next update will take longer than planned and I need to write the next chapter for my other story first. I have to mention the fact that I made Lucas and Peyton related on purpose. I wanted to work on other dynamics and in the show it's all mopey and Peyton needs to get a life or Jake back. This doesn't mean I'm a Brucus fan either. I've had my rant now, I'm blame the season finale, it's made me worse so I'll just put it into my stories.

I have written more than I wanted to say. I'll stop now so you can read and hopefully enjoy. Thanks to all those that reviewed as it warmed my heart to have that many. I might be able to hit 50 reviews with this chapter and whoever it is will get a shout out and maybe you can request something that you would like me to do (within reason).

**Better In Time**

Brooke pulled into her space and her car down was opened as soon as she cut the engine. "Morning Miss Davis. I heard you got a little drunk at the party?"

"Well there was alcohol. Thank you Mr Scott for being such a gentleman." Brooke stepped out of the car and Nathan shut the door. Brooke turned her alarm on with her car fob and walked beside Nathan.

"Don't you think you should slow down?" His voice was more concerned.

"Not anytime soon." This wasn't the first time that Nathan was concerned about her drinking. She decided to turn the conversation round. "I heard you did a disappearing act. Where did you go?"

"I had some things to take care of." He then thought it would be a good time to wind her up. "If I was there, you would have missed out on Peyton babysitting you."

"How do you even know that? Who told you?" Brooke started to look exasperated.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh at Brooke. "I can't give out that kind of information. Is she still alive then?"

Brooke just looked at him and didn't say anything. Instead she hit him on his arm. He rubbed his arm and then put it around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and they continued walking.

Peyton and Haley were walking through the quad before class. This was the first time they had seen each other since the night of the party.

"So any problems with Brooke after I left." Haley asked.

"I managed unscathed even when we worked on the project." Peyton replied, fully remembering that day.

"Thanks for looking after her. She's been drinking a lot at these parties and usually Nathan sorts her out."

Peyton stopped walking, "How long has that been going on?"

Haley noticed this and stopped too. "Why do you ask Miss Sawyer. Are you concerned?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Peyton tried to deflect her worry for the other girl unsuccessfully.

"Lucas mentioned that it was around summer, just after you left. There was a party and she got really wasted." Haley looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Lucas had to stop some guy from taking advantage. This isn't a well known fact so don't tell anyone and don't mention it to Brooke."

"The secret is safe with me." Peyton put a finger to her lips to show she would be quiet with the information.

Haley spotted Brooke and Nathan and waved them over.

"Hey, great party." Haley greeted them.

"Which you ditched to leave me with her." Brooke pointed at Peyton. When she looked at her, she instantly regretted her words. She could see hurt in the other girl's eyes.

"I'm gonna leave you guys and the ungrateful princess." Peyton quickly walked off in the direction of her first class.

Haley looked over at Brooke. "I'm getting really sick of this attitude you have towards Peyton." Haley left the two friends and went after Peyton.

Nathan looked at Brooke and shook his head. "Please don't you start too."

Bevin and Theresa came walking up to them. As soon as Nathan saw them he headed in the opposite direction. He really didn't want to get caught up in a cheer conversation; it was like torture for him.

"Great party Brooke." Bevin said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, you've outdone yourself yet again." Theresa added.

"Thanks girls. Can you let the others know that tonight's practice is cancelled. It will give everyone more time to recover from the party."

"I was wondering why I had my uniform today." Bevin said while looking confused.

"Feel free to wear it." Brooke said sarcastically. She looked at Theresa, who was wearing a huge smile.

"Cool. I'm gonna change." Bevin skipped along while the other two shook their heads and laughed. Brooke stopped Theresa from following her.

"Just a quick word. Your commitment and work rate in the squad has been unquestionable and I want to reward that by naming you vice captain and my successor. I'll officially announce it before the game."

"Thank you." Theresa hugged Brooke, totally ecstatic by the news.

"You deserve it." They pulled out of the hug.

"We should really go and stop Bevin." Theresa said looking in the direction Bevin went.

"Yeah, it will take us some time to catch her though." They both laughed and walked slowly to class.

In class Brooke was a little preoccupied and couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She pulled out her phone and sent a text message. 'please meet me beach house-lunch'

The text reply said 'not a gd idea'

Brooke wrote back. 'need 2 talk 2 u'

The next reply said. 'Ok'

'key in usual spot' Brooke put her phone back in her bag and her attention went back to the teacher.

There was a knock on the classroom door, which stopped the teacher from speaking. The door was opened and in walked a lady from the school office. "Sorry to disturb you Ms McIntyre but I have a note here."

The teacher took the note and read it while the lady walked out of the class. "Jake could you grab your things please."

Jake looked bewildered and then panic seemed to set in. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the front on the class. Ms McIntyre gave him the note and he read it. "You have permission to leave for the day." Jake looked at her and then ran out of the class and out of the school.

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Brooke leaped up and ran to her car. Anyone that didn't know who she was would think she was on the athletics team.

It didn't take her long to reach her beach house. She opened the door to the newly cleaned house. The smell of alcohol was replaced by a floral scent. It was one of Brooke's favourite smells and later she would be thanking Maria (her maid, cook, cleaner, guardian, everything her parents weren't).

Brooke smiled when she saw who was sitting on her sofa. "Somehow I didn't think you would come. I'm glad you did."

"Why don't you want anyone to know we were friends?" Her visitor asked.

"Friends, is that what we are Sawyer." Brooke walked over to sit on the sofa. Before she had a chance to plant herself down, Peyton got up. "I'm not sure there's a name for the two of us. Why did you call me here?"

Brooke, who was now sitting, looked up at a standing Peyton. "I want to apologise for earlier at school."

"It's not like you mean it." Peyton was pissed off and her eyes showed it when she looked at Brooke.

"I did mean it, I do." Brooke said hoping she believed her sincerity.

Peyton's voice was raised when she responded. "How do I know what you mean? You're words carry so much venom that I don't know what's an act and what the truth is anymore."

"You don't really think that, do you?" Brooke didn't want to show vulnerability but she didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.

"Yes I do." Peyton was getting more and more frustrated in the way the conversation was going. "You're the only person I know that can be in the wrong and turn it into somebody else's fault and play the victim. You hurt me then you go around hating me."

Brooke walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. "That's how I have to play it, especially with my parents."

Peyton's hand went through her blonde hair. "But they're never around."

"Things find a way of getting back to them and I'm supposed to act a certain way." Brooke downed the drink she had poured and topped the glass up again.

"Just when I think we're getting somewhere and I'm seeing the real Brooke again, bitchy Brooke comes out and bites me on the arse." Peyton walked over to Brooke and stopped her from drinking her second drink.

"It's just hard to be any other way than this. This is how I deal with everything that happened and I'm sorry that you're getting hurt in the process. Brooke picked up the bottle and took a sip directly from it.

Peyton shook her head. "I'm not asking for you to parade me as your BFF, I just want at least 5 percent of the Brooke I know to treat me better in public."

Brooke took another sip before replying. "I think I can do that. It might be hard at first though. Please give me time."

Peyton pulled the bottle away and replaced the lid. "Why are you drinking so much Brooke?"

Brooke looked around and knew Peyton wouldn't let her get to where there was more alcohol. "Let's just say it's my other way of dealing with things. Please don't start acting like a parent."

"I wouldn't dream of it ungrateful princess." Peyton smiled and bumped her hip into Brooke's.

"I can't believe you called me that." Brooke laughed, she then turned serious. "I've missed you. I just needed to say that."

Peyton was surprised by Brooke's words but that didn't stop her from responding. "I missed you too."

At this moment, Brooke got brave and asked a question that was plaguing her mind since Peyton came back to town. "Do you ever think you'll forgive me for what I did?"

"I can't lie to you, it hurt really bad and I'm not sure I can." Peyton saw the hurt in Brooke's eyes and added something to give her some hope. "I'm willing to try though."

"Do you think things can go back to how they were, before it all happened and you left?" Brooke quizzed, hoping for the answer she was looking for.

Peyton raised her hand and rested it on one of Brooke's shoulders. "Let's just take it one step at a time."

Brooke started to get really nervous. "Err… I'm not going back to school…do you…err. Do you wanna hang out?"

Peyton saw Brooke nervously twiddling her fingers. She took a deep breath and simply said "OK".


	8. All We Are

A/N: I'm back (wasn't really gone for long but I have updated both stories and written a oneshot).

A shout out to imalexis23 for being the 50th reviewer. I'm giving a shout out to the 56th reviewer (you know who you are even if nobody else does). Just to let you know that Melissa will be making herself known in the coming chapters. Everything, including the dynamics will start to be revealed slowly and to those that like the Brathan friendship, there will be more of that coming soon.

Have a good read and I hope you enjoy.

**All We Are**

Afternoon classes rolled by with the usual amount of gossip. Gigi had done the rounds, filling in those that weren't invited or were too wasted to remember the party at the weekend. Hook ups, break ups and general embarrassing moments were announced with pictures as evidence. There were a few people that wished they hadn't gone to school as the sniggers, whispers and looks plagued them throughout the day.

The one thing that had shocked everyone the most was that Nathan Scott name wasn't mentioned. Usually his latest conquest would be named for all to see and add to the array of names that came before. In fact no one apart from Brooke, Haley and Peyton noticed that he disappeared during the night. The lack of information made people think that he had finally ran out of girls to hook up with, though there were still a couple to chase after.

It was coming to the end of the final class when Nathan's phone vibrated in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out guessing before hand who the sender was. He looked at the screen and it said 'meet 7 usual spot' Nathan sighed, debating whether or not to answer. He had practice after school, it wasn't going to last long, as Whitey wanted to go over some tactics. He didn't want to answer, as he didn't want to go.

Nathan was getting a little tired of this arrangement he had. It wasn't the sex because that was great and it wasn't even the sneaking around as it had made it dangerous and a turn on. The problem he had was that it seemed to be getting more serious than he had expected. The circumstances that had lead to the start were becoming less clear and everything started to seem complicated and less fun. Part of the reason he used to enjoy was for escapism. He felt like he wasn't Dan Scott's son and the basketball star. He felt like he was just Nathan Scott but that was no longer the case. It was now another thing that he needed to escape from. A decision would have to be made and soon. He had come to the realisation that he wanted it to end and the sooner the better. He just needed to get through the first game of the season and deal with everything else after.

The internal debate didn't last as long, regarding answering the text message, as he thought it would. He closed his phone as made his way to the gym as the final bell sounded. He walked through the halls, meeting with his teammates on the way, as he discreetly passed the female, waiting for his response, in the halls.

Once all the players were there, Whitey informed them that Jake wouldn't be attending this practice session due to a family emergency. All the guys looked at each other for answers but there was nothing that any of them could give.

* * *

Jake was at the hospital for the second hour. His first reaction, when he was given the note, was Jenny, but his neighbour was safely looking her after. Instead he was sitting at the bedside of his father. He had collapsed with a suspected heart attack. He had chest pain and instantly thought the worst when he dropped to the floor. Luckily there were people around who had instantly called the paramedics. The doctor told Jake and his mother that Mr Jagielski had angina. He was told to take it easy with his blood pressure and to lower his cholesterol level.

Jake knew that Mr Jagielski wouldn't be happy as it meant taking along amount of time off work, which he never did. He was always one of those people that would work no matter what. If he had a limb falling off he would have still gone to work. He would have to stay in hospital for observation before being able to leave and he wasn't allowed to return to work for a while yet.

Jake drove home alone as his mother wanted to stay at the hospital. Jake tried to talk her into going home and returning in the morning when the both of them could have some proper rest, but she didn't want to listen. She didn't want to leave his side until he woke up. Jake had picked Jenny up from the neighbour. He filled her in on everything and she offered to help out as much as she could, offering to look after Jenny if needed. He was holding Jenny in his arms. Just watching her would bring a smile to his face. He laid her down and brushed some hair out of her face while she was drifting off to sleep. It was a good hour before he left her room.

His cell phone started to ring and he was puzzled who it could be as he didn't recognize the number that appeared on the screen. "Hello" he answered tentatively.

"Hey Jake, it's Haley. Lucas gave me your number. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Jake could hear the worry in Haley's voice. He found it surprising and yet he was appreciative. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I had to rush to the hospital."

Jake's lack of a full explanation made Haley more concerned to what was going on. "Is everything ok, is it Jenny?"

"No, she's fine." Jake sighed. "It was my father; he collapsed. They say he's got angina and has to take it easy for a while."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Haley responded.

Jake didn't want to go into anything and just wanted to crash in front of the television. "I'm gonna have to go but thanks for calling, bye." Jake ended the call thinking over the day's events. He was happy that the news wasn't as bad as it could be. Before he had a chance to put the television on, an idea came to him that just might make things a lot easier. He sat at his computer and surfed the internet, looking to see if his plan was feasible.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were sitting watching The Breakfast club. Brooke had brought this film up as it was on the same lines as their project and she thought it could help them. They had nearly finished it and just needed to work on the summary. The film was a welcome break from their project and the drama that came from the both of them.

Brooke had brought out some of the food and soft drinks left over from the party. For most of the movie, there had been silence, Brooke would steal quick glances at the blonde to see if she was enjoying the film. She then decided to break the silence. "I can't believe you haven't seen this film before. It's one of the best teen films ever." Brooke declared.

"Whatever. You know you're so Claire apart from the innocence." Peyton looked at Brooke's reaction and smiled.

Brooke wasn't impressed with the little dig. "Well what does that make you?"

Peyton threw some chips in Brooke's face. Brooke looked at her and huffed. She then picked up the entire bag and threw it over Peyton's head. She laughed but not for long as Peyton picked up a bottle of water and splashed Brooke with some.

"You just had to take it to the next level didn't you." Brooke stated, wiping some of the water off her with any part of her clothing that was dry. She was contemplating her next move while trying not to make it so obvious.

Before Brooke had the chance to pick anything from the table, Peyton pounced on top of her and started to tickle her. This was Brooke's weakness as she was extremely ticklish. She was trying her best to wiggle out from under Peyton but found it hard not to stop giggling in the meantime. "Peyton stop."

Peyton kept up with her tickling, concentrating on the sides above her waist. "You see, I've thought about it and no."

"Please." Brooke was still wiggling and kicking out, anything to get Peyton to stop. Her eyes were watering from the pure laughter she was feeling. Her hands were trying to pry Peyton's off. "You know what to do to make me stop." Peyton responded to Brooke's pleading.

Brooke didn't need to think about her choice, she knew instantly what she needed to do before the tickling would end. "Ok, I give up."

"Say it and I'll stop." Peyton knew that Brooke wouldn't be able to hold out much longer and continued the torture.

"Peyton Sawyer is the best and I pale in comparison." Though Brooke wanted the tickling to end, she couldn't help the underlying feeling that was coming over her. Having Peyton in such close proximity gave her goosebumps.

Peyton stopped tickling but was still hovering over Brooke. Brooke was feeling very warm and felt like she was blushing. She pulled some hair out of Peyton's face and slowly pulled herself up, moving closer to Peyton face. Before she knew it, her lips found the blonde's. It didn't last long before Peyton pulled away. "I should go." Peyton grabbed her coat and bolted out the door, leaving Brooke holding her head in her hands.


	9. Cold Shoulder

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. As a treat, I'll be posting the next chapter in a day or two but this will mean that I might be AWOL for a bit while life takes over. I'm apologising in advance as I'm not from America so I might have got a couple of things wrong like I'm sure the basketball season starts later but for the purpose of this story it starts now. Hope you enjoy.

**Cold Shoulder**

Brooke had arrived at school early and noticed that Nathan's car was also parked at school. She was quietly cursing herself. It had been a week and Peyton wasn't returning any of her phone calls. Luckily the two of them didn't have to do their presentation yet as only half the class actually had the chance of presented their work and the two of them were further down the list.

As she approached the quad she noticed Peyton sitting with a sketchpad. She was hoping to creep up to her without her noticing and then she would be able to explain her actions. It was like Peyton had a sixth sense as she looked up, straight into Brooke's eyes, closed her pad and quickly stomped off. "Peyton." Brooke called but to no avail as Peyton picked up the pace and ran off. Brooke exhaled with pure frustration and headed straight to the gym.

Nathan was shooting hoops in the gym. He had run out of the house as soon as possible as his parents were having another row. He could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to him. "Whitey won't like your heels on his freshly polished floor, Brooke." Nathan had his back to the entrance that she walked through.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"The way you walk, like you own the place, plus we haven't spoken since yesterday and I knew you would be looking for me." He took another shot and looked round to face her.

"Am I that predictable." She had both hands on her hips.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Are you ready for the game, Nate?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Nathan threw another shot in the basket.

Brooke walked over to where the ball had landed and threw it to him. "How is it with the parents?

"More arguing as usual. I swear sometimes they're arguing over stupid things like salt. She kicked him out but he's still there everyday. He was there this morning, shouting at the crack of dawn."

"Look at us. Your parents can't stand to be around each other and mine can't stand to be around me." Brooke decided she was going to take a shot and manage to get it through the basket. Hearing the hint of sadness in her voice, Nathan pulled her into a hug. "Now why don't you give me hugs more often Nate?"

Nathan pulled away. "It's bad enough people think I'm dating you, they can't be thinking I'm soft." He said with sarcasm in his voice.

Brooke was just about to hit him on his arm when he moved out of the way. "You didn't think I'll let you do that to me again. I can't have the ladies thinking I'm being battered by you either."

Brooke decided to steer the conversation slightly differently and ask a question she had asked before, hoping she would actually get an answer this time. "Talking about ladies, who are you secretly seeing Nathan?"

"Why do you hate Peyton so much?" Brooke looked at him blankly, unwilling to give an answer. "We all have our secrets Brooke but we're both not willing to share."

"Why is that when we tell each other everything?" She questioned.

Nathan took a deep breath, thinking about his response until he spoke. "I'm not sure, maybe we're not ready to admit what we're hiding, and maybe we can't. I can tell you this. That day will come soon, maybe sooner than you think."

"For me, I think that day is now." Brooke looked away like she was checking no one was eavesdropping on the conversation. "Come over after the game and stay over. You can get away from the parents and I can finally tell you the truth."

Thinking that maybe some questions might finally be answered, Nathan responded. "Ok. I guess I could do some confessing too."

* * *

Haley walked up to the lockers and found Peyton sorting out her books. "Hey, where have you disappeared to the past week? I thought you had skipped town again."

Peyton gulped at the question and avoided eye contact with her friend. "I just needed to get away from it all and clear my head."

Haley stood with her back to the lockers and leaned against them. "I hope you haven't let Brooke get to you too much. I'm not sure what her problem is but I'm done defending her."

Peyton's eyes shot up at the turn of conversation. She was hoping that Haley wouldn't try and pursue it too much. Peyton didn't want to say anything and she just looked at Haley and smiled. "Are you coming to the game then?" Haley asked. Peyton was relived that the subject was now changed.

"You know basketball has never been my thing so I doubt it very much." She replied.

"Come on. Are you telling me that you're not going to support your own cousin? You wouldn't let him down would you? It won't be just him that would be disappointed, I will be too and who does that leave you to talk to." Haley simply smiled at her own words.

"Are you trying emotional blackmail on me Haley James? Is this what you've turned into while I've been gone?" Peyton closed her locker and fully turned, facing the other girl.

Haley put her hand on her heart feigning injuring form Peyton's words. "I'm upset that you would think such things of me. I take it that you're coming then?"

Peyton rolled her eyes before responding "I guess I am. I have a while to prepare myself for the torture later."

The two girls started to move away from their standing position and walked along the corridors. Coming around the corner was Brooke. Peyton's face instantly changed when she spotted her and her uncomfortability was evident. "Peyton, can I talk to you please?" Brooke asked as soon as she saw her. Peyton ignored the question and turned to Haley. "I've got to quickly grab something." Peyton walked in the other direction before either of the girls could say anything.

After seeing Peyton flee, Haley turned to Brooke. "I think you went too far the other day." Brooke's eyes quickly moved from where Peyton was standing to Haley. "Did she tell you what happened?" Brooke was secretly hoping that her answer would be no. She knew how private Peyton could be but she feared that maybe she had pushed the other girl too far and that she might want someone to know as payback.

"What do you mean, I was there. I asked you to be nice, it wasn't much but you couldn't do it anyway."

Brooke sighed with relief that Haley wasn't talking about what happened at the beach house. "I apologised to her and I am trying. Come on, I even called her by her first name. That's me trying."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm just tired of defending you to her. I keep telling her that you're not bad and then you do something that kills my point. I just thought that if you two got along more then we could hang out together and then I wouldn't be caught in the middle."

"I get it Tutor girl." Brooke put her arm around Haley and they walked in the direction of class.

* * *

Jake was sitting outside the principle's office, waiting for him to be available. He was nervously tapping his foot as the office secretary was watching him. He smiled at her nervously but she didn't respond. This made him more uncomfortable and he was hoping that the waiting would end soon.

Jake stood up as the door opened. "Principle Turner." He greeted.

"Mr Jagielski." He held out his hand and Jake shook it. "Please come in." He moved from the door to let Jake through. "Have a seat." Jake sat down, looking around the office. It was the first time he had actually been in his office. Turner sat down, "Sorry to hear about your father, how is he doing?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. My mother has been at the hospital all night." Jake replied.

"What can I do for you then?" Turner asked.

"It's gonna be a while before my father will get out of hospital let alone work. I need to help and support them more. I need to leave school and apply for my GED."

"You know that you need to be eighteen to qualify." Turner was trying to find anything to deter Jake from taking this step.

Jake started to sound more confident than when he first entered the office. "Well my birthday is this month. I've looked into it and it's something I need to do."

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" Principle Turner questioned

He nodded, "Yes, in great detail. I have a daughter to think about in all this and it will take some of the pressure off my parents."

Turner sighed. "It seems you have your mind set up." Jake got up from his seat and held his hand out for Turner to shake. "Thank you." Jake said before leaving the office.


	10. Call The Shots

A/N: As promised, a quick update. A big shout out to E. Christianna and paulinemcc for reviewing the last chapter.

**Call The Shots**

Peyton was sitting in class with her familiar sketchbook out. Today, her drawings had been clouded with confusion just like her mind. She knew exactly why that was but she didn't want to admit or deal with it. She had spent most of the day avoiding Brooke but she knew she couldn't avoid her forever, not unless she ran out of town again. She wouldn't deny that thought had actually crossed her mind for at least a minute but she decided that she was going to stop her running and deal with things, eventually.

As soon as Brooke reached the doorway, she spotted Peyton. She knew she couldn't run from her this time or she could risk suspension for skipping. Brooke debated whether or not she should approach her. Not willing to get the cold shoulder but also not willing to leave things how they were, she hesitantly walked up to the blonde's desk.

Brooke bent down at the side of the desk and whispered, "We need to talk."

Peyton didn't even look up when she answered. "Now is not a good time."

Brooke reached out and pulled the pencil out of Peyton's hand. "Seeing as you've been avoiding me, this is the only time I seem to have."

"Do you really want to discuss what you did in front…" Peyton span her finger round to emphasise. "…of the whole class."

Instead of responding, Brooke looked down at the ground. Peyton saw this and added, "I guess not." Brooke got up from her crouching position but before she went to her seat she turned and face Peyton, speaking a little louder than before. "It wasn't a mistake and I don't take it back." The students looked at the two girls and then started to whisper. This was how the teacher found them when they tried to quiet everyone down. Throughout the class, Brooke kept stealing glances at Peyton, which didn't go unnoticed by the other girl. It was safe to say that neither girl was paying attention to class.

* * *

It was the last class of the day. Scattered around the school were the players and cheerleaders of the Ravens. The players were in their suits and the cheerleaders were in their uniform. They were all watching the clock, not paying any attention to their respective teachers. The excitement was building up and everyone that was going to watch couldn't wait. It was the first game of many this season and the team had high hopes of reaching the State Championship and winning. When the bell rang a chorus of cheers erupted with everyone rushing to get where they needed to be. Certain players had superstitious routines that they needed to go through in order to be fully ready.

Brooke was in the hallway when she met up with one of the players. "Now I heard this rumour that a certain Raven is playing his last game tonight and I thought to myself he wouldn't leave school without telling me, would he?"

"Hi Brooke, I guess you're trying to make me feel guilty."

Brooke cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Is it working, Jag?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that and after all this time, I'm still not impressed with Jag. I'm sure you can come up with something better." He grinned and lifted both eyebrows up. "Come here." He opened his arms out and Brooke walked into them giving him a hug. "You're not leaving town are you because I don't think I can take it if you did."

Jake pulled his face back to face the brunette. "No, I'm gonna be a working man and help around the house while dad is out of action."

Brooke pulled him back into the hug. "I'm glad you're not going. I can't lose my number two guy."

Jake pulled himself completely out of the hug. "Did I ever have a chance of knocking Nathan off the number one spot?"

"He's like my brother, in fact he's the family I've never had so it would have been very hard for anyone to knock him off." Brooke started to walk and Jake followed.

"You might say he's like your brother but he was acting more like a father when he found out about us. It was quite funny having someone younger than me being all protective about me dating you." Jake actually found himself trying to stop laughing at the memory.

"Yeah, well it won't be long before you're doing that yourself." Jake's smile was replaced with the realisation of Brooke's words. She soon found herself smiling at his reaction. Pure shock was how she described it in her head. "How is Jenny by the way?"

"She's oblivious to everything. She loves the purple monkey you got her. She won't sleep without it." Jake stopped walking and fully turned to her. "You haven't been round for a couple of weeks, you should come for dinner."

"I'm glad she loves it and you sir, have a date." She then thought about what she had said and added a bit extra. "Without it actually being a date. Let me know what day is best and I'll come over. Then Jenny and I can have some fun at daddy's expense." Brooke pinched Jake's cheek, messed up his hair and then ran off. Jake was left standing, shaking his head.

* * *

It was very close to game time and everybody was finding a seat to watch the action. All the players and cheerleaders were in the gym, with the countdown to game time looming.

Nathan looked around at all his teammates, trying to gage how they were feeling before the game. "You know it's rude to stare Lucas?"

Lucas looked back at him, trying to look nonchalant. "I'm not staring."

Nathan walked closer to his brother and motioned to where Lucas was looking previously. "Your eyes have been glued to a certain brunette since we came to the gym."

Lucas tried to look confused even though he wasn't. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Nathan shook his head at the fact that Lucas wouldn't admit it. "Brunette cheerleader over there that you've been drooling over and I can see why."

Lucas didn't look impressed at the fact that he was rumbled and Nathan's comment, but Nathan continued anyway. "Don't worry nothing has happened between the two of us so you won't be having my leftovers."

Lucas looked at him surprised and spoke in a mocking tone. "You mean there's someone you haven't slept with."

"It's a shock isn't it?" Nathan turned in the direction of the cheerleaders. "You should ask her out. What's the worst that can happen?"

Lucas looked back at the cheer squad. "She could say no, laugh and make a fool out of me."

"See how positive you are. Go for it and use some of the Scott confidence." He hit his older brother on the back.

"Why haven't you slept with her?" He wondered.

"We've been friends for so long, I've just never looked at her in that way. I'm not saying she isn't attractive coz she's in the top three for the whole school but don't tell her I haven't ranked her first or she'll kill me."

"Will you two stop talking and focus?" Whitey shouted interrupting their conversation.

"Yes coach." The Scott brothers answered simultaneously.

"As I was saying, this will be Jake Jagielski's last game for the Ravens so not only will we want to get off to a winning start, we also want Jake to leave on a high. Now come in boys."

All the players put one of their hands on top of each other, in the middle of the circle. "Ravens on three. One, two, three, Ravens."

* * *

Mouth had been commentating on the entire game and it was at a crucial stage. "The Ravens have the ball with 30 seconds to go. They're two points down, it's all or nothing. Jake has the ball and he passes to Nathan but he's got two players on him and is unable to make the shot. He fakes left, and then passes the ball to Lucas on his right. He's open and he takes the shot. Everything seems like it's in slow motion. He's thrown for three and it hits the rim before hitting the backboard. Nail biting stuff as the ball then rebounds into the net. The full time buzzer sounds and the Tree Hill Ravens win by one point. Everyone is jumping up and cheering at the first win of the season."

* * *

Brooke stood waiting in the gym, watching a couple of people that were still sitting in the bleachers. She immediately turned to an approaching Nathan. "Good game out there Nathan."

"Like you were paying attention."

Brooke put her hands on her hip. "I always do. I noticed that you scored twenty five points tonight and you set up the winning shot."

Nathan smiled. "Point proven. So what's on the menu tonight? I hope you haven't given Maria the night off coz you cooking spells my death." Brooke hit him. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Because you deserve it. She left us some food that she cooked earlier and she's off having a life tonight. Having her around is the only thing I'm thankful to my parents for, and the money of course." Brooke paused for a moment and then an idea popped into her head that she immediately said out loud. "I had a thought. You're nearly eighteen, you can't stand your parents and I'm in an empty house. You could move in with me."

"Let me think about it. Constantly being bossed around by you or generally ignored by the parents and listening to them constantly rowing. That's a really hard decision." He said sarcastically, putting his hand under his chin to look like he was thinking seriously. Brooke hit him again. "I forgot to add physical abuse to the list." He rubbed the arm that she had hit.

"I should take back my offer." Brooke turned her back in mock hurt. "Well if you did then it would be pointless saying yes then." He replied.

She turned around and slowly a big smile formed on her face and she jumped on him. He was fumbling with his bag, as he had to support her weight with his hands. Nathan slowly walked out the gym with Brooke attached.

Peyton and Haley were sitting on the bleachers when Lucas walked over to them.

"They seem excited." He said while pointing at the exiting Nathan and Brooke.

"Have they ever slept together?" Haley asked.

"No." He stood directly in front of them, deciding not to sit down.

"Have you?" Peyton asked.

"Well seeing as he's my brother, I take it you're not talking about him." He saw the look on both of their faces and realised that they didn't find him funny. "I haven't slept with her either."

"Have you wanted too?" Peyton questioned.

"What guy wouldn't, unless he was gay? I'm even pretty sure that some girls would want to also." Haley chuckled at his response. "Are you both ready? Mum called and dinner will be ready in five."

The three of them walked out the gym, to the car park where they saw Nathan and Brooke getting into their respective cars. Brooke shouted, "Bye guys," as she drove off.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke had crashed in front of the television after they finished eating. She had been debating when she was going to start her confession session. She picked up the remote control and switched the television off.

"Hey, I was watching that." Nathan grumbled.

Brooke turned to face Nathan, lifting her legs onto the couch. "I'm gonna tell you everything Nathan." Brooke took a deep breath before she continued. "I kissed Peyton last week."

Nathan looked shocked. "Is that why you act that way, because you like her?" Brooke nodded. "That's so first grade." He said.

"There's more."


	11. Beauty Of Uncertainty

A/N: I thought I'll let life take a back seat while I post a new update. Once again a big thanks to those that reviewed since my last thanks. To those of you that read my other story, I'm trying to get an update soon but I can't seem to finish the next chapter but I'll persevere to get something out in the next week. Back to this one, I hope you enjoy this.

**Beauty Of Uncertainty**

Nathan and Brooke arrived at school together in his car. They chose to take the one car as Nathan was going to stay over at Brooke's again. They decided to grab his stuff at the weekend, when they had more time. The previous night, the two of them spent a lot of time talking, both sharing the full extent of their secrets.

They were walking along when two things came to Nathan's attention, cheerleaders heading towards them and a young female he wanted to have a serious conversation with. He told Brooke he was going to stay outside, using the excuse of his unwillingness to be present for a cheer conversation. He slowly walked over to the young female, trying not to make it obvious where his destination was.

Peyton was sitting in her favourite spot in the quad when Nathan walked up to her and sat down. He looked over to make sure Brooke didn't see where he was, before he opened his mouth. "You know she cares about you."

"Hello to you too Nathan." Peyton's eyes were still glued to her sketchbook. "And who are you talking about?"

"I don't really have to say her name as we both know who I'm talking about." He pauses for a moment, trying to gauge her reaction but she didn't move her eyes from her picture. "She does care, even though she doesn't show it all time." He turns to look in Brooke's direction to see if she was still in the same spot. He then turns back to look at Peyton. "She told me what happened between the two of you last week."

Peyton's head shot up. "She told you."

A little grin formed on his face. "Yeah, in fact she told me everything."

"Everything." He nodded "What did she say exactly?" She asked.

"She explained what happened last year and why you left." Nathan whispered the next part. "She's sorry and she hopes you can fully forgive her."

Peyton shook her head and her suspicious side came out. "Did she send you here to talk to me?"

"Oh God no. She'll kill me if she finds out that I've spoken to you; I'm not her lapdog." He took a deep breath before continuing. "You should give her a chance, just sit down and talk to her; lay the cards on the table, once and for all."

Peyton placed her pencil on the table. "I don't think there are any cards to lay."

"A picture paints a thousand words." He pointed at her sketch. "Yours is saying a lot." He got up and walked away leaving Peyton staring at her sketch while his words resonated in her mind.

Nathan spotted Lucas and he shouted to get his attention. "Luc, bro, wait up." When Lucas noticed him, Nathan waved, and then looked back where he left Peyton. He could tell that he had left her with more things to think about.

When he approached Lucas he needed to stop something he had encouraged the previous day. "Listen, about yesterday. Maybe it's not a good idea for you to ask Brooke out."

Lucas squinted his eyes in confusion until he realised what Nathan was referring to. "You thought I was talking about Brooke." He started to laugh and instantly saw that his younger brother wasn't impressed. "Not that it's anything to laugh about. I was actually talking about Theresa."

Nathan looked relieved. "Phew." Lucas then showed him that he wasn't impressed. "No offence." He lightly tapped his brother's shoulder. "Well you still don't have to worry about the leftovers as I haven't slept with Theresa either."

"That's good to know." Lucas pointed in the direction of the front building and started walking with Nathan following. "What was Brooke getting excited over last night?"

"Just Brooke being Brooke. I was just staying over for the night and she was bursting with suggestions." Nathan didn't know why but he didn't want to tell his brother the truth. Maybe he thought that it would somehow get back to his father but he knew that Lucas would never say anything, especially as he wasn't really on speaking terms with Dan.

They walked through the bustling hallway, trying to avoid those that were running. A female voice broke the brothers out for their conversation. "Nathan, can I speak to for a moment." The female pointed in the empty classroom she was standing in front of.

Nathan turned to his brother. "I'll catch up with you later." He followed her into the classroom and she closed the door. "You know you're meant to keep the door open, Miss McIntyre."

"You know you can call me Melissa. What happened to you the other night?"

"I had some things to take care of." He answered coldly.

"You're saying that a lot recently. What's going on? Are you seeing someone else? Is it Brooke?" Jealously was evident in her voice, she already had the green eyes to match.

"I can't believe we're having this conversation. Can we do this later so you can get back to your job as a teacher and I can be the student."

"Nathan…" She was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"I'm gonna get to class." He walked out before she could say anything and headed down the hallway.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Peyton walked to her locker to grab a book she would need to complete an assignment, over the weekend. Before she lifted the top book, she noticed a folded piece of paper. She didn't recognise it and she was instantly suspicious. She looked around the hallway and then unfolded it. The words on the note just said 'Remember Wilmington'. She sighed and stared intently at the words.

"Hey." Haley bounced up to her. "You got a secret admirer."

Peyton closed the envelope and looked up at Haley. "No, just a reminder of the past. What has you so happy?"

"Nothing, other than getting top marks in last week's test." She showed Peyton the paper with the result.

Peyton wasn't overly impressed. "And that's different from any other day."

Even with the sarcasm, Haley could notice the tense tone in Peyton's voice. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting odd lately."

"Nothing. You know how it is, just a little preoccupied and need to work through a few things." Peyton replied with no real conviction.

Haley lowered her voice so that others around couldn't hear. "Here's some news for you. A little birdie told me that a certain relation of yours asked out a brunette cheerleader today and she said yes."

Peyton's head shot around and looked at Haley with surprise written all over her face. "Are you talking about Brooke?" She asked nervously.

"Oh no." Peyton breathed a sigh of relief while Haley continued. "He asked out Theresa. She seems nice. I haven't really spoken to her though."

Peyton breathed a huge sigh of relief. "It would be good for Lucas to have a life and stop hanging around us." Both girls laughed.

Haley stopped laughing first. "What are you up to tomorrow as I was thinking we could grab lunch after I finish my shift?"

"Lunch would be great. I have to hand in my proposal for the late night café anyway so I can just meet you at 1pm." Peyton finally closed her locker door and put the book in her bag but still held the note.

"I've got to go and drop something off at the tutor centre so I'll see you tomorrow." Haley waved goodbye and walked off in the opposite direction to where she initially came from.

Peyton walked to her car and threw her bag in the passenger seat. She sat in the car, not ready to start it up yet. She saw her sketchpad poking out of the bag and she picked it out. She stared at both the picture and the note; the link between the two was clear to her. The picture was a beautiful scene from Wilmington. She put both of them on the passenger seat and drove off.

* * *

Brooke was walking through the hallways; most students had left for the weekend. She was on her way to the quad to meet Nathan so they could go home. She passed the tutor centre and glanced inside spotting Haley. "What's tutor girl doing in here on a Friday afternoon. You should be living it up and being wild in the library. " She said with a hint of sarcasm and a smile on her face.

Haley turned round to face Brooke. "Very funny. I'm laughing so hard I might burst."

Brooke fully stepped into the room and took a seat. "Got a question for you. Is Jake working this and next weekend and will you help me with something because you kind of owe me?"

"Well that was like three questions." Brooke glared at her. "Ok. He's working both days this weekend and only Sunday next week. I guess I have no other choice but to help you with whatever it is."

Brooke clapped her hands in excitement. "Great. I'm planning a secret party at my beach house for Jake. It's his birthday next Saturday and I want to do something, especially with him leaving school. I wanted to throw it on Saturday but seeing as he's working on Sunday I'll have to throw it on Friday instead."

"Ok, so where do I come in?" A puzzled Haley asked.

"Your gonna help me with the planning and I'm gonna get the guest of honour to the party. I'm going to invite the players, cheerleaders and some of his classmates. I won't invite everybody; I don't want a massacre."

"Why are you asking for my help and not one of the cheer squad?" Haley questioned.

"Let's see you owe me a favour and I'm ready to collect on something that isn't embarrassing though I can easily change my mind and go back to my original plan. Anyway the two of you are actually becoming friends and he'll appreciate that more."

Haley nodded. "Alright, I'm in."

"Great." Brooke got up from the seat. "I better go or Nathan will kill me. See you later."

"Bye." Haley said as Brooke left the room.

Brooke walked quickly to the quad to a waiting Nathan who was sitting bouncing his basketball. "Finally." He said while getting up.

"And for that, you're gonna help me plan Jake's surprise birthday party."

Nathan groaned. "What did your last slave die of?"

"What slave? It's always been you." She chuckled. "Anyway we have some help in the form of Tutor girl because this has to be the best eighteenth birthday party ever, until yours and mine, of course."

* * *

A/N: I thought it was time I revealed one of the secrets. Stay tuned for more


	12. Maybe

A/N: A big thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. I guess I keep posing more questions than answers but I promise you that there will be answers soon. **_Sophi20_**, it's funny that you should mention bringing Rachel in because I was thinking about that idea for a while and I'm trying to figure out how to make it work. Hopefully you shall get your wish. Hope you all enjoy this one.

**Maybe**

Nathan was the first to wake up on Saturday morning. He pulled some sweats on and took a run around the block. Normally when he would do this, it would be to clear his head and get away from the parents, but the past couple of days had come as a welcome relief. Coming home and waking up to a peaceful house was great. His mind was clear of his parents; he had a smile on his face. He would have to thank Brooke for helping him out. The two of them weren't spending as much time had they had been used to and he was secretly blaming himself for it. They were still close and he had always felt that they knew each other pretty well until confession night. Two secrets were revealed and the masks that they had never worn with each other, until recently, was finally shredded.

He didn't run for long as he thought Brooke would be up and they could have breakfast before he had a shower and went to pack. When he got back to the house Maria was in the kitchen making some food. She was a black haired fifty year old that had been around Brooke since birth. Her love and care went beyond her employed duties. She had come to treat Brooke and even Nathan like they were her own.

"Morning Maria." He greeted her.

"Morning Mr Scott." She returned his greeting.

"You know you can call him Nathan." Brooke walked in the kitchen addressing Maria. "There are no formalities here. You've known us long enough now."

"Sure Miss…" Maria saw the look her Brooke's face, "Sure Brooke."

"What is the plan then Brooke?" Nathan asked while Brooke poured two glasses of orange juice.

"I have some errands to run, namely shopping." Her eyes lit up at the prospect of hitting the clothing stores. "I can meet you at yours around 1:30pm. That will give you enough time to get most of it done without me."

"Sure." He moved the full glass to his lips and drank the orange juice in one go.

"I've got to pop into Karen's café to speak to Jake so I'll grab us some lunch. Is your favourite ok?" She asked before taking a sip out of her glass.

"Yeah that will be fine." He answered. "I'm gonna quickly grab a shower before breakfast is ready." He quickly went upstairs.

"So have you told your parents about Nathan?" Maria asked.

"No. I haven't spoken to them for months, just the occasional letter. If they knew I don't know whether they would be bothered." Brooke replied but was interrupted by the sound of her front door being knocked. Maria placed a plate of food in front of Brooke. "I'll get it."

Maria walked to the door and saw a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and opened the door but was greeted by an empty doorstep. She looked around the street for any sign of anyone but didn't see anything. She closed the door, looked at the picture and walked back to the kitchen.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked.

"There was no one there but there was this pushed through the door. It's some sort of drawing of a sunset overlooking water." Maria handed it to Brooke. As she looked at it, a smile appeared on her face.

While Nathan was getting ready, his phone started ringing. He walked over and lifted it off the bed. He took an exasperated sigh and answered the phone. "Hey."

"Morning, can I see you today, at least for us to finish yesterday's conversation?" Melissa asked with a hint of desperation.

He rolled his eyes before answering. "I can't. I've got a lot on today."

"You keep saying that. If there's something you need to tell me then just do it." She sounded angry and frustrated over the phone.

Not wanting to deal with her today, he thought of a compromise. "Listen, I've got to go but I can come round tomorrow."

He couldn't see it but a smile appeared on her face. "I'll see you then." She replied.

Nathan ended the call without a goodbye and walked back into the kitchen. Brooke saw the difference in his demeanour from earlier. "Ok, who turned the smile upside down into that?" She pointed at his face.

"Melissa called." He walked over to the fridge and poured himself another glass of orange juice before sitting down. He nodded at Maria, thanking her for the plate of breakfast, in front of him.

"When are you going to deal with that?" She groaned.

"I'm gonna see her tomorrow and finally put an end to it." He started to tuck into his breakfast.

Brooke waited until she swallowed the piece of food she was currently eating before speaking. "You should find yourself a girlfriend your own age and less creepy." She took another bite from her toast.

"Like Peyton." Brooke nearly choked on her own food when Nathan responded. "That's not funny Nate." She drank some juice to help her food down.

"So who were you thinking of. Someone on the cheer squad because I've gone through a few of them and besides you're the only one I can stand. There's also the thing that maybe I don't want a relationship right now."

"You'll change your mind when you find the right person." She sat pointed her fork at him to show how serious she was.

"When did you get all romantic and shit?" He questioned having not really seen or heard this side of her.

She smiled at him. "It's always been there. You just haven't noticed it until now."

* * *

It had been a quiet morning in Karen's café. Haley and Jake had spent more time chatting then doing anything else.

"How's your father doing?" Haley asked while wiping the counter. It wasn't dirty but she wanted to do something.

"He's doing a lot better. He's frustrated that he can't do what he wants but he'll be ok. He's itching to get back to work." He cleared the last of the dirty tables and walked round to the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

Haley's attention was brought to the noise of the front door opening. She thought it might be a customer but it was Karen instead.

"Hello Haley. How's it been this morning?" She asked walking up to the counter.

"Hey. It's been quiet. Maybe everyone is having a lie in today." Haley put her cloth down and walked out from behind the counter. The front door opened again and they both looked round to see Peyton enter.

"Hey Peyton." Both Karen and Haley greeted the blonde.

"Hey guys." She greeted them back. "I have written the proposal Aunt Karen." She held up a black folder.

Karen nods her head in acknowledgement of the folder. "I guess we should talk about it round the back. Haley you can shoot off now."

"I can wait until your finished. I'm having lunch with Peyton anyway." Haley responded.

As Peyton and Karen were heading off, Jake came back round to the front. He greeted both women and as they passed him.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the weekend Haley?" Jake was standing behind the counter while Haley had taken a seat on the other side of it.

"Nothing really. Gonna have lunch with Peyton soon and I have some homework to finish off." Haley had picked up a straw and started to twist it. "I guess you just have work and Jenny."

"Yep, that's my life at the moment. I'm not complaining though." Jake wore a proud smile on his face just thinking about his daughter. "How can I with the beautiful daughter that I have."

The front door opened and both pairs of eyes quickly shot up. Brooke walked in with her trademark smile and bags of shopping.

"Please tell me you're here to order something Brooke." Jake pleaded.

"Hello to you too, Jag." Brooke replied. Jake rolled his eyes at the nickname. "If you do that again, Jag, then I'll take my order somewhere else." She hit back.

Feeling that she might actually do that, Haley got up from her seat walked over to Brooke, trying to stop her from potentially leaving.

"Don't mind him." Haley pulled Brooke and her shopping along. "Come and have a seat." Haley pushed Brooke down to the seat and shouted to Jake. "Get her a cup of coffee please." Haley sat opposite Brooke. "How are you gonna get him to the party if you do that?" Haley whispered.

Brooke laughed. "You obviously don't know me. I have my ways and him and I go way back so it won't be a problem."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Brooke nodded at Haley. "So where do I come in?"

"Well it will be three of us planning this as Nathan is helping too. The two of you will be in charge on the day while I get Jake there." Brooke saw Jake coming over with the cup of coffee and quickly changed the subject. "So I hear that Lucas asked Theresa on a date."

Haley, having also spotted Jake, played along with Brooke. "News travels fast. It only happened the other day and they haven't even gone out yet."

"I take it the two of you are talking about Lucas." Jake piped in having heard the latter part of their conversation.

"See, I told you news travels fast." Haley added.

Karen and Peyton walked back into the main part of the café with smiles on their faces. Karen decided to share some news with Jake and Haley. "Peyton's made a great proposal and we are going to try her idea on a temporary basis and see how it works."

"That's brilliant news." Haley spoke excitedly, getting up from her seat. "I guess it's now a celebratory lunch instead."

Brooke, who was sitting with her back to Karen and Peyton, slowly turned round and smiled. "Congratulations Peyton."

Peyton's smile was soon replaced by a look of confusion and she was feeling uncomfortable. She took a huge gulp and spoke. "Thanks Brooke."


	13. The Quest

**The Quest**

The three girls were sitting in Karen's café. At first Peyton and Brooke didn't know how to act with each other. Nervous glances were the main thing that they shared with each other. With Haley being there, they both internally decided to act civil and not draw attention to the uncomfortability they were feeling. Peyton hadn't really spoken since she saw Brooke. Haley had seen a change in attitude by Peyton but didn't press into it. She was just happy that they were all able to sit together. She had also noticed that Brooke seemed to be making an effort to be nice to Peyton. The blonde wasn't completely unresponsive to this but she was hesitant all the same.

While Peyton had been mostly silent, Haley had been filling Brooke in on the blonde's idea for the café. "It's a really good idea Peyton. Can anyone get involved on the night?" Brooke asked, being genuinely interested in the idea.

Peyton was looking everywhere but at Brooke until she had to answer. "Yes." Her eyes connected with Brooke's for a brief moment. "Whether it is singing, poetry, whatever people want to do." Peyton looked at Haley, seeing the pleasure in her face, that the three of them were having a civilised conversation.

"It will be good to see what hidden talents people have. I don't have any myself." Brooke noticed Peyton's inability to look her in the eye. She knew she was making her nervous, as she was also feeling nervous around the blonde. She looked at her watch and realised that she hadn't even done what she had intended. She got carried away with the conversation with the two other girls. "I'm just gonna speak to Jake and also place my order." Her words were directed at Haley and she got up and walked over to the counter.

Brooke had placed the order for her and Nathan and decided to start the ball rolling in 'project Jag' as she decided to name it. "So I hope you're not doing anything on Friday because I want to take you out to dinner."

Jake was standing behind the counter with a cloth in his hand. After he had given her order in the kitchen, he had distinctively picked up the cloth. "What's the occasion Brooke?" He was very suspicious of her and couldn't help but show it.

Brooke stood on the other side of the counter with her hands on her hips. She decided to answer him with a question of her own. "Can't I take you out for dinner?"

"You've never done it in the past so again I ask what's the occasion?" He squinted his eyes and hoped that she would provide some sort of information into why.

Brooke sat down in the seat she was standing next to, thinking that this conversation wasn't going to be as quick as she thought it would be. "I just wanted us to do something. Is there any harm in two friends hanging out?" She didn't want to mention anything about his birthday as she knew he would immediately think she was planning something else, which wouldn't be far from the truth.

Jake walked round the counter and took a seat next to Brooke. "I guess not."

"Great. You will have to get a babysitter. I'll promise to make it up to Jenny and we can go to the park or something like that." She remembered that she promised to spend some time with the both of them and wanted Jake to know that she hadn't forgotten.

"Ok, you can take me out but you have to treat me with respect and I want the full treatment. I want to be spoilt, with flowers and everything." The two of them laughed and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead. "I'll even pick you up." She threw in, as the two of them laughed.

Peyton had watched Jake and Brooke, while Haley was talking to her. Haley didn't seem to notice the piercing eyes directed at the boy and girl. Brooke pulled out of the hug and she turned and met Peyton's eyes. Both wore timid smiles and didn't really know what to do but stare at each other. Peyton, who turned back to Haley, interrupted their gaze.

Brooke took a deep breath, pondering about what Peyton's look meant. There was so many things that she wanted to talk to Peyton about but the other girl wasn't giving her a chance. She felt that in that little moment, there might be hope for her yet, but she wasn't betting on it. She walked over to where the girls were sitting and return to her seat. "I've sorted it Tutor girl, 'project Jag' is in motion." Peyton looked at the two of them confused but shook it off anyway.

Haley nodded while her eyes were looking in the direction of the male. Brooke noticed where Haley's eyes were directed and she decided to probe. "So Haley, what do you think about Jake then?" Brooke asked. This question took the other girls by surprise.

Haley started to feel embarrassed and avoided looking at anything except her hand. "I think he's ok." She said, not too convincingly.

Peyton sat in silence while Brooke quietly taunted Haley. "Well I think he's cute and there are plenty of girls that would jump at the chance of getting in his pants."

"Would one of them be you?" Haley asked. Brooke's eyes moved to Peyton's and she said, "No, I have my eye on someone else." Brooke looked intently at Peyton who was looking straight back. Brooke's eyes moved back to Haley. "I'm gonna use the ladies room before I head off." Brooke got up and slowly walked off, smiling at Jake on the way. She walked into a stall, but before she got a chance to close the door, Peyton quickly pushed her in and closed it behind her.

"Why are you here?" Peyton demanded, while her hand went through her hair.

"I want to use the bathroom, why are you in here?" She replied pointing downwards.

Peyton could feel the frustration boiling inside of her. Now was not a good time for Brooke to be sarcastic, she just wanted a straight answer. "Don't mess with me, why did you come to the café, are you following me now?"

"No I'm not. I just popped in to speak to Jake. I didn't know you would be here." Brooke couldn't believe that Peyton would think that. She was a lot of things but definitely not a stalker. "Anyway if you want to open this up, you put one of your drawings through my door. Why?"

"Well you put a note in my locker." Once the words came out of her mouth, Peyton instantly knew she was being childish. She couldn't help it though; sometimes the brunette brought this side out of her. She stood there waiting for a response but also feeling that she had the answer already.

Brooke watched her and knew that someone had to stop. "Is this what its come to between us?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Why did Nathan come and speak to me and tell me he knew everything?"

"What, I told him not to say anything." Brooke tried to move past Peyton but she was blocking the door and not in any hurry to move. Brooke threw her hands down in frustration. "Why did you follow me in here Peyton?"

Peyton couldn't muster a response. Their faces were in close contact with each other and her eyes were darting from Brooke's eyes to her lips and back again. All she could feel was Brooke's breath on her face and the underlying feeling inside. For the first time in a while, the cloudiness in her mind was clear and she moved closer until she felt her lips on Brooke's. It was a slow and sensual kiss that Brooke tried to deepen. Peyton pushed Brooke so her back was against one side of the cubicle. She then pulled away, looking straight into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke opened her eyes slowly and smiled. "Does this mean you're giving us another try?" Peyton placed both her hands on either side of Brooke's face. She moved closer to Brooke making her think she was going to kiss her again but she pulled away. She repeated this a couple of times before she finally kissed Brooke again. Brooke smiled in the kiss and pulled away mumbling, "I take that as a yes then." Peyton nodded then pulled on Brooke's belt loops to bring her body closer. Brooke snaked her arms around Peyton's neck, feeling the need to close every inch between them.

They were interrupted by the sound of the main bathroom door. "Brooke are you still in here?" Haley called out. Peyton and Brooke pulled away from each other, trying not to make too much noise, but they were finding it hard not to giggle. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you seen Peyton, I thought she came in here?" Peyton was giggling more after Haley's question and Brooke hit her on the arm. Peyton wasn't impressed by this move so she decided to get her own back. She moved to Brooke's neck and started kissing and sucking. Brooke was trying her best not to make any noise but she was finding it hard not too. "Peyton." She called. She had to think fast. "Hmm. Err she might have gone on the roof." Peyton pulled away and started giggling and it was getting louder so Brooke did the only thing she could think of to get her to be quiet and she kissed her. "Are you ok in there?" Haley started to walk closer to the cubicle. Brooke pulled away from the kiss and upon hearing the footsteps she came up with something to stop Haley in her tracks. "All these questions are kind of stopping me doing what people do in here. I'm not one for an audience when it comes to this."

Haley stopped moving as it clicked in her head. "I'm gonna head out and see if she's up there." Once the door was shut, Brooke looked at a now grinning Peyton. "You better leave as you're surprisingly not on the roof and I need to do what I came here for. I really don't like an audience." Peyton nodded and turned to unlock the door. Before she opened it, Brooke turned her around and kissed her hungrily. She pulled away and softly spoke, brushing her finger on Peyton lips. "I've missed this." Peyton kissed her again "So have I." She then walked out the bathroom.

Peyton looked to see if Haley was around and made her way back to their table. Haley came back and sat in her seat. "Where did you go?" Haley questioned. "I just needed some fresh air and went out the back." Brooke bounced back as Peyton was answering, looking very cheerful. She had collected her food from Jake and went to pick up her shopping bags. "I'm gonna head off now Tutor girl but it was a pleasure, as always." Brooke leaned over the back of Peyton to reach for something that she left on the table, gently brushing her body against Peyton's.

"Brooke what's that on your neck?" Haley pointed.

Brooke moved away from behind Peyton's back and her hand immediately went to the spot on her neck. Peyton looked at Brooke and started laughing uncontrollably.

"I really don't want to know what you get up to in the bathroom." Haley was holding in her laugh but a snigger found it's way out.

Brooke's cheeks went bright red. "Well on that note, bye." Both girls were still laughing when they said bye to Brooke as she left Karen's Café. Haley looked back at Peyton. "That's so funny." Haley took a sip of her drink. "You two seemed to be getting along better."

Peyton gulped and all she could say was, "You can say that."

* * *

A/N: So there it is, another answer for you, if you can call it that. I didn't intend on posting so close to the last update but I thought I'll give you guys a treat.


	14. Won’t Stop

A/N: I guess I should make some sort of comment on the last chapter. I know that a number of you had guessed that Brooke and Peyton were a couple before. With series 5 finally being shown over here, though I've seen it already, and repeating 3 and 4, it has given me more inspiration as I re-watch the episodes.

**Won't Stop**

Nathan was packing some clothes into a bag. He had already packed his laptop, games console and DVD player up. He didn't want to take everything, as he didn't want to make it obvious that he was gone but he also wanted to take enough so that he wouldn't need to return anytime soon. He heard a door slam and instantly knew it was the next round of the Deb and Dan show.

"You can't walk away from this Deb. I won't let you." Dan shouted at the top of his voice. His anger vibrated through the whole house.

"You won't let me. Just who do you think you are?" Deb scream back.

"I'm your husband." Nathan was feeling angry at the words he couldn't help hearing. He rolled his eyes in frustration as their argument continued.

Deb laughed. "Not for long. I kicked you out for a reason. You can't keep turning up like this. It's not good for me and it's definitely not good for our son."

"You can't do this Deb."

"Just watch me."

Nathan's phone ringing broke him away from listening to the rest of the argument. Brooke was standing, leaning on her car when Nathan answered the phone. "Hey, I can hear them arguing from outside. I guess it would be a bad idea ringing the doorbell. Which way should I come in?"

Nathan sighed. "They're in the front room so come round the back and I'll let you in." He was happy that he was about to escape the routine of having to hear his parents go at each other constantly. Once he reached the back door, he discreetly took Brooke up to his room, totally unnoticed by the continually arguing parents. Once they were in his room, she turned to him and hit him on her favourite spot, his arm.

"What was that for?" He wondered.

"That's for talking to Peyton." She then engulfed him in a big hug and said "Thank you." Nathan was completely confused by this and pulled away.

"What happened?" He tilted his to the side and caught a glimpse of something. "Though I think that thing on your neck kind of gives me the answer already." He asked pointing at the hickey on display.

Brooke's hand went to her neck to cover the offending mark ad huffing in annoyance. "She's giving me another chance."

Nathan sat down on the chair next to his desk. "Did you two talk?"

"Not really. Kind of didn't have time." Brooke smiled, remembering what had happened not too long ago.

Nathan shook the grin that was on his face. "You should talk properly. There are things you both need to sort out."

"Why are you raining on my parade?" Brooke threw herself on his bed and started pouting.

He got up from the chair and sat beside her on the bed. "I'm just saying that she might not be ready to go back to exactly what the two of you had. She might want to take it slow."

Brooke didn't get why he was being like this and not happy for her. Instead it seemed like he knew something that she didn't. "Has she said something to you?" Brooke asked swinging her head round to look at him.

"No but if you were in her position, would you go full on into a relationship that ended the way yours did." He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

She understood what he was trying to say, not that she was happy about his insight. The excitement of getting back together with Peyton was the only thing on her mind that she didn't consider that things wouldn't be has easy as she would hope. "I guess not, but I asked her if she was giving us another chance and she nodded."

He kissed the top of her head. "Just try not to push things with her and let her take the lead or she might pull away."

She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him. "Ok for someone that doesn't want to be in a relationship, you seem to know an awful lot about what to do in them."

"I guess I learn from other peoples mistakes." Nathan laughed because of the people that he was referencing to, his parents.

* * *

Haley and Peyton were still at Karen's café finally getting round to eating their lunch. Peyton had been preoccupied for most of the time but still managed to keep up appearances so that Haley didn't notice anything.

"So how well do you know Jake?" Haley questioned.

"Not that well. We never really talked, especially when he was dating Brooke." Peyton replied, more interested in playing with her food than maintaining eye contact.

"Jake and Brooke dated. When did this happen?" Haley asked curiously.

Peyton knew she had opened a can of worms that she really didn't want to discuss. She knew it was too late and she would need to give an answer. She didn't take her eye off her food and still played with it. "It was a few months before he met Nikki."

"How come I didn't know this?" Haley questioned. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she did like a bit of gossip and was surprised that she didn't know this information before.

Peyton looked up at Haley and spoke with a hint of sarcasm. "Maybe coz you spent most of your time in the library."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I wasn't that bad."

"I'm not gonna answer that. Anyway, not that many people knew about it." Peyton added.

Haley threw another question at Peyton. "How did you find out then?"

Peyton sat there contemplating her answer. She had already given more information than she intended. She was mentally cursing herself for mentioning Brooke, when they were clearly talking about Jake. She thought she might as well just speak the truth. "Brooke told me."

The words made Haley double take. As far as she knew the two of them couldn't stand each other, not so long ago, so why would Brooke tell Peyton something that wasn't universally known. "She told you. Peyton were the two of you friends before?"

Peyton paused, thinking carefully about the words she was going to choose. "I guess you can say that."

Haley couldn't help but say something humorous. "Was I really in the library for that long?"

"Again another thing that wasn't known." Peyton got up from her seat feeling uncomfortable and not wanting to get into more. "I'm gonna head off."

Haley reached out and placed her hand on top of Peyton's to briefly stop her. "I get the feeling that there's more you're hiding and if you want to talk about it then I'm here."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled nervously as Haley lifted her hand from Peyton's. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Haley watched Peyton walk out of the door and gathered her stuff to go home.

Brooke was sitting in her car, waiting for Nathan to come out with his final bag. She was sitting thinking about what Nathan had said earlier when her phone rang. She couldn't help the big smile that appeared when she saw the name of the caller and the even bigger smile that she wore when she heard the voice on the other end of her cell.

"Hey." The other voice greeted her.

"Hey yourself." Brooke replied.

"What are you up to?" Peyton asked.

Brooke started twirling her hair with her finger. "Nothing really. Just waiting for Nathan to come out of his house. You."

"Just left the café." Peyton's voice started to become nervous. "Can I see you later, I think we should talk."

Brooke was happy and sad by the question and didn't want to say her answer. "I can't. I'm spending the rest of the day with Nathan, we kind of have plans." She reluctantly replied.

Peyton sighed before speaking. "Ok."

Brooke could hear the sound of disappointment in Peyton's voice. She really wanted to meet up with the blonde but she thought it would be bad to bail out on Nathan after she suggested the move and dinner afterwards. "How about you come over for lunch tomorrow. I'll get Maria to do your favourite."

Peyton perked up. "I guess I'm coming round for lunch then."

* * *

Dan had already left the house by the time Nathan reached downstairs with his last bag. He thought he would be able to sneak out without his mother noticing but the sound of her voice startled him as he was walking to the front door.

"Where are you off too?" A dazed Deb questioned.

"I'm going to stay at Brooke's." He turned round to face Deb. "Has dad gone?"

"Yeah, until next time." She took a big swig of her wine. "How about the two of us go out for lunch tomorrow and have a treat?"

"I'm not sure if I can, Mum." Nathan recalled what he needed to take care of and wasn't up for any more drama.

"Please, for me." She pleaded.

He thought for a moment before he answered. Maybe it might be fine spending some time with his mother, he thought. "Ok." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You can't keep letting him do this to you."

"I know." She responded though neither of them was particularly convinced by her words.

Nathan walked out the door, leaving Deb, who headed straight to a drawer in the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of pills, took two out and chased it down with her glass of wine.


	15. What About Now?

**What About Now?**

Brooke was beaming more than usual. Everything seemed to be falling into place. She was standing in front of her closet, wondering what outfit to wear. She looked at her bed, where a mountain was forming of clothes that didn't look right to her.

She was currently wearing a pair of jeans and a red top. She was about to change again when she heard the door. She looked at her watch, in a state of panic, and realised that she had taken longer than she intended.

While she was walking down the stairs, thoughts started running through her mind, 'is this a date because there's food and conversation. No, it isn't a date.' She looked through the peephole; she wasn't sure why as she knew who would be on the other side of the door. A smile reached her lips when her eyes captured the curly blonde before her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Both of them paused before saying anything, taking in the sight before them.

Peyton decided to break the silence. "Hey."

"Hey." Brooke didn't know what to do. Should they hug, should she move in and kiss her? There was an internal battle going on in her head, which rooted her to the spot. This wasn't helped by the fact Nathan's words were running through her mind. She was interrupted by Peyton, "Are you gonna let me in or am I standing out here all day?"

Brooke woke up from her daze and opened the door wider, letting Peyton in. Peyton also had the same internal battle as Brooke did. She felt slightly weird. Yes they were going to give things another try but there was hesitation at her end. She didn't want the past to weigh her down but there was no hiding from it. Peyton looked back at Brooke as she closed the door. Timid smiles were worn as Peyton waited for Brooke to walk past her. There was a slight bit of contact, as Brooke brushed past. This sent electricity through both of the girls. They looked at each other and without saying anything; they instantly knew that the other girl felt it.

Both girls walked through to the front room and sat on the couch facing each other. Brooke was sitting with her legs crossed while Peyton sat with her arm rested on the back of the couch, supporting her head.

"So you wanted to talk." Brooke asked feeling a little nervous about what Peyton had to say.

"Yeah, I guess." Peyton was shifting around trying to be comfortable on the couch.

"I take it that you have some reservations about us." Brooke looked at Peyton but she was looking down at her hands. "I get it. It's too much to forget."

Peyton finally looked up and saw how vulnerable Brooke was. She was playing with her hands and was looking everywhere except at Peyton.

"Maybe." Peyton lifted her head away from her hand and reached out to Brooke's. She intertwined their hands and Brooke looked up at her. "Or maybe not." As their eyes meet, Brooke could see a glimmer of hope from the other girl.

"My head is telling me to stay as far away from you as possible and not do this." Brooke lowered her head and her free hand started to play with the bottom of her top. Peyton moved closer and lifted Brooke's chin so that there was eye contact between them.

"My heart is telling me something completely different. It's telling me that I want you, I need you and I can't stay away, no matter how hard I try. I'm more likely to follow my heart because if being away from you for this long, didn't stop these feelings then I don't know what will." Peyton inched closer until her lips met Brooke's. It didn't take long for Brooke's brain to catch up with her lips and she was kissing her back. The need for each other was taking over their lips.

Peyton pulled away breathless and rested her forehead on Brooke's. "Where's Maria?"

"I sent her out for the day but she left food in the kitchen." Brooke answered not breaking eye contact with the other girl.

"So we have the place to ourselves?" Peyton asked hopefully.

Brooke nodded her head, still breathing heavily. Peyton brushed some hair out of the other girl's face and smiled. Her hand traced Brooke's skin moving to her chin, then neck. She moved in again but this time there was more hunger in her kiss. Peyton's tongue didn't have to beg for entrance as Brooke complied very quickly and opened her mouth. Tongues were massaging each other's as the need for each other increased. Peyton's hand moved back up to Brooke's face while her other hand let go of Brooke's and moved to her waist. While deepening the kiss, Peyton lowered Brooke on the couch. Both girls adjusted their legs and Brooke's hands went into Peyton's hair. Peyton's hand started to move underneath Brooke's shirt and was rubbing her bare skin. Brooke's hands moved from Peyton's hair to the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning a couple. This movement caused Peyton to pull away. Brooke thought that she might have taken it too far and fear was evident in her eyes. Peyton smiled which made Brooke immediately turn her fear into calm and contentment.

Brooke moved back to Peyton's shirt but she squatted her hands away. "Not so fast." Peyton used her hands to lift both of Brooke's hands above her head. She had a big grin on her face as she moved her hand down to Brooke's thigh. She started kissing her neck as her other hand let go of Brooke's. Her hands moved to Peyton's back resting underneath her shirt.

The noises from the front door opening startled Peyton and made her panic. She quickly jumped away from Brooke and started buttoning her shirt up again.

"Peyton, it's ok." Brooke tried to reach out to the blonde to make her calm down.

"I thought you said Maria was out." Peyton had got up from the couch and was walking to the door.

"She is, its just Nathan, he moved in yesterday." Brooke got up herself and followed Peyton. "Where are you going?"

They walked past Nathan in the corridor. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just quickly grabbing something." He could tell by the way that Brooke was looking that it wasn't a good time. He quickly ran up the stairs and left the two girls alone.

Peyton looked back at Brooke. "I think it's best if I go."

Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm to stop her. "You don't have to. It's ok."

Peyton moved from Brooke's grasp. "I really think I should." Peyton opened the door and ran to her car. Brooke stood watching as she frustratingly put her hand through her hair. She closed her front door and slumped to the floor. Nathan came back down the stairs and saw the defeated look in his friend's face.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, kneeling down at her feet.

"I'm not sure." She looked up at him. "Everything seemed to be fine and then she freaked out when she heard the front door."

He bent down and placed a hand on her knee. "She obviously still needs time, but she'll be ok." He got up. "Are you going to be ok coz I'm off to break up with the teacher?"

Brooke got up herself seeing as she was blocking the door. "I'll be fine."

After Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek, she moved out of the way and he walked out the door. Brooke decided she wasn't going to sit around and wait. She grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

* * *

A smiling Melissa, at her front door, greeted Nathan. He put on a fake smile for a second and double-checked no one was watching when he fully entered the house. On the way, he had been mulling over how he was going to handle the situation. Whether or not he was going to be tactful and soften the blow or just go full hog and be brutally honest. She finally decided to just see how it panned out and deal with it whichever way he needed to.

"I'm so glad to see you." Melissa walked closer to Nathan, moving her hands up towards him but he pulled away. "We need to talk."

This made her stop and look at him strangely. "This doesn't sound good. Those words never sound good."

"This has to end now." He backed away from her.

"Why, we're having fun." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fun, you call this fun. It might have started off that way but you're getting possessive and jealous and I can't take it anymore. You forget that I'm only seventeen. This." He pointed towards her and himself. "Shouldn't be happening and it has to end."

Melissa walked back up to him and put her hands on his face. "Nathan, come on." He pulled her hands from his face and started backing up. "It's over." He walked towards the door but looked back at her before her opened it. "I'll see you at school." He walked out the door, got in his car and drove off.

* * *

Peyton had been driving around town for a while, trying to clear her head, listening to music. She had already paid a visit to her mother's grave and just spent some time talking to her. She would usually pay a visit to get some clarity or just to generally spend some time. She had no idea where she was going to at this moment, she just kept driving. She wasn't sure why or what took her to her destination but she found herself there all the same. She parked her car and walked up the path to the front door. She knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened and Peyton spoke. "Hey, can we talk?"


	16. The Story

A/N: So this update has taken me a while to write for many reasons. The main one was that I wanted to get it exactly right. I'm not completely happy with it but if I didn't post it now, I'll probably be still trying to edit it until next year.  
Thanks to those that reviewed the last update and shout out to _Realish_ for being the 100th reviewer and _Sophi20_ for guessing where Peyton ended up. Read and enjoy.

**The Story**

Haley was sitting in her room strumming some chords on her acoustic guitar. This was her therapy, so to speak. She would get lost in a song she was playing and just feel it. This was something she did every Sunday, something that would make her forget how lonely she was in her house. She was the youngest and all of her siblings had flown the nest. Her parents had gone on a trip for a couple of days, which really meant a couple of weeks. The sound of her doorbell interrupted her. She placed her guitar on her bed and walked down the stairs. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Peyton standing on her doorstep. She opened her door fully to let the curly blonde in. "Are you ok?" She enquired.

"Err, I've got a few things on my mind and I guess I'm finally ready to talk about it. Is that ok?" Peyton walked into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Sure. I told you yesterday that I was here if you needed to talk. What's on your mind?" Haley walked towards the fridge and grabbed a couple of cans of drink, handing one of them to Peyton.

"I might need something stronger than this." Peyton pulled the ring of the can and took a huge gulp. "You know how you asked if Brooke and I were friends, well I might have withheld a little bit of the truth." She took a very big breath and composed herself. She was feeling very nervous but she knew that she needed to get things off her chest so it could help process everything. Haley saw the nervousness on Peyton and thought she would ease the situation. "It's no big deal that the two of you were secretly friends." Haley pulled the can to her lips.

Peyton chuckled a little. "That's the thing, we weren't friends. We were dating."

Haley spat the drink out of her mouth, luckily not in Peyton's direction. She quickly got up and grabbed some kitchen roll to wipe her face and the mess she made on the table. She looked at Peyton and words seemed to fail her. She couldn't even put a word to how she was feeling in that moment. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was air.

"Haley are you freaked out because that wouldn't be good especially as you're the first person I've told." Peyton's words seemed to snap words into Haley.

"I'm not freaked out, I think. I'm just taken by surprise. Yeah that's it." Haley walked back towards were she was sitting. "I get a feeling that there's more to this. Would I be right?"

Peyton nodded. "Where do I start?"

"How about at the beginning, like when were the two of you together." Haley made a conscious effort to make sure she still didn't sound shocked, to make Peyton more comfortable with continuing.

"I can do that." Peyton covered her mouth with her hand and rubbed it, trying to sort the words out in her head, first. "Brooke and I have always been the opposite of each other, I guess that's part of what made us clash at first. I don't even remember how that even started; maybe I bumped into her or looked at her the wrong way. We had this way of pushing each other's buttons. One time it seemed to get out of hand and we managed to get detention for a week."

Haley interrupted her, "I remember that, you were both…" she could see the look on Peyton's face. "Sorry." She threw her hand out to tell her to continue.

"So we had detention together. I guess they were trying to make us get along at the same time as learn a valuable lesson. When the teacher would disappear, we started talking civilly; I didn't even know she had it in her. This kind of led to us hanging out a couple of times at my place. When we were in the presence of others she would go back to her usual self."

"Queen bitch by any chance." Haley piped in.

"Yes, queen bitch. So I would go along with it." Peyton started to play with her fingers. The more she would say, the more nervous she got. "I would always have to drive pass her house to get to Aunt Karen's and sometimes through no fault of my own, I would nearly hit her with my car."

"Too busy changing the CD I guess." Haley laughed.

"Yes and before you say it, I know it's a bad habit." Peyton took a huge gulp of her drink before continuing. "As usual we would have a verbal throw down after said incident. One time it got too close and I didn't have my seatbelt on. Instead of hitting her, I hit my head on the steering wheel when I put the brakes on. She took me into her house and patched me up. I was sitting on her kitchen counter and she was standing in between my legs, when she was cleaning my wound. Not only was I completely fuzzy but I was confused. There was no doubt that I was attracted to her but as far as I knew she was straight. It didn't stop her from flirting with me like she knew my secret. Her face was so close and I don't know what came over me but I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I blame the bump on my head for my temporary insanity, as I thought it would have spelt disaster. I bet you can't guess what she did next."

"I don't know, she freaked, threatened to tell everyone at school and kicked you out her house." Haley replied thinking that it would be her reaction.

"I was expecting her to do that but when she pulled away, she said 'what took you so long' and smirked. Would you believe that she knew I had a thing for her but she was waiting for me to make the first move?" Peyton brushed some hair away from her face. "I guess all the arguing was sexual tension or something. We kept up the façade of us disliking each other while we were seeing each other until something happened that changed it all." Peyton started to choke up a little and was fighting hard to stop herself from crying.

Haley could see the discomfort in her friend and reached out and rested her hand on Peyton's. "I'm still here and I'm listening."

"The thing we had in common was the lack of parental units for one reason or another so it was easy for us to sneak around. We were fooling around in her room one day when out of the blue, her parents came home and they caught us practically naked. Brooke didn't do anything." Peyton took a deep breath and started playing with her drink. "I tell a lie, she did do something. She told them that I was forcing her to do things. Her father was completely out of it but her mother was pulling me by my hair. She threatened to call the police and I got myself out of there as soon as I got out of her grip." Tears were now running down Peyton's face. Haley moved closer, putting her arm around the blonde.

"Brooke kept trying to explain and apologise but I was too hurt. That's why I left Tree Hill suddenly. My grandmother being sick provided me with an out that I could actually explain. Brooke said she convinced her parents not to call the police, as they wouldn't want people to know and 'ruin the family name'. While I was away, she tried contacting me to make amends but I ignored her."

"What made you come back then?" Haley asked, giving her a tissue.

"I knew I couldn't run anymore and I needed to face everything and everyone. Turns out Brooke's parents didn't stick around either." Peyton wiped her face.

"I don't understand why she treated you the way she did when you came back." A confused Haley wondered.

"That was just her way of dealing with it, I guess; her defence mechanism. We didn't know how to be with each other anymore and she did what she knew best, queen bitch." Peyton replied.

"You sound like that was in the pass. You not knowing how to deal." Haley assumed.

Peyton started to nervously tap the table. "We have kind of been dancing around each other since we got paired up to do that project and we were talking without really sorting things out. I guess it was her turn to make the first move this time."

"Are the two of you back together now?" Haley questioned.

"Yes, no. I'm not sure." Peyton's hand went through her hair, feeling unclear about the whole situation. "This weekend has been confusing."

"Wait a minute." Haley paused for a minute as things started to click into place. "Yesterday, you disappeared and she had a mark on her neck when she returned from the bathroom. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Peyton perked up and smiled.

"Were you in the bathroom when I came looking for you?" Haley asked another question.

Peyton couldn't contain her laughter. "Yes. You kind of ruined the moment."

"Eww." Haley couldn't contain herself and started laughing also.

Peyton stopped laughing for a moment and spoke with sincerity. "Jokes aside, I'm happy to finally get this off my chest."

Haley also stopped laughing. "Well I'm glad you came to talk to me about this but why if you don't mind me asking."

"I was at Brooke's earlier and I kind of freaked out. Nathan came in the house when we were making out and I bolted. I thought it was her parents and I mentally relived that night. Did you know Nathan's living there now?" Peyton enquired.

"I had no idea." Haley, who was looking down, looked at Peyton. "Does this mean you've forgiven her then?"

Peyton frowned, not really knowing the answer. "I don't know. I'm trying but it's hard. I just know that it's hard to let her go too."

"You guys need to talk properly and lay your cards out." Haley added.

Peyton chuckled to herself. "That's exactly what Nathan said the other day."

"If Nathan knows, does Lucas?" Haley thought for a moment that the boys might have seen something between the girls that Haley didn't.

"No and I don't think I can tell him. We don't talk about a lot of things. We're both more closer to you than each other and it was hard enough telling you." Peyton concluded.

"But I'm guessing that Brooke told Nathan."

"That's different. Brooke has some strange bond with Nathan that goes back to 1st grade, but she didn't even tell him until last week."

"Well I won't say anything." Haley said.

"Thanks Hales."

* * *

Peyton had spent a few hours with Haley and then went driving around town. She got lost in her thoughts. She felt relieved to finally get things off her chest. Haley was understanding and as usual a great listener. She knew before that if she were going tell anybody then it would be her. Peyton walked up to her front door and opened it. Sat before her was Brooke on her stairs.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Peyton asked, closing the door and slowly walking towards the stairs.

"I'm not sure, maybe a couple of hours. I was driving around for a bit and found myself here. I hope you don't mind that I used the key you gave me." Brooke waved the key that she used.

"No, it's fine." Peyton took a seat on a step below where Brooke was sitting.

"Why did you run off?" Brooke asked.

Peyton felt dryness in her lips and licked them before answering. "I needed to go and clear my head."

"I thought you might be here when I arrived." Brooke spoke so quietly that Peyton could barely hear her.

"I drove around for a bit and found myself at Haley's." Peyton looked down at her hands, feeling slightly nervous. "I guess I needed to talk to someone too."

"You could have talked to me." Brooke stated. This brought Peyton's eyes to the other girl. "I know but I needed someone that wasn't aware of our history so I could just get it all out. I told her everything."

"Is she mad at me?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"No, just disappointed I guess." Peyton replied.

"She's been disappointed a lot recently regarding my behaviour so I guess this is another one to add to the list." Brooke knew she hadn't painted herself in a positive light and not just in the last few days.

"It's also another one to add to the list of people that know." Peyton added.

"What are we going to do, I mean what happens now?" Brooke wondered seeing as everything was thrown back in the air and she was no clearer to where she stood with Peyton than at the beginning of the weekend.

Peyton yawned; the day had taken its toll on her. "I don't know right now but all I know is that I'm tired. We should just sleep on it and talk properly tomorrow."

"You're right. It's getting late. I should go." Brooke got up and walked past Peyton. She watched Brooke walk down the stairs until she got up and stopped her by speaking. "Brooke."

Brooke slowly turned round and looked at Peyton. No words were pasted through their lips. Brooke watched Peyton hold her hand out. She glanced between Peyton's eyes and hand before she placed her own hand in Peyton's. Both girls smiled as Peyton pulled the other girl closer and kissed her hand. She led Brooke up the stairs to her room.

* * *

A/N: So there it is, the reason Peyton left has been revealed. Now that the mystery has gone, I hope you still stick with this as there's more to come


	17. Teenage Love Affair

A/N: So I'm back with an update. Thanks to those that reviewed, it means a lot. For any of you that have been reading my other fict, I haven't given up on it. I just haven't been able to write anything but that has changed and I hope to get an update up before the end of the month.

**Teenage Love Affair**

It was early in the morning when both girls woke up. Peyton had actually been up a few minutes before but didn't want to move, she was just content in just watching Brooke. She would never admit it to the other girl but she had missed things like this. It would always remind her of the first verse of that Aerosmith song from Armageddon. She also didn't want to admit that she had a soft spot for that song, it was more of a Brooke song than a Peyton one; maybe that was part of the reason why she liked it. When Brooke fluttered her eyes open, Peyton pretended that she was also waking up. They just laid facing each other and smiling. There was no disputing how happy they were both feeling to see each other this way.

"Morning." Peyton greeted first.

"Morning." Brooke then moved in and kissed Peyton softly. Peyton wanted to revel in the kiss but Brooke pulled away quicker than the blonde wanted her too.

"I can get used to that." Peyton said while opening her eyes.

"You better, because there's more where that came from." Brooke then realised there was something that she wanted to do. "I forgot to thank you for the beautiful picture you gave me. It's just how I remembered." Brooke said, moving in for another kiss, this time letting her lips linger for longer.

Peyton's smile got bigger when Brooke pulled away again. "When Nathan spoke to me, he saw me drawing it and said 'a picture paints a thousand words.' I didn't realise until that moment that I was thinking about it, about you and how it's your favourite day. When I got your note, it kind of put everything into place."

Brooke's hand reached out to caress Peyton's face. "It wasn't just my favourite day because I got to watch a sunrise in Wilmington. It was mostly because I got to spend it with you. That weekend we spent together, I finally felt like I could be myself and just enjoy it. That's why I put the note in your locker because I wanted you to remember how I was, how we were then."

Peyton's hand reached for Brooke's hand that was residing on her face. She wanted to hold it, to feel her as she responded. "It wasn't really a case of me needing to remember that because I never forgot. It was more a case of trying to get over how we ended."

Brooke entwined their hands and shifted a little closer to the blonde, not that there was much space between them in the first place. "I know I've said it many times before but I am sorry, more than you know."

"I do know." Peyton looked deep into Brooke's eyes. She had heard the brunette apologise many times and she could see the sincerity there like the other times. But for Peyton, this was different because she actually believed it for the first time.

Brooke decided to be brave and ask a question that she had wanted to bring up for days. "Do you really believe that love is a word that people say and don't mean?"

Peyton paused at Brooke's question. She had kind of forgotten that she had made that statement when they were answering the questions for their project. When she said it, there was anger and resentment behind those words. They were directed at Brooke and both girls knew that. It was evident to Peyton that Brooke needed something to let her know that she hadn't completely meant it. The only response that Peyton could think of, without telling a lie was, "Sometimes."

Brooke tensed up and pulled her hand away from Peyton and the other girl instantly felt strange without it. She wanted to hold her hand again but talked herself out of it.

"Where do we go from here?" Brooke tentatively asked.

Peyton wanted to lighten the situation and jokingly answered. "To school."

"Ha, ha, very funny, but seriously Peyt." Brooke had lightly kicked Peyton, as it was easier to do than her normal hit on the arm.

Peyton had pulled Brooke's hand back towards her and held it, rubbing her thumb along the back of Brooke's hand. "We try again but it can't be like before."

"I know." Brooke's eyes darted away from Peyton's but the blonde tugged Brooke's hand to get her to look back at her. "I won't carry on the public act of hating you. That's all I can give you at the moment."

Peyton brought Brooke's hand to her lips and planted small kisses on her knuckles before speaking. "It's a start though."

"What is the time anyway?" Brooke didn't want to ask the question, as she knew she would have to go.

Peyton raised her head to look over Brooke. Her clock was on Brooke's side of the bed. "5am." Peyton lowered her head back down and pulled Brooke closer to her.

"You know I have go home and change out of these clothes." Brooke lifted the cover to show that she was still fully dressed.

"I know but you don't have to go just yet." Peyton closed the gap between the two and kissed Brooke. Brooke pulled away with a smile on her face. "I guess I can stay a little bit longer." She moved in to kiss Peyton again.

"Good because your neck and I were having fun the other day and I think the party should continue." Peyton winked at the other girl before moving in again.

* * *

Brooke quietly opened her front door, hoping not to disturb Nathan or Maria. She had closed the door and turned to walk up the stairs but she stopped. In front of her stood Nathan with his arms crossed. "And where have you been young lady? I've been waiting up all night for you."

Brooke furrowed her eyebrows and just stared at him before they both started laughing.

"I didn't even know you were still out until I heard you creeping in. Did you spend the night with your blonde friend?" Nathan asked teasingly, uncrossing his arms.

"Yes I did." She beamed.

"You little minx." He continued teasing, wiggling his eyebrows.

"It wasn't like that. We were completely clothed." Her answer was a bit defensive and she rounded it off with a swift hit on his arm.

"Have the two of you sorted everything, fully?" He asked slowly rubbing the spot on his arm where she struck.

Brooke stood there with a huge smile on her face, thinking of the blonde she left just moments ago. "Yes, we had a chat earlier and yesterday. We are officially back together and I will be nicer to her in public too."

"Whoa, that's a big step for you." He pointed out.

"I know. I'm growing." She exclaimed.

"Well I think she should come round for dinner so I can ask what her intentions are." He crossed his arms and tried to put on his father's act.

A sense of worry began to wash over Brooke, remembering what he was like in the same situation before. "You are not going to do to her what you did to Jake."

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault if people scare easily." He spoke sarcastically and chuckled internally. He then changed the tone in his voice. "But I'm being serious about the three of us having dinner. She's your girlfriend so I guess I should get to know her better."

"Ok." She then got a bright idea. "Maybe we can invite Tutor girl too."

Nathan squinted his eyes in suspicion. "This isn't a set up is it?"

"I hadn't even thought about that, but thanks for the thought." She was excited by the idea but wanted to tell him the real reason she wanted to invite her. "Peyton told her everything so the both of you know what a crap girlfriend I am."

"I'm sure Haley doesn't think that, but I'm a different story." This earned Nathan another hit from Brooke. "I'm gonna have to wear padding there."

"It's your own fault." She claimed.

"How do you work that one out?" He was half joking but confused by her claim.

She placed both her hands on her hips and gave her famous Brooke stance. "You shouldn't say things that you know you're going to get hit for."

"I'm sorry that you hit me." He said sarcastically.

Brooke decided to change the subject. "Did you break it off the cougar?"

Nathan shook his head and laughed at Brooke's name for the older woman. "She's not that old and yes I did. She thinks I dumped her for you. She's very jealous of you."

"And so she should. I'm fabulous." She flipped her hair back and put her hand up in the air like she was posing for a photo shoot.

Nathan could help but laugh at her pose. "How did you manage to get that big head of yours through the door."

"You made room for me when you got your bigger head through it." She bit back, thinking that two could play that game.

Nathan faked laugh, clutching his sides. "Oh my God, you're like so funny." He mocked, putting on his best fake female Californian accent.

"Now I'm gonna go and take a shower. Are we riding together or separately?" She queried.

"I can drive you there. I'm sure Peyton would love to drive you back home. That's if you're planning to come home tonight." He joked. Instead of dignifying his words with a response, Brooke stuck her tongue out and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Haley had gotten to school early as usual to properly prepare for the day ahead. She was at her locker when Brooke walked up to her tentatively. "Permission to approach, Tutor girl."

Haley looked in Brooke's direction and smiled. "Permission granted."

"Do you hate me?" Brooke asked. This question had taken Haley by surprise. "No, I don't." She answered.

Brooke was surprised by Haley's reaction. When she first spotted her at the lockers her gut instinct was to run in the other direction. She thought that Haley would be cold towards her and it came as a welcomed relief that she didn't hate her. "You should. I would hate me for what I did to Peyton. She told me that she spoke to you."

Haley really looked at Brooke and she couldn't put her finger on what she felt her eyes were asking. Was it forgiveness, acceptance? She wasn't sure, but she knew that she would need to give her something. "The most important thing is what Peyton thinks of you and that you don't repeat it."

Those words seemed give Brooke a sense of relief. To others, they wouldn't have meant anything but for her it was everything. She respected Haley and they had become friends. She didn't want her poor choices to get in the way of that. Brooke pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Haley." She pulled away, changing the subject. "Are you busy at lunch because we need to start planning 'project Jag'?"

"I think I can fit you into my busy schedule."

"Great." Brooke leaned with her back to the lockers, shifting her weight to one leg. "Seeing as he hasn't left school yet, maybe we should have lunch off campus."

Haley continued sorting out her locker, transferring books to and from her back. "We can grab something from Karen's café."

"Great idea. Nathan will be driving. Got to make him spend at least one lunch away from the gym."

"Where should we meet?" Haley asked.

"Nathan's parking spot will be fine."

Haley closed her locker door and turned fully to face Brooke. "Cool. I need to go and find Lucas so I'll catch you later." Haley walked down the hallway. Brooke walked in the opposite direction, making her way to her locker, when a sight caught her eyes that made a smile creep upon her face. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Fancy that indeed. I was just thinking that it had been a while since I've seen a certain Miss Davis." Peyton whispered. "Do you wanna have lunch together?" She asked.

Brooke really wanted to spend some alone time and nearly said yes. For a split second, she had forgotten her plans. With a heavy heart she spoke, "Sorry, I can't. I'm having lunch with Haley and Nathan so we can plan Jake's surprise party."

"Your planning your ex boyfriend's birthday party." She said a little louder with a hint of annoyance.

Brooke scoffed at Peyton's reaction. She didn't think that Peyton had any reason to behave like this. "Come on Peyton, don't be like that. We're friends and I want to do something for my friend."

Peyton simply rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Brooke thought Peyton was being childish and knew that Peyton had no reason to behave like this and couldn't understand why. She looked around the hallways to make sure no one was listening before she responded. "I understand if you give me shit for how I treated you but not for this. There's nothing to be jealous about. If you're going to be like that then I won't invite you to join us at lunch. I'll see around." Brooke stomped off to class, leaving a frustrated Peyton.

Mr Reeves was addressing the class, while Peyton was trying to get Brooke's attention. Brooke knew what Peyton was trying to do but ignored it until she felt her cell vibrating. She had a feeling that it would be from Peyton. She thought about ignoring it and instead concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but that hadn't worked so far. She decided to see what the message was and it read 'sorry about earlier'. Brooke sighed and looked over at Peyton and smiled. This caused the blonde to smile also. Brooke's phone vibrated again and it said 'u, me + dinner'

'it's a d8' Brooke replied back. She took another quick look at Peyton and they both shared a quick smile.

Peyton had written another message but before Brooke had the chance to read it, Mr Reeves walked up to Brooke's desk and cleared his throat. "Miss Davis, you know being caught using your phone in class equals detention." He took her phone away and read the text.

'ur a gd kind of distraction. Shame 4 Reeves, he's my fav'

He couldn't help but internally smile at the last part. Compliments from students were few and far between and he was going to take that. He shook it off and went back into serious mode. "Now if you don't reveal who you were messaging, then the whole class will join you."

The whole class grumbled as Brooke fell silent. Luckily she had saved Peyton's number under a nickname but that didn't stop her and Peyton panicking internally. Nathan could see this and stood up. "I sent the text, Mr Reeves."

The teacher turned to him and walked back to the front of the class. "Well Mr Scott, you'll be joining Miss Davis after school."

"But we both have practice Mr Reeves." Nathan complained.

Mr Reeves sat back in his chair and took his glasses off to clean them. "You should have thought about that before."

The bell for the end of class rang; everyone quickly gathered their books and exited. Both Peyton and Brooke stood by Nathan's desk, waiting until the last person left.

"Thank you Nathan." Peyton said.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do it." Brooke added.

He quickly glanced at the door to make sure no one was still about before responding. "I know but I didn't think you would be ready for everyone to know what I think you were saying in those texts."

"Thank you again." Brooke gave Nathan a hug.

At lunchtime, Mr Reeves stepped into the staff room, grabbing his food from the fridge. When he closed the fridge, Mr Chavez was standing near him. "So how's you're morning been?" Mr Reeves asked.

"The same as usual, me teaching but barely anyone listening. How about you?" Mr Chavez responded.

Both teachers moved over to the nearest table and took a seat. "The highlight was the Prom King and Queen sending texts to each other in class." Mr Reeves answered.

"Isn't there supposed to be a vote for the coveted title?" Mr Chavez asked, faking his interest in this particular high school tradition.

"Even I can see that Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis will be Prom King and Queen. Text messages to each other in class, whatever happened to the old fashion paper notes?" Both teachers began to laugh at how things had changed in high school over the years. Unknown to them, Miss McIntyre was eavesdropping on their conversation. Internal anger was building up. She dropped her cup on the table hard and walked out of the staff room. It didn't help to see Nathan walking through the hallways with his arm around Brooke.


	18. Sweet About Me

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Seeing as I've just updated my other story, I thought I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore for this. I need help with a question that Brooke asks about Haley in this chapter. This will help part of the story so please check out my profile and vote on my poll. I'll leave it open for a couple of weeks.

**Sweet About Me**

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Nathan were sitting at Karen's café discussing 'project Jag.' Discussing was a term that three of them would use loosely as it was more a case of Brooke telling them what they were going to do, no questions asked.

Peyton, who was sitting next to Haley, kept making faces at Brooke. This caused Brooke to constantly burst into fits of giggles. Haley and Nathan kept watching the two wondering if they had missed the joke. They watched the two of them pass sultry looks at each other and wondered why they didn't sit together instead. When they arrived, Brooke made the point of sitting next to Nathan, much to Peyton's disappointment.

"Nate, you can invite the jocks and take care of the drinks, I'll of course will invite the cheerleaders. Tutor girl, you can invite his other classmates and anyone he speaks to at work, that isn't too old. You can also be in charge of the food." She looked over at Peyton wondering what job to give her. "Goldilocks, you can do the decorations but none of that dark stuff, remember it's a happy occasion. We have to keep it quiet with the invites so we should only tell Bevin and Tim on Friday. I reckon we should set everything up on Thursday so we don't have to rush around on Friday after school. It gives us time to look our best." Brooke flashed her winning smile, showing off her dimples.

"What time should we expect you and Jake?" Haley asked not noticing the look of annoyance in Peyton. Brooke noticed this and mouthed 'please' before answering. "I figure between 9-9.30pm. I'll text when we're close by so you can get the lights off. I'll tell him I left his present there."

"Does he know it's not a date?" Peyton asked sharply.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the question. Peyton's jealously was annoying her but she didn't want to mention anything in fear of making things worse. "Of course he does. We're just friends and he knows that." She lightly hit Nathan under the table and looked at him, silently pleading to him. He instantly got the message and came out with a reason to excuse him and Haley away from the table.

"Haley, can I speak to you in private about some tutoring?" Haley nodded and followed him away from the table.

"Yeah, that wasn't obvious." Peyton scoffed.

Brooke got up and sat beside Peyton. "Ok spill."

"There's nothing to spill." Peyton responded looking and sounding disinterested in the conversation.

"I don't get it Peyton and I'm really trying hard to understand but you're not making it easy for me. I thought after everything that's happened, we would be past this." This time it was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes and Brooke wasn't impressed. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not interested in Jake anymore?"

Peyton couldn't make eye contact with Brooke; instead she just shot her words out at her. "You were before and who's to say you won't be again."

"I'm to say." Brooke pounded the table, which made Peyton look up at her. "We can't change the past but we can do something about the future and I see you in it, not him. Please understand that I want to throw my friend a birthday party. I would do the same for Nathan, Haley and despite the attitude, even you."

For some reason, Peyton only seemed to pay attention to the last part of what Brooke had said and decided to play on it. "We're you planning on throwing me a birthday party?"

"Possibly. Maybe a party for two, but the way you're acting it might be a party for one. If you play your cards right you might be able to change that." Brooke got flirtatious with her words.

"Well maybe we can celebrate it early like after dinner tonight." Peyton smiled and raised her left eyebrow up, flirtatiously.

Brooke laughed at the switch in Peyton's demeanour and her words. "We can definitely do that. Don't think I didn't notice the convenient change in subject, but I'll let you get away with it this time." Brooke looked to where Nathan and Haley were. "Totally changing the subject myself, I want to set Tutor girl up but can you clarify something for me please. I'm not sure if she likes Nate, Jag or Broody?"

"What?" Peyton asked confused.

"Nathan, Jake and Lucas. Which one does she like?" Brooke clarified.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I didn't know she even liked any of them." Peyton laughed to herself, remembering a thought she had, not too long ago. "For a split second I actually thought she liked you."

"Me. Tutor girl isn't like that. Where as with you, there were sirens screaming that you wanted to get into my pants." Brooke made hand gestures to emphasise her point, she also couldn't help grinning at her own words.

Peyton turned her body fully towards Brooke and tilted her head to one side. "That's kind of cocky of you to think that."

"It's a fact and you're not denying it." Brooke lighting tapped Peyton on the nose.

"So if you knew that I wanted you so bad, why didn't you make a move?" Peyton moved closer to Brooke.

The brunette shook her head like she was being asked a stupid question. "I'm the captain of cheerleading squad. I'm not meant to like you for many reasons."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "So why didn't you freak out when I kissed you?" She wondered.

Brooke knew that the conversation wasn't in a joking manner anymore and she gave a serious answer. "I finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for you."

"How long did you have feelings for me?" Peyton whispered her question.

"I'm not having this conversation with you now." Brooke crossed her arms in protest. "I'm surprised that we haven't had this conversation before."

Peyton started to tug on Brooke's arm, trying to get her to answer her question. "I want to know when you started having feelings for someone you couldn't stand."

Brooke knew that the only way to get Peyton to stop was to turn the conversation on her. "Well if you really want to have this conversation, then I think we should start on when you started having feelings for me. It's only fare to share."

"You know I only kissed you because I had concussion. I thought there was a supermodel in front of me." Peyton started laughing.

"You're really not doing yourself any favours here." Brooke hit Peyton on the arm, before the two of them burst into laughter.

"Do you think its safe to go back yet?" Haley asked looking at the two girls.

Nathan's eyes also followed Haley eye line and saw what seemed like a better state then when they had left them. "They're smiling which can only be a good sign."

Haley looked at Nathan and wanted to know something that had been on her mind since the weekend. "Why did Jake and Brooke split up?"

Nathan looked at Haley and without hesitation, he answered. "She told me he's a lovely bloke and any girl would be lucky to have him but the only feelings she had were of the friends variety. I guess I now understand why."

"I couldn't even see the two of them being friends let alone anything more. I've never seen Peyton smile like that. It's good to see her happy." Having known the blonde for most of her life, she knew some of the pain that she went through and she was pleased that she was happy with Brooke.

"They still have a lot to figure out especially if Peyton keeps getting jealous about Jake." They looked at each other, not knowing why the blonde was so jealous. The two of them walked back over to the girls.

"I hate to interrupt but we better go if we don't want to be late." Haley informed them, she had no intention of being late for school.

"Maybe we can skip school instead, Peyt." Brooke pleaded.

"My car is still at school, so I kind of have to go back." Peyton didn't actually want to go back to school. She would have easily skipped if it weren't for her car.

Brooke pouted at her response. "That's so not the answer I wanted." Both girls followed Haley and Nathan out the door.

"I'm sorry princess, you don't always get what you want." Peyton said from behind Brooke.

"Ok, you can't tease anyone again for nicknames if that's what you call Brooke." Haley said while getting into the front passenger seat. Peyton followed Brooke into the back as Nathan drove them back to school.

"How about you come by mine at 8pm and bring some spare clothes so you don't have to ditch me so early in the morning. I would pick you up but I figured you would want to go to school in separate cars." Peyton whispered.

"That's a big assumption of yours that I'm staying over." Brooke leaned towards Peyton's ear. "What can you possibly have planned for me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peyton bit her lip as she felt the brunette's breath. She turned to face Brooke and couldn't help her eyes from darting to her lips. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Well I guess you're gonna have to wait until tonight." Brooke couldn't take the chance of anyone seeing them.

"You could always come by earlier, maybe straight after school." Peyton said hopefully, taking Brooke's hand in hers.

"Sorry but I have cheerleading practice." Brooke replied.

Peyton burrowed her eyes in confusion. "But you wanted to ditch school before."

"It's your own fault. If you had ditched with me, then I would have cancelled practice." By this time they were back at school and Nathan had pulled into his parking space. Before Brooke opened the door, she leaned closer to Peyton. "I guess you're gonna have to wait a few more hours. Catch you later." She got out of the car and headed to her next class with Nathan.

Part of the reason that Brooke wanted to ditch afternoon class was because she had Melissa McIntyre. She had a dislike for the teacher and it wasn't because of her involvement with Nathan, though it didn't help. She found her classes a bore. When Melissa addressed the class, Brooke rolled her eyes, not particularly feeling impressed by the 'cougar' as she had named her.

Brooke hadn't been paying much attention throughout the class, as she was counting down the minutes. She was overly excited by her plans with Peyton, not that she really knew what was going to happen, but imagining it wasn't a bad idea. Nathan was trying to get her attention. Before she could make out what he was trying to say, Melissa spoke. "Brooke, what's the answer?"

Brooke looked at her confused, having no clue what the topic was even about, let alone what the answer was. "I plead the fifth on that one."

Melissa shook her head in disbelief. "You do know that's only used to stop a witness from incriminating themselves in a court case."

"Yes. The incriminating evidence is that if I answer your question, then I'm admitting to paying attention or even liking your class." This caused the rest of the class to erupt in laughter.

"Everybody, quiet down. Brooke, you'll be staying behind after class." Melissa continued with the rest of the lesson as Brooke paid even less attention.

When the bell rang, everybody started to leave class quickly. To wind Melissa up, Brooke shouted quite loudly to Nathan. "Don't forget I'm riding with you after practice." Nathan nodded and walked out of the door. Peyton, who was walking up to the classroom, met him.

"Hey, has Brooke gone to the gym already?" She enquired.

"No. She's still in the classroom with Mel…Miss McIntyre." He corrected himself quickly, not wanting to expose his familiarity with the teacher. "I'll see you later." He made his way to the gym, while Peyton stood standing outside the classroom. After a few minutes, Brooke walked out the room huffing in utter annoyance.

"Hey." Peyton interrupted Brooke's internal cursing.

"Hi." Seeing the blonde pleasantly surprised Brooke. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you."

"I just thought I'll walk you to practice." The both of them started walking slowly along the hallway. "Why were you in there so long."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "She was being a bitch and gave me an essay to write and hand in to her before the end of the day tomorrow. It kind of wrecks our plans." Disappointment rang from her voice as she was thinking that they would probably have to cancel their plans. Peyton had something else in mind. "I can always help you so it gets done quicker."

Brooke stopped in shock at the offer. "You'll do that for me." Her voice had a hint of surprise.

"Sure." Peyton wore a timid smile, as she didn't feel as comfortable when she first thought of it.

The two girls started walking again. "Maybe I'll have to come over a bit earlier."

Peyton felt more at ease and she quickly stole a look at the brunette. "I won't complain if you do."

Brooke couldn't help the feeling inside. She was happy and wanted the time she had with Peyton to continue. Unfortunately she had other things to attend to. "This is my stop, so I'll see you later." Both girls wanted to share a kiss but they couldn't, instead they waved goodbye to each other. Peyton watched Brooke enter the gym before she turned round to make her way out of school.


	19. Climbing The Walls

A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. Would you believe after the whole summer of waiting for the new season of One Tree Hill that watching it would render me useless and unable to write a single word. I'm not even sure what's got me writing now, maybe 4 weeks of shouting at the television. I'm not even going to say why but it has made me consider writing a Baley or Brathan story. Don't worry Breyton fans as I don't see that happening anytime soon as I can't even seem to write the Breyton one shots I had planned or even another chapter of my current stories.

Enough rambling (for now). I leave you with the next update and a reminder of my poll which is evenly poised. Tell me who should be Haley's crush in this story. Bye for now and I hope it I can get out of this funk.

**Climbing The Walls**

The next two days had gone by in a pretty much uneventful manner. Peyton had helped Brooke with her punishment and handed it in on time. They had spent two of the past three nights together at Peyton's. Thursday had come along and the main aim of the day was to sort out everything for the party. They just needed to get through school first.

The lunch bell rang; Nathan was walking Brooke to her locker, goofing about. Melissa exited her classroom and witnessed Brooke give Nathan a hug and a kiss. She stomped over, trying not to show her annoyance with what she saw. "Brooke." She shouted. The brunette turned round and instantly groaned. She knew that no words were needed.

"The essay you wrote wasn't good enough and you got a D. Next time, try harder." Melissa said with authority, standing firm with her arms crossed.

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She noticed Melissa looking at Nathan. She then turned to see his reaction and he was looking away uncomfortably. She lightly touched his arm to get his attention. "Come on, we better have lunch." She looked back at Melissa and pulled Nathan with her to the quad where they saw Peyton and Haley sitting. Brooke sat down next to Peyton in a huff.

"Ok, what's got you so pissed?" Peyton enquired.

"That Mcbitch gave me a D on the essay." Brooke threw her bag on the table and her head on arms, which were now on the table.

Peyton herself became pissed off by the grade. "That essay was at least a B not a D. A lot of hard work went into it."

Haley noticed the defensiveness of Peyton's words. "Did you work on it?" She asked.

"You're so whipped." Nathan said before Peyton had the chance to answer.

"I'm not." Peyton shouted. Some of the other students heard her and looked at her. She lowered her head in embarrassment. Brooke saw this and waited for the heads to turn back to what they were doing previously. "She offered." Brooke jumped to the blonde's defence, whispering.

Nathan started laughing. "That's even worse."

"Whatever." Peyton rolled her eyes at Nathan and then faced Brooke. "Has she got something against you coz she's been on your back everyday this week."

"It's no coincidence it started when I began publicly hanging out with you." Brooke joked, smiling to let Peyton know she was just having fun. Something that Nathan had said a few days before filtered back into her mind. 'She thinks I dumped her for you. She's very jealous of you.' She got up quickly and grabbed a confused Nathan. She waited until she was away from any eavesdroppers. "The cougar is being a bitch to me on purpose because of you."

"I'm sure she's just doing her job." He responded, thinking that Brooke was being overdramatic.

"Fix it. She thinks I'm dating you." Brooke couldn't help taking a swipe at his arm. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You can always tell her who you are actually dating." He pulled back with a grin on his face.

"If you don't sort it out then I will. In fact, don't worry yourself, I'll deal with her." Brooke stomped back to her sit beside Peyton, while Nathan slowly followed. Walking up to their table was Lucas, hand in hand with Theresa. They briefly looked at each other, wondering if they were dreaming.

"Have I missed something because when did you guys start hanging out with each other, especially Brooke and Peyton?" Lucas said.

"I thought you hated her." Theresa addressed Brooke.

Brooke sighed, "Things change. She's not so bad once you get to know her."

"Peyton, are you ok because you're crossing the dark side sitting next to a cheerleader and a jock. You're words, not mine." Lucas asked, still trying to get his head around the sight in front of him.

"You call us the dark side. This coming from Miss Emo." Brooke laughed.

"I'm not sure what to make of all this." Theresa pointed round the table. "It's like some weird family."

"Hey, some of us are actually family." Lucas said defensively. "You forget. Brother and cousin." He said while pointing at Nathan and Peyton.

"That's not the point." She looked around the table again, pointing for extra emphasise. "Nathan is hanging out with Haley and Peyton. Don't get me started on Brooke and Peyton."

"Its not really something you should be making a big deal out of." Peyton interrupted getting frustrated with the younger cheerleader. Noticing this, Brooke changed the subject. "Anyway, are the two of you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Does he have any idea yet?" Lucas asked, happy to go along with the change of subject.

"Not a clue." Brooke answered, confident that her plan was working without a hitch, though she knew that nothing could ever really go that smoothly.

"I can't believe it will be his last day of school too. Tree Hill High will be losing a hottie." Theresa added with a dreamy look in her eye.

"Hey." Lucas sounded a bit jealous of his girlfriend calling another guy a hottie.

"It's not like anyone had a chance with him. He only had eyes for one cheerleader." Theresa directed her comment at Brooke.

Brooke spotted Peyton rolling her eyes. She knew that once this weekend was over, then things wouldn't be so bad and Peyton's jealously wouldn't be so evident. She was hoping that Lucas would take Theresa away. She liked the girl and would normally have no problem with her but today she was annoying. It was like a higher power had heard her prayer as Theresa spoke. "I need to go and grab a book before class."

"Later guys." Lucas said while walking off. Brooke turned to Peyton, "Are you Ok?" Peyton just nodded and continued eating her lunch.

"I thought no one knew that you dated Jake?" Haley asked. Brooke didn't answer but continued watching Peyton.

"Nobody did. He just made it really obvious that he liked Brooke." Nathan answered. The rest of their lunch was mostly quiet except for the occasional comment. Brooke spent most of the time watching a silent Peyton play with her food.

* * *

Brooke was sitting in Nathan's car. She turned in her seat to look through the back windshield.

"She's still there." Nathan commented, knowing that Brooke was looking at Peyton, who was following behind with Haley in the car. He had watched his friend, constantly look back during their car ride.

"I know. It's just. Argh, I don't know." Brooke huffed turning back into her seat and faced the road ahead.

Nathan briefly looked over and saw the look of frustration in her face. "Is this because of Jake?"

"Yes. No." Brooke's hand went through her hair. "He hasn't even done anything and yet it's his fault. I don't get why she's being like this. I feel like she's pulling away and I don't know why."

"I really don't know what to say. I guess you're gonna have to talk to her." Nathan responded.

"Hopefully when tomorrow is over then things will be fine." Brooke looked back once more while Nathan pulled outside the beach house. They all got out of their respective cars and headed in.

"I guess we should make this place party ready and pack up anything that can be damaged or broken. We can put them in my parents room and lock it." Brooke told the other three, as usual taking charge of the situation.

"After that, Haley and I can go to the shops to grab supplies." Nathan added.

"Ok. Peyton come with me." Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand, not giving her a chance to answer, and pulled her into the kitchen. She turned to the blonde and pulled her into a kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day." Brooke said pulling away. "Where have you been?"

"At school, the same as you." Peyton answered sarcastically but was confused by the question, as Brooke knew where she was.

"That's not what I meant. I mean up here." Brooke tapped Peyton's head. The question was weighing on Peyton's mind. She knew she had been pulling away. The shear mention of Jake's name just seemed to always touch a nerve. For now, she was going to try and shake that feeling away and instead of answering Brooke's question, she pulled Brooke into another kiss. Brooke was caught in two minds. She could pull away and question Peyton or she could just forget about it for now. She chose the latter and kissed Peyton back. Brooke's hands moved from Peyton's face, to her hair while Peyton's hands moved down to Brooke's butt. Instead of caressing it, she lifted Brooke up onto the counter behind her, standing in between her legs. Hearts were beating fast and tongues were massaging each other's as a simple kiss heated up into something more. Minutes seemed to go by but this was oblivious to the two girls. The only time they broke away from each other was for air but as soon as that happened, they quickly resumed. The swinging of the kitchen door interrupted them.

"Brooke, we're gonna head out now." Haley burst through the door and immediately looked away when she saw the Brooke and Peyton. "Sorry."

"Its ok." Peyton commented through hers and Brooke's laughter.

"It's becoming a habit of yours Tutor girl. I'm not sure what I feel about a threesome."

"Brooke." Peyton and Haley shouted, both sounding slightly shocked by the comment.

"On that note, I'm leaving. See you in a bit." Haley exited the kitchen feeling slightly embarrassed. Brooke rested her forehead on Peyton's shoulder and sighed, while Peyton stroked the brunette's hair. Both girls were waiting for their breaths to even out when Brooke broke the silence. "Sometimes I wish we could just stay like this."

Peyton was rubbing her hand up and down Brooke's thigh. "Me groping you in your kitchen."

"Always the smart ass." Brooke lightly hit Peyton on her arm and then grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I meant just the two of us not having to worry about what anybody else thinks. I'm glad Haley and Nathan know because I feel I can start to be myself around you more."

Peyton was slowly moving her hand up until it stopped at Brooke's waist. "I understand what you're saying. Are you going to tell anyone else?"

"I don't know. I never really thought pass telling Nathan, to be honest." Brooke was playing with the blonde curls. She was telling the truth that she really hadn't thought about telling anybody else. She wasn't really close to anyone but Nathan. Its not to say that she didn't have other friends, because she did. Haley and Jake were her friends. Well Haley was Peyton's friend first and Jake was her ex boyfriend but still kind of her friend.

"What about your parents?" Peyton asked but she wasn't stupid, she knew the answer to that; she had witnessed their reaction first hand.

"That would require an actual conversation and we haven't spoken in months." Brooke couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from her mouth. The truth is that she hadn't spoken to her parents since Peyton left. They didn't want anything to do with her, not that they were jumping to spend time with her before. At least now she knew why. "What about you? Are you gonna tell Karen, your father or even Lucas?"

"Someday." Peyton started to look down where her hand was, feeling nervous about the words she was going to say. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way but she couldn't help it; sometimes Brooke did it to her. "Do you think the two of us could spend the whole weekend together once this party is done with?"

"I do believe you're nervous. It's so cute." Brooke placed her hand under Peyton's chin to lift her head. Once she looked into to her eyes, she just smiled and moved closer to kiss the blonde. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, pulling away.

"I'm not really sure yet. We could always pay an overdue visit to Wilmington." Peyton's confidence quickly returned and was evident in her smile.

Brooke pulled Peyton closer, with their lips close to touching. "We could totally do that." Brooke muttered before embarking on another lip lock.


	20. Further And Further Away

A/N: It's been a while, I know but things seem to be looking up and I haven't even seen yesterday's episode. A big thanks to Realish, idaatje and Sophi20. Hopefully things will start to get back to normal.

**Further And Further Away**

Brooke was standing in the restaurant bathroom while Jake was sitting at their table. Everybody had been making their way to the beach house. They were all told to bring something with them, in fear that at some point they could run out of drink. Haley had been keeping Brooke informed on everything. Even though it wasn't meant to be a date, everything around them was screaming a date. In fact they probably did go out to this particular restaurant when they were dating. Brooke mentally kicked herself before proceeding back to their table.

Jake looked up and spotted Brooke returning to her seat. "I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't get me any flowers. A guy can get hurt by such a snub."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later." Brooke thought about what she just said and how it could be taken out of context. She hoped Jake wouldn't do that. He was wearing a big grin on his face. "Get your head out the gutter Jag."

"You can't blame a guy for trying. So what is the occasion for dinner?"

"I told you that I just wanted to hang out." Jake didn't believe Brooke but decided to just go along with it and enjoy her company. He was certain that whatever she was up to, would reveal itself in due time.

At the beach house, the party was in full swing. Peyton had taken it upon herself to deal with the music, not that many of the guest list would be into some of her taste. She tried to accommodate the general consensus of music that she believed cheerleaders and jocks would like. She did however throw in some of her own choices, as she knew that they would be too drunk to notice.

Nathan walked up to her, bopping his head with two cups of drink. "Cool, you've got Mix Tape by Jack's Mannequin. I love that song." He handed one of the cups to her and she stood surprised by this. "You like this." She queried.

"Yeah. Every time I went round Brooke's last year, she would be playing this all the time and I grew to love it. Weirdly enough, it was on a mix CD she has." He took a sip of his drink, still enjoying the music in the background.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "I made her that CD. I didn't think she would play it, just toss it to one side instead."

"It makes sense now." Peyton looked at him blankly, hoping that he would explain himself. "During the summer I played it once, in the car and she just burst into tears but never told me why. She started playing it again, strangely enough; it coincided with when you came back." Peyton looked away, embarrassed by his words. "She's happy and you seem to have something to do with it." He continued.

Peyton was smiling and couldn't hide the blush that was forming on her face.

"Whatever the thing with Jake is, sort it out and talk to her. Don't let a guy she's no longer interested in come between the two of you. She's like a sister to me and I don't want to see her get hurt." He finished the rest of his drink. "Now that the serious part is over, how about we enjoy this party. What other tunes do you have?"

Haley was coming out of the toilet when she received the text message from Brooke telling her they were on their way. She made her way through the crowd, finding Nathan and Peyton. "They're on the way."

Peyton turned the music down while Nathan grabbed their attention. The crowd started groaning. "Hey the guest of honour is on the way so quiet down and cut the lights."

Jake looked out of the window noticing that something was going on, he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Now I know you're up to something; this isn't the way home."

"So I have a little confession to make. We weren't just hanging out, I was treating you to a birthday dinner. I have a gift for you but I left it at my house so I'm gonna pick it up now." She pulled up accidentally pressing the horn. Those that had driven were told to park elsewhere so there wouldn't be questions. "Come inside for a few minutes."

They both got out the car and headed for the front door. Before they got there, Brooke stopped and held out her hand. "Could you open the door for me while I fix my shoe." Jake didn't question it and took the keys from Brooke. While he was unlocking the door, Brooke was getting excited and started smiling. He opened the door and  
reached his hand out to find the light switch. A collective shout of surprise sang through the house when the light switched on. Jake initially jumped and started shaking his head. He turned to Brooke, smiling. "I knew you were up to something."

"Happy birthday Jag." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. They were standing in that position for a bit longer than she intended. Jake only broke away when people started patting him on the back. Brooke started scanning the room until she found a pair of green eyes. Both Brooke and Peyton wore goofy smiles as Brooke started to make her way through the crowd. With the music being restarted, people around them were dancing. Brooke did her best to avoid bumping into anyone, especially those that had drinks. Peyton was just about to move when she saw Brooke being stopped by some of her cheerleading squad. Her smile quickly faded as she turned to get herself another drink.

"So tell us, are you and Jake dating because if your not then there's a queue of girls waiting." One of the girls queried.

"Where is this queue? I can't see one." Bevin asked. The rest of the girls laughed.

"We're not dating so he's all yours." Brooke stated. She was trying her best to make out where Peyton was. The other girls kept talking while she nodded, pretending to pay attention. When she spotted Peyton again, she excused herself and quickly walked over to one of the drinks table.

"How long do you think I have to stay around before you and I can sneak off?" Brooke whispered in the blonde's ear.

Peyton smiled feeling the slight bit of contact from the brunette. "I'm not sure about you but I'm ready to leave now." Peyton, who's back, was towards Brooke, turned round, noticing the flash of dimples.

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea to host this. I can always leave Nathan and Haley in charge." Brooke picked up a bottle and poured some drink into an empty cup. She was pretty thirsty and downed the drink in one.

"Are you ok? You do know that there wasn't any alcohol in that." Peyton took a sip of her own drink.

"Of course. I'm doing this party sober so I can fully enjoy it and also enjoy your company." She smiled flirtatiously. They both turned round to fully survey the crowd. Before Brooke had the chance to speak again, Lucas walked up to them, throwing his arms around them both.

"Now what do we have here. Arch enemies being civil. What's with the two of you these days?" He was slurring some of his words and Brooke noticed that he smelt of alcohol.

"We're not enemies." Peyton rolled her eyes, sick of people continuingly making an issue of the two them.

"Are you drunk?" Brooke asked with a smile.

He shook his head and Brooke laughed. "Please tell me what it is about Jake?" He randomly asked.

Brooke squinted her in eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What is it about him that makes all the girls go all gooey."

Peyton turned to face the both of them. This made Lucas slightly unbalanced as Peyton had pulled out from under his arm. "Now that's an interesting question. I can't wait for the answer."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "He's a good guy with a kind heart. He looks out for people and he's loyal to the core. For those that don't know him they will just say he's not bad in the looks department."

"I think I should go and find my girlfriend." Lucas stumbled his way from the girls, who were just standing, looking at each other with no words passing their lips. Brooke wanted to break the silence and she dragged Peyton outside so they could talk.

Lucas was quickly distracted from his aim when he bumped into Haley. "I used to know a girl that looked like you. She's my best friend but she's not been around lately. Do you know her?"

"Hello Lucas." Haley laughed. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk. Why is everyone asking that?" He started to fake pout.

"Ok." She couldn't help laugh at the sight before her. "You look like you're having a good time."

"I am. This party is great. Are you enjoying yourself?" He took a sip out of his beer after asking the question.

"I am actually." She sounded surprised but it was the truth.

"It's good to see you out from under the books." He grinned at her. "You seemed to hanging around Brooke and Nathan a lot."

"Yeah. We've all been planning this party."

"So things will be back to normal then." One of the cheerleaders said, picking up some chips that were on the table next to them.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked feeling slightly confused.

"You won't be hanging around them any longer because they've got what they wanted. The natural order will resume itself." The cheerleader continued.

"What are you on about? They're not like that." Haley was confused and hurt by the suggestion.

"If you say so." The cheerleader walked away with a big smile on her face.

Skills walked up to Lucas and Haley in his usual upbeat manner. Haley walked off leaving Skills bemused, thinking he had done something wrong. She scanned the party on her way out to the back door. She couldn't help but mull over the words she just heard. Could she be right? She found a chair outside and watched everyone enjoying the party. She thought that maybe she was premature in thinking that she was friends with Brooke and Nathan, though in truth she did hang out with Brooke before they started planning the party. Peyton was her only female friend as she had spent far too much time hanging out with Lucas and the Rivercourt crew.

She wasn't part of the popular crowd and Peyton would be busy spending time with Brooke. Different thoughts seem to pass through her head.

"It's good to get away sometimes." Nathan said sitting on a chair next to her. "So Brooke is having a dinner thing next week."

"Does she need help planning it?" Haley interrupted, rudely.

"No. She wants to invite you. She's been looking for you. What was that comment about?"

"Nothing." Haley replied, thinking she was being stupid.

"I'm not sure how but I can tell that you're lying. What's wrong?" He queried, genuinely concerned with what was wrong.

"Someone that will remain nameless said that Brooke was just using me to help with the party and you wouldn't hang out with me anymore." Haley felt like she was being childish by relaying what had upset her but she somehow felt like she could to Nathan.

"That's bullshit. She likes you or she wouldn't have given you a ridiculous nickname like tutor girl, which doesn't say much about me as she has failed to give me one. Come to think of it, that isn't such a bad thing."

Haley couldn't help but laugh. Nathan was happy to see this, as he knew that the shear mention of Brooke's nickname would cheer her up.

"The one thing you should know about Brooke is that when someone upsets her friends, she'll go out of her way to make their life a misery. She'll find out who it was so you might as well tell me."


	21. Mind Games

A/N: I know its been a while and I'm sorry. Thanks to those that have reviewed and are still reading this. I've closed the poll regarding Haley but there wasn't a winner, instead it was a tie between Nathan and Jake so I will work with that and see how things develop. Enough from me, enjoy this chapter.

**Mind Games**

Brooke was standing, watching everybody have a good time. This didn't reflect her mood as she was moping. Her plan wasn't going the way she had intended. She was only go to stay at the party for a couple of hours and then sneak away with Peyton but that wasn't going to happen. She threw her intention to stay sober out the window and embarked on an assault for the nearest drink.

"Are you going to leave any players for the rest of us?"

Brooke scowled, not in any mood to deal with the squad member that just approached her. "I don't have any claim on them." She answered, hoping that it would be the last of the conversation.

"Like you don't. You and Nathan are stuck like glue, while Jake. I guess I don't even need to explain." Brooke's attention followed where the girl was pointing and she sees  
Jake looking back at them, smiling.

"They're both free to date whoever they want. Why does it bother you, jealous much?" Brooke spat back.

"I'm not jealous. I could get either of them just like that." She clicks her fingers.

"So why are you wasting your time with me then." Brooke walked away before the other girl got a chance to respond. The burning sensation ran through her body as she downed the drink in her hand. She spots Peyton watching her and she debates her next move. She notices the blonde take a few steps in her direction but instead of going to meet her, she turns and walks in the opposite direction. Nathan grabs her attention and she throws herself into his unprepared arms.

Lucas had finally made his way to Theresa and they were currently making out. Lots of cheers were going on around them but that didn't seem to stop them. In fact, a lot of couples were hooking up, with some of them making use of the extra rooms available.

Peyton was standing near the music watching all of the commotion. She was asked to look after the music and had mostly brought records but in thinking that she would be spending most of her time with Brooke, she had her i-pod hooked up to the stereo. Her plan had taken an unexpected twist in the fact that she wasn't spending anytime with Brooke, partly having herself to blame for it. After Lucas had left the two of them, Peyton continued her strange behaviour regarding Jake. This annoyed Brooke and she walked away in a huff. Peyton couldn't help but mentally kick herself. Instead of going to talk to Brooke, she surveyed the rest of the party, concentrating on the brunette in particular.

A pissed off Brooke marched across the room with Nathan following behind. He had filled her in on his conversation with Haley and she was furious. She found the target of her anger and turned the girl round to face her. "I should so kick your scrawny ass out of here for what you said to Haley."

"It wouldn't leave Nathan with much eye candy then." The cheerleader said, grinning at Nathan.

"Where do you get off saying that I'm using people?" Brooke spat, digging her finger into the girl's shoulder.

"You mean it isn't true because people like us and people like her, just don't mix." Rachel waved her hands around for added effect.

Brooke stepped closer to the red haired girl. "She's my friend so stop stirring up trouble."

"Whatever you say. This conversation is getting boring. I'll catch you later." The cheerleader said while slowly dragging her hand across Nathan's body.

Tim walked up to them and interrupted. "I would so tap that."

"Shut up Tim." The two of them said in unison.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I need a proper drink." She walked over to the drinks table while Nathan followed behind her.

"I thought you were having a night off."

She poured herself a drink and drank it in one go. "That was until Peyton and Rachel."

Nathan was slightly confused by her answer and pressed for an explanation. "What's wrong with Peyton, is it Jake?"

Brooke nodded her head and downed some more drink. Peyton was still watching Brooke from across the room. She knew that the other girl would start drinking after their little spat. It wasn't even a proper argument, not that they could have one in the middle of a party. There was huffing, puffing and a storming off. The blonde really thought that she would be able to get through the night without causing any problems between the two of them but that went out the window pretty quickly. She was thinking of calling it a night when Skills and Mouth stopped her in her tracks.

"Is it just me or is Lucas drunk?" Mouth asked, watching Lucas staggering around. This surprised him, as he had never seen Lucas like this, in fact no one had. Lucas was one of the few teenagers that didn't really drink so this was a completely new side to him.

"He is but don't let him hear you as he thinks he's sober." Peyton recalled Lucas' earlier words.

"What brings you of all people to a party like this?" Having known Peyton for a long time, Skills knew that this would be the last place you would normally find her.

"I'm starting to ask myself the same question." Peyton watched Brooke take a seat next to a bunch of people drinking games and joined in. Brooke was drinking and drinking fast; this worried Peyton. She wanted to go and talk to Brooke but she opted against it. "I'm just gonna go grab some air guys."

Peyton walked out the back to take a seat. She breathed in the air and mulled over the events that lead her to her current position.

"I think it's time you tell her straight up what's going on in that head of yours before this gets out of hand." The voice woke Peyton up from her daze and she looked around to see where it had come from.

Haley had moved her head round, from where she was sitting, so Peyton could see her. "Don't shut her out. I know what you're like so just tell her whatever it is."

"You could make a girl feel like their going crazy and hearing voices in their head." Peyton chuckled.

"Sometimes things have to be said."

"Are you my conscious now?" Peyton took a seat next to Haley.

"Tutor girl and conscious." She pretended to really think about it. "I guess I can work with that. Are you going to listen?"

"Maybe. I'll just stay out here until I'm ready to take your advice."

More people had sat down to play spin the bottle. It was mostly filled with cheerleaders and jocks. Though Brooke was around it, she wasn't actually playing; she had been continuing her assault on alcohol. Rachel walked over and saw an opportunity to play a little game. "Ok, I think we should play truth or dare instead." She turned to Jake. "As you're the birthday boy, you get first pick. Truth or dare."

Jake thought about it briefly before giving his answer. "Dare." This was exactly the answer that she wanted. She was one of the many people that thought something was going on between Brooke and Nathan and she had her eye on him. "I dare you to kiss Brooke."

Brooke, who wasn't paying much attention at the time, quickly swung her head round when she heard her name. "What?" She said when she saw the eyes that were on her.

"Jake has to kiss you. That's his dare." One of Jake's teammates informed her.

"I'm not playing." Brooke replied, getting up from the table.

"Are you going to refuse the birthday boy from completing his dare?" Jake questioned, getting up and walking towards the brunette.

"You know that the birthday boy gets a birthday kiss anyway." Rachel taunted Brooke. She didn't want to comply with the request, for many reasons.

"Come on Brooke." Brooke shook her head at his words. "Please." Jake pleaded.

Everybody else started chanting Brooke's name. "You don't want to upset the crowd." Brooke looked around and rolled her eyes at the commotion everyone was making. Jake quickly pulled Brooke closer to him and kissed her. The people around cheered. The instant feel of his lips felt wrong and instead of kissing back, Brooke pulled away which earned an instant groan from those that were chanting before hand. Rachel wore a big grin as she saw Nathan standing there watching. She was unaware that the person who would be more hurt would be standing in between him and Haley. Brooke backed away from Jake and turned around. Her hazel eyes immediately connected with a pair of hurt green eyes. Peyton had walked back into the party with Haley when they stopped to talk to Nathan. All three of them heard the chanting and managed to see Brooke and Jake kissing. Peyton had already seen enough and before Haley or Nathan could stop her she walked out the front door. Brooke quickly walked up to Haley and Nathan.

"Brooke." Before Haley could finish her sentence, Brooke interrupted her. "Please, not now. I need to find her."

Peyton had run so quickly to her car that by the time Brooke reached outside, the blonde had already sped off. Peyton was more than upset, all of her fears were confirmed and she wanted to get as far away from everybody as possible. Peyton couldn't believe what she had seen, after everything Brooke had said about Jake, with her own eyes she witnessed them kiss. She was unaware of what had led to it and it wasn't something she was questioning. Putting her foot down, she was heading for the first place she thought of.

Nobody at the beach house knew what was going on and continued partying. "Do you think the two of them are going to be ok?" Haley asked. She was worried for the both of them.

"I'm not sure. The two of them have enough issues without Jake being involved. This could probably be too much for them to come back from."

Rachel walked over and stood close to Nathan, making sure there was contact. "It's getting awfully hot in here. I'm going to hit the water but I don't have a swimsuit. I hope no one catches me swimming naked." She walked away but turned, winking her eye before she left out the door.

"I think she wants you." Haley started laughing.

"It does seem that way." Nathan answered. He was embarrassed and a little bit turned on by that. He shook off both feelings and went to get himself some more drink.

Haley sneaked out the same door that Brooke chased Peyton out of. She wanted to discreetly see if either of them were still around and if they were ok. She couldn't find either of them so she turned to go back in. She was stopped by the sound of sobbing, this turned her around and she looked to find the owner of the tears.

"Brooke." She surprisingly asked.

"I've blown it this time. I can't even find my keys to go after her." Brooke sobbed.

"You can't seriously drive in the state you're in." Brooke looked up at her, showing the mess on her face caused by her tears. "I didn't mean it like that. I was talking about the fact you've been drinking. Why were you kissing Jake?" Haley sat beside the sobbing brunette.

"He kissed me for some stupid dare that Rachel was making him do. I shouldn't have let him do it. What am I gonna do?"

Haley pulled Brooke closer, wrapping her up in a hug. "I guess you fight to win her back."


	22. Lost

A/N: It's been a while and I thought I should at least post something. Things have been hectic and I hope it calms down soon. Enjoy.

**Lost**

Peyton had been sitting at her mother's grave instead of making her way to school. She had avoided answering Brooke's calls and made sure she couldn't get in the house with the spare key. Brooke wasn't the only person she was avoiding; everyone was on the list. Peyton was upset but determined not to shed a tear. She just sat with her legs crossed and the feel of her hands on the grass. She would always visit at least a week but in the short space of time that she had been back, she had visited a couple of times a week. She was making up for lost time but also it helped her to think and clear her head. The one thing she could always get at her mother's grave was clarity but today it seemed unobtainable.

She kept going over things in her head. 'Things just never seem to turn out how you plan them' she thought to herself. She was actually going to let Brooke know why she was acting the way she was about Jake. She had let it get too far and didn't mean for her feelings to manifest into resentment. She was sure that he wasn't even a bad guy but that didn't matter, especially now, she really had a reason to hate him. She didn't want to see, that in his eyes he didn't do anything wrong. To everyone else, he was a single guy kissing a single girl but all she could see was her girlfriend, Brooke kissing her ex boyfriend.

Peyton wanted to get that vision out of her mind but she was finding it increasingly difficult, as she couldn't get Brooke out of her mind. Most times the brunette consumed her thoughts and she was hoping that this wouldn't be one of those times.

*****

Brooke walked into school feeling emotionally and physically shattered. She had the biggest pair of sunglasses to hide her puffy eyes. She had spent the rest of the weekend crying and trying to get a hold of Peyton. She didn't want to go to school but the off chance of Peyton turning up, gave her the reason to go. Nathan had once again driven her to school. He waited in the car park with Brooke while she scanned for the black comet. She had a small window of hope that was dwindling as the minutes went by.

Nathan looked at his watch and then pulled Brooke in a side hug. "The bell is gonna go soon, we better get to class." Brooke just nodded and followed Nathan into school.

Haley was closing her locker when she saw Nathan and Brooke. Without words passing through three sets of lips, Haley shook her head and Brooke knew that she hadn't spoken to the blonde either. She let the two of them walk pass her as she spotted Lucas walking towards her. She waited for him to approach as they both had the same class.

"I see you fixed that haircut of yours." Haley pointed at his newly shaved hair.

"Did you really think I was going to walk around with half my hair shaved off?" He responded, while he felt his head. He wasn't quite used to his new hairdo.

"You might have been able to pull it off." Haley couldn't help but laugh, remembering all the things that Lucas got up to during Jake's party. "I've never seen you so drunk. In fact, I've never seen you drunk at all. By the way, thanks for the late night voicemail."

Lucas looked mortified, not remembering making a phone call. "What did I say?"

"You were just shouting my name and giggling. It was quite funny. I especially loved the song."

Lucas held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. With this new found voice of yours, you should sign up for open mic night." Lucas joined in and laughed while the two of them made their way to class.

*****

Rachel was sitting in class talking to Bevin. She wouldn't class the two of them as friends. She didn't actually have friends at high school. She was in her second year at Tree Hill, for the first time she managed to make a second year. Every other school she managed to get expelled from or her parents had to move because of work.

No one really ever knew what her intentions were about or even what she was about. All they knew was that she would do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She had a plan and nothing was going to get in her way. She wanted the squad and the basketball captain all to herself. There was just one problem and she was walking in with one of her targets. She had thought that her plan at the party had worked seeing as Brooke disappeared shortly after the kiss. There was obviously a big flaw in the plan that she wasn't aware of. Both her and Melissa had previously watched how attentive Nathan was to Brooke recently and they both internally cursed the brunette.

"Why are you always staring at the two of them?" Rachel spun her head round to look at Brittany, one of her fellow cheerleaders.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Rachel answered, trying to sound clueless but without it actually working.

"Don't play dumb with us Rachel. Even I can see that you've got a thing for Nathan." Bevin interjected. The other girls were surprised by her insight and she was proud as she wore a big smile on her face.

"Not like anyone has a chance when he's draped all over Brooke." She responded, sounding bitter.

"You're one of those that think they're dating." Bevin questioned, while laughing too.

Before Rachel had the chance to respond, Brittany cut in. "Brooke and Nathan aren't dating and they never have. In fact they don't date other people either. They just hook up with people, no strings attached."

"So you're slutty enough to have a chance." Bevin added while the other two just looked at her. These words seem to give Rachel an added boost of confidence and she wore a smile for the rest of class as she thought of the possible plan of action.

*****

Nathan had taken Brooke to Karen's café to grab some lunch. She didn't want to be around everyone, crowding round her for one reason or another. Nathan went to order leaving Brooke to sit at the table. Jake, on his first full time shift, walked over to her.

"Hey Brooke." She looked up to notice the big smile on his face.

"Hey Jake." He didn't seem to notice the sadness that her voice carried or the fact that she wasn't maintaining eye contact.

"I just wanted to thank you for the party."

"Your welcome. I couldn't let you turn eighteen without having one."

"Brooke, I was kind of wondering if you would want to give things another try."

Brooke, who was looking away, quickly shot her head back at him, thinking that his question had come out of the blue. "I don't think it would be a good idea for many reasons."

"Is it to do with Nathan or your parents?" He enquired, as he couldn't think of any other reasons why she would reply like that.

"No. I'm already seeing someone or at least I was." She sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting their way through.

"What happened?" He asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Lets just say that you kissing me didn't go down to well." She answered. She was looking in Nathan's direction and feeling uncomfortable by the conversation.

"Didn't you explain that it was a dare?"

"I haven't had the chance. My calls and messages haven't exactly been answered or returned." She turned her head to him and looked at him properly for the first time.

"Do you want me to talk to him and explain?"

Brooke internally laughed. 'My ex boyfriend, trying to convince my girlfriend that she has nothing to be jealous of. Who will be shocked the most.' She couldn't help but think that. It also didn't go unnoticed that he assumed she was seeing a guy. She didn't want to get into anything else. "No, that won't be needed. Excuse me." She got up and walked over to Nathan. "Can you drop me home on your way back to school?"

He turned round to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure?" She nodded into his chest as he placed a kiss in her hair. Nathan directed his next words at Karen. "Can I get it to go instead?"

*****

Brooke flopped onto her bed, beginning another session of tears. Nathan didn't want to leave Brooke alone but she insisted; she didn't want him to see her the way she had been since Friday night. She pulled her box from under her bed and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and a photo album. She didn't even bother with a glass; she drank straight from the bottle. She opened the photo album, her little secret from everyone. Photos of her secret would normally bring nothing but a smile to her face but this made the tears stream even more. Her fingers traced the face on the photo as she reminisced on the day it was taken. She had spent the day with Peyton, the anniversary of their first month being a couple.

After drinking half the bottle, she grabbed her bag and pulled her cell phone out. She dialled Peyton's cell and after ringing a couple of times, it went to voicemail. She decided to call her home number, something that both girls had never done. They had made a deal to never call each other on their home phones, in case either of their parents was actually home, as they had also bought into the story that the two of them didn't get on.

To no surprise, the phone rang out to voicemail. This time, Brooke didn't hang up. She heard, what she assumed to be Peyton's father speaking. After the tone, the sobbing brunette spoke. "Please just pick up the phone and talk to me Peyton. You have to know that things aren't what they looked like. I'm not into Jake and have no intention of starting anything with him." Brooke was wiping the tears from her face when she heard a dead tone on the line. She immediately called back but all she got was an engage tone. Brooke threw her phone across the room and pulled the half empty bottle to her lips.


	23. Broken Strings

**Broken Strings**

Both Brooke and Peyton weren't in school again and there were the odd murmurs throughout the day but no one had really connected the dots. Nathan and Haley had traded in their latest updates on the two, but there was no real progress to report. Brooke stayed holed up in her room refusing to come out while Peyton wouldn't talk to anyone that tried to contact her.

The school day went by uneventful. Most students were happy when the mundane ended and they were able to leave school. Obviously, not everyone left the premises when the final bell rang. The basketball team and cheerleaders were still around and so were people with less popular extra curricular activities.

Theresa was excited as she was taking her first practice in charge. With Brooke not showing up to school, she couldn't help but smile throughout the day after Nathan told her. She knew that even though it was temporary for now, next year this would be hers and she was looking forward to it everyday.

Unfortunately for her, Rachel was also happy by this news. As this was her final year, she wanted to oust Brooke from her captain position. In her eyes, this was going to be a hostile takeover and started now.

All the girls were going through the routine while Theresa walked up and down the line. She stopped at Rachel, who wasn't following the routine that everybody else was doing. She had hoped that Rachel wouldn't give her any grief today as she previously done to Brooke since she joined the squad. Theresa knew she couldn't be a push over and this would be the first test of things to come.

"Rachel, what do you think you're doing? Follow the routine."

Everybody stopped and watched the red head answer. "I think what I'm doing is far better and I say we use it."

"That isn't what Brooke wants us to do." Theresa placed both hands on her hips.

"Brooke isn't here so you're in charge and I think we should my routine instead." She said smiling, hoping that Theresa would be the push over that she had thought. The reaction she got wasn't quite what she was expecting.

"As you said, Brooke isn't here. I'm in charge and I say we do the routine that we've been doing." She said with more authority, stepping towards the red head. All the other cheerleaders started whispering amongst each other, speculating on what was going to happen next.

The Scott brothers along with the rest of the basketball team were walking into the gym, when they saw what was happening with the cheer squad. Lucas wore a grin as he saw his girlfriend step towards Rachel. "God she's sexy when she's angry."

Nathan looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Didn't need to hear that bro."

Rachel turned away from Theresa and diverted her attention to Nathan. "Come see how a real cheerleader does it." She shouted across the gym.

Nathan looked at his older brother, who was laughing, and he shook his head. "I hope none of you are causing any trouble; Nathan doesn't date troublesome cheerleaders."

Nathan hit Lucas in the back, after his comment "Nathan doesn't date." He muttered under his breath, as the boys walked over to Whitey.

*****

Haley had been trying to get hold of Peyton, since the party, and she was currently trying again, while she was at the back of Karen's cafe. With Haley's last attempt, Peyton finally answered.

"If you're just calling to talk about Brooke, then save your breath." The blonde spat angrily.

"Hello to you too." Haley answered startled.

Peyton wrestled with how she was going to respond next. She put her free hand through her hair and spoke more softly. "Sorry."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I might be worried about you?" There was just silence coming from the other end of the phone. "I take your silence as a no. I coming round to see you and if you're not there I'm going to kick you're ass. I'm bringing food with me too."

Finally giving up, Peyton answered. "With a threat like that, how can I say no."

After ending the call, Haley walked from the back and bumped into Jake. Luckily for the two of them, his hands were empty.

"Hey. How's Brooke doing?" Jake inquired. The brunette had been on his mind and he had called a couple of times but she didn't answer.

"She's ok." Haley burrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"She was in here with Nathan yesterday and she looked upset. She told me that she was seeing someone but me kissing her didn't go down very well."

"She told you she's seeing someone." Haley tried to hide her surprise but she was sure that it must have been written all over her face. She then wondered how much of the truth Brooke told the young father.

"Yeah. Do you know who he is?" He was wracking his brain, going through all the possible names. The only ones he could think of were the guys that he had spotted at his party but he knew he hadn't seen everybody.

"It's not my place to say."

"I understand. I know how she likes to keep things to herself; trust me, I know. I just wanted to know who she turned me down for."

Haley was even more surprised than before and didn't care about hiding it this time. "Do you still like her?"

"Yeah. Kind of asked her out when she was here. I completely got my wires crossed."

"I guess that's happening to a lot of people lately." She responded sounding slightly disappointed.

"Are you sticking around?" He asked.

"Not for long. Just gonna finish some homework, grab some food and then head over to Peyton's."

The bell at the door rang which made both of them turn their heads to the front of the shop. Jake turned back to her. "I better go and see to those customers."

*****

Peyton wasn't sure what had made her answer her phone this time. She had ignored Haley's previous calls; in fact she had ignored everybody's calls except her father's. Something that he had said had prompted her to speak to her friend and even let her into the house. The two of them were in the kitchen, dishing the food, which Haley had brought round, onto plates.

"She misses you."

Peyton didn't know how to react to those three words. Was she happy, sad or both? She found it best to go with how she was initially feeling. "I thought we weren't going to talk about her."

Haley knew she shouldn't have mention anything but she couldn't let the opportunity pass her by. "We won't but I need to get this off my chest. I'm worried about you but I'm especially worried about her. She's missing school, even cheerleading and she's drinking again."

"So, she drank before."

"It's not like before. She's drinking herself to sleep. She was in a state on Friday and Nathan and I had to take her home. She pulled a box from under her bed, full of drink and wouldn't stop. Nathan's worried and hasn't ever seen her like this."

"It's not my problem anymore." Peyton knew that if Brooke was missing cheerleading and Nathan was worried, then it was something for her to be worried about too. She couldn't help get pass the hurt she was feeling to do anything about it. Her pride was her biggest stumbling block and it was a big one at that.

Haley could see pass the wall that Peyton was currently putting up and she was a little frustrated by it. "Don't act like you don't care when you so obviously still do."

"Tell me, why do you care so much about what goes on between Brooke and I?" Peyton spat.

Haley slumped into the chair, exhaling heavily at the question she was asked. "I can't believe you're asking me that."

"Then just tell me." Peyton could feel herself boiling over but she just didn't seem to be able to stop herself. She wasn't really angry with Haley but she was taking it out on her.

"Because you make each other happy. You actually wear a smile on your face when you're around her. I've seen her change so much. You balance each other out. Is it so wrong to want my friend to be happy."

Peyton let out an exhausted breath, releasing some of the anger that she had been building up. She knew she had to stop taking it out on Haley and became less aggressive. "I'm not setting myself up for her to throw it back in my face."

"She won't throw it back in your face. Please just talk to her." Haley pleaded.

"There's nothing left to say." Peyton sank further into her chair, hoping to get lost in it. "She had her chance and she blew it."

"You could listen to what really happened and finally tell her what's been on your mind and why you had such a problem before all of this happened."

"Or maybe I don't."

"Well are you going to at least go back to school or are you content in having to repeat a year." Haley took a bit of her food and smiled at the blonde, knowing that it would help turn the evening around.

Peyton just rolled her eyes thinking it was just like Haley to turn all of this in something academic. "I can always transfer instead."


	24. Battle Of One

A/N: I know there was a lack Brooke in the last chapter but she's back now and is the main focus of this one. Thanks to those that reviewed. I'm hoping to get one more update before next year but if I don't then I wish you a merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and a happy new year.

**Battle Of One**

Nathan was standing in front of the mirror, in the bathroom. He had just been on a run and had a quick shower. He was just standing there looking at himself. If anyone had caught him, they would think he was being a bit vain, standing watching himself for far too long. The thing was that though he was looking, he was pretty vacant at this point. He was going to deal with what was plaguing his mind, before he had to make his way to school. He threw some water onto his face and marched out of the bathroom.

He burst into Brooke's room, heading straight for her bed. There was only one reason for his intrusion and he knew that now was a good as time as any to do it. Brooke was coming out of her bathroom when she noticed him pulling her box out from under her bed. "What are you doing?" She asked, quickly moving towards him.

"I'm not going to sit and watch you drink yourself away." He took the box and walked into her bathroom with her following behind.

"Instead of sitting and watching me drink, you can just leave instead." She shouted, trying to stop him as he was throwing the contents down the sink.

"I care about you too much to see you go down this route and there are others that care too." He looked back at her, trying to show in his face that he was serious.

Brooke laughed. "I don't see a queue of these people you're talking about."

Nathan dropped what was in his hands and turned fully to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulder. "Haley cares or she wouldn't have looked after you at the weekend or kept checking up on you since and you might not believe it but so does Peyton."

"She has a funny way of showing it seeing how she's been ignoring my calls."

"Well then you should go and see her, but you don't want to do that looking in the state that you're currently in." He pointed at her and her hair was messy, her nose and eyes were red and she was dressed in baggy sweats.

Brooke took a look at through the mirror, and then turned back to Nathan. "What makes you think she wants to see me?"

"Haley told me she saw her last night. She spoke to her about you. It's time you get out of here and stop drowning in these bottles." He poured the last bottle and gathered all the empties. He walked past her but stopped at the door. "It's not like you to give up so easily. Throughout our lives, I've watched you fight for things but you've given up on her too easily. If you care about her half as much as you claim to then you would do what Brooke Davis does the best." He walked out of the bathroom and out of her bedroom. His words lingered in her mind for a while before she decided to listen to what he had said and jump into the shower.

*****

Brooke had made sure she looked a lot better than she had over the past couple of days but didn't want to look too put together. She didn't want to completely hide like she did before. She jumped into her car and drove straight to Peyton's, mentally going over how she was going to approach the blonde. Two things that worried her were how she was even going to get her to listen and how she was going to put things, if she got that far.

As she walked up to the front door, she contemplated using the key that she had. She soon shook off that thought, as she didn't want to make the situation any worse. She knocked for a while but there was no answer. She turned back and started walking back to her car. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing that Peyton's comet wasn't parked. She thought that maybe she might drive around, in hope of finding her but she knew she would have to come home eventually so she sat and waited for the blonde.

Peyton had been into town to grab a few groceries. Since she had spent the past few days at home, instead of school, she had already eaten up her weekly supplies. She had to make sure to avoid places that Karen, Haley's parents and even Deb Scott would possibly be. Too many questions would be asked and she wouldn't have any reasonable answers to give.

She reached home and quickly ran in the house, putting everything away. She had planned to go back out to her car and take a drive around to just clear her head. Though she had no real plans to go anywhere, she knew she would be making a stop at her mother's grave. She stood looking at a picture frame that was sitting on the table. She gave a pain filled smile, remembering the day she took the picture with her mother. She wondered what her reaction would be if she was around and knew about her relationship with Brooke. Would she be able to tell her, would she understand and still love her? Those and more questions had been running through her mind recently.

Haley had been so supportive and she was eternally grateful that she didn't judge her. Could she say the same for her father, Karen or Lucas? The burden of over thinking had weighed itself down too much for Peyton right now.

Brooke didn't notice when Peyton had initially parked. She saw the empty car and got out of hers. She spotted the blonde coming out of the house and started running towards her. "Peyton." She was calling but Peyton just ignored her. Peyton jumped in her car and tried to start it, hoping to drive off before Brooke reached her. The car wouldn't start straight away and Brooke was able to jump in too.

"Would you please let me explain?" An out of breath Brooke asked.

"Get out the car Brooke." Peyton was still trying to start the car.

"No. I need you to hear me out." She pleaded, resting her hand on Peyton's closest shoulder. Peyton immediately shrugged it off.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING CAR." Peyton shouted, managing to get the car started.

"I'm not leaving. We're going to sort things out, one way or another."

"Fine." Peyton took off, driving faster than normal. Brooke quickly put her seatbelt on and held on tightly, as Peyton sped down the street.

Brooke was trying to plead with Peyton to slow down or even stop but she ignored her, continuing to speed through town, running red lights. Brooke was surprised that they hadn't been stopped by the cops or been in an accident. "Will you stop the car?"

"Why should I?" Peyton turned her head from the road briefly to meet the worried and petrified eyes of the brunette; this hit a nerve with the blonde.

"You're going to get both of us killed. Please just stop the car or at least keep you're eyes on the road."

Peyton hit the brakes quickly and Brooke was thankful that she had put the seatbelt on. Peyton got out of the car and started walking. She had subconsciously driven close to the river court and made her way to the bleachers. Brooke followed behind. "Please hear me out." She pleaded.

Peyton turned back quickly. "Ok, lets hear what you possibly have to say to what I witnessed at the party."

"It's not what it looked like." Peyton laughed at the cliché line that Brooke said. "Ok, that was lame. Rachel dared Jake to kiss me."

"So you happily obliged." The blonde scoffed.

"He kissed me but I pulled away. I didn't want to. You have to believe me."

"You didn't put up much of a fight. Tell me, why him." Peyton started to go red. She felt like she was outside her body and didn't have a way of stopping herself.

"It was just a dare. It didn't mean anything. I'm sorry that this happened and I let it get this far. I hope you'll be able to give me a chance to make it up to you" Brooke's right hand went through her hair as she watched the blonde. "I know that this isn't just about that night. Tell me why you have such a problem with him."

Peyton let out an exhausted puff of air, frustrated on how this conversation was going. "I just do." She knew as soon as she said those words, she knew how childish she had now become.

"Peyton. I told you we were going to sort this out one way or another and I need you to be honest with me, even if you don't move past this and it's the last conversation we have. I need to understand." The brunette took a step closer but didn't want to evade the space in-between.

Peyton knew she needed to end this conversation, as she didn't want to go any further. She turned away and started walking back to her car.

"Peyton." Brooke shouted but she didn't respond so the brunette called even louder. "PEYTON."

Peyton finally turned around and answered, hiding the tears that had started to fall. "Please just give me some time."


	25. Closer

A/N: Happy new year to you all. A big thank you to those that reviewed since the last chapter was posted. I tried to get this up sooner but the festive period stood in my way. I hope you enjoyed the holidays and happy reading.

**Closer**

Nathan was walking through the school hallway with Tim. He was droning on about some girl that he had hooked up with but Nathan, along with anybody else that Tim had bragged to, knew that he was still a virgin. Nathan didn't question him; he just let him continue. There was no reason for him to burst whatever bubble Tim was living in; despite his most annoying moments, he was his friend.

It was a daily occurrence that whenever Nathan walked through school, people would always say hello; this was mostly by people he didn't know. This wouldn't bother him normally but lately he felt suffocated by the attention he was getting, especially from Melissa and Rachel. He normally wouldn't say no to any attention from the female population, but the two of them seem to be taking things a bit too far. Without them knowing about each other, they were playing a tug of war game for his attention. It didn't help his start to the morning when one of them called him. "Nathan, can I have a quick word please?"

He turned to the voice of the female standing at the door of her classroom. He rolled his eyes as he turned back to Tim. "I'll catch up with you." He walked into the class. "Take a seat." Melissa instructed.

"I thought I was clear on everything before." Nathan said, thinking that once again Melissa was trying to get them to resume their affair. He didn't try to hide his frustration with her; he was tired of her.

"This is about school, Nathan and your grades."

Nathan noticed the seriousness in her voice and he took a seat as he questioned her. "What about them?"

"Your last assignment has dropped your average close to the required grade you need to continue playing basketball." Melissa walked round her desk and sat behind it, as she continued. "If you don't get more than a B on your next one, you won't be eligible to play."

Worry painted itself on Nathan's face. Melissa's words echoed in his head. The reality that his dream could be halted hadn't hit him yet; he was still processing it all in as Melissa continued.

"A few hours of tutoring from me and we can get your average back up."

"Wait a moment, tutoring with you." He questioned, sounding bemused. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend any alone time with the teacher.

"Yes, I've devised a plan of action."

Nathan got up from his seat. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. I need to go." He quickly ran out of the classroom, not caring who he was bumping into through the hallway. He ignored everyone that was calling out to him as he quickly made his way out of school before the first bell rang. Haley had noticed his quick escape but couldn't reach him in time before he sped off in his car.

*****

Brooke was sitting on her bed contemplating whether or not to open the last bottle of alcohol. She had an emergency bottle that was hidden away from the box that Nathan had emptied. She knew that if she started, she would want more and that would mean leaving the house, which she wasn't prepared to do at the present moment. She had tried to go to school, unsuccessfully. This time she couldn't put on her fake face and thought it was best for her to stay at home and wallow in self pity. She felt that she needed at least another day to get herself together before facing the world again. She heard a voice that she didn't think she would hear and even questioned her sanity for a second. "Hey."

Brooke looked up and tried to hide the hope that she felt when she saw who was standing at her door. "Hi." She replied back.

"Maria let me in. I hope that's ok." Peyton said timidly. She had been driving around, thinking things through and she felt it was best for her to finally talk to Brooke.

"Yeah, of course its ok." Brooke put the bottle down and tried to fix herself on the bed.

Peyton slowly walked inside the room but still stood near the door. She wanted to keep her distance but to also be near her escape route, if needed. From the moment she decided to go and see and Brooke, until this moment, she had thought of what words she was going to start with. The words she did say were never part of the plan. "I'm not like you."

Brooke was left baffled by the four words that Peyton had muttered. "What do you mean?"

Peyton put her hand through her blonde curls, as she searched for the words to start her explanation. "You've always had guys around you and been with guys until now, but I'm not like you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm gay and you're not. Things weren't as simple for me. I guess it's taken me a while to sort it all out in my head. If there's one thing that I owe you, its an apology for my behaviour before this happened."

"Is this why you were acting jealous about Jake?" Brooke questioned, trying to understand what was going through Peyton's head.

Peyton nodded. "I guess I let my insecurities get the better of me."

"Have you just come out to me?" Brooke asked, getting up from her bed. She slowly moved towards the blonde.

"Yes. I'm just wondering when you're experimental faze is going to end. I guess I've just been waiting for you to tell me that we are a mistake and go back to guys. You've pulled me in deep and I don't want to get hurt again." Peyton started feeling nervous and kept looking at her hands.

"What makes you think that it's an experiment for me because it's not and never has been." Brooke said with force, trying to make Peyton understand. She lightly touched Peyton's shoulder but she couldn't take the touch of the brunette and pulled away, stepping towards Brooke's table. "Jake still has feelings for you. I can see it in the way he looks at you."

Brooke was trying to hide her frustration but she wasn't impressed with Peyton mentioning Jake again. "You're missing the point. I don't have feelings like that for him. I only think of him as a friend. He asked me out the other day and I told him I was already seeing someone. I nearly told him about us." Brooke started to feel braver and she took a step towards where Peyton had moved. "I know last year I broke your heart and I also broke mine in the process." She pulled Peyton's hand and placed it on her chest, while she was started to well up with tears. "You hold my heart. It only beats this way for you."

Peyton's other hand wiped some tears from Brooke's face and pulled her closer, kissing her softly on the lips. She pulled away and engulfed her into a hug, kissing the top of her shoulder. Brooke sighed. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I only went out with Jake because I was confused about my feelings. The other guys were meaningless and I thought that was the reason I didn't feel anything for them. I knew that if I couldn't feel anything for a great guy like Jake, then I needed to finally admit to how I felt about you."

"You had feelings for me that long ago." Peyton pulled away surprised.

"Seriously, did you think I hated you just because you bumped into me?" Brooke couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, there were many reasons why I thought you would never like me like that. For the record you bumped into me, not the other way round." Peyton said, smiling for the first time since she reached Brooke's house.

"Well now that I've finally told you that I've had feelings for you since sophomore year, you have to tell me how long ago it was for you." Brooke poked Peyton in her waist.

Peyton smiled, remembering that day. "The first day of high school. You dropped your pens in class and I picked them up for you. You smiled at me and ever since that day, I had butterflies around you." Peyton started blushing while Brooke smiled. She pulled her in for a kiss.

"Are we ok now?" Brooke asked, not wanting to assume anything.

Peyton rested her forehead on Brooke's. "Sure, but please no more kissing Jake."

"I promise." Brooke sealed her promise with a kiss.

Peyton pulled away and looked at the bottle of alcohol left on Brooke's bed. "I'm also asking you to please cut out the drinking. You're worrying people that care for you, especially me. Promise me that you will."

"Ok." Brooke simply answered, knowing that it was time to get her act together, regarding the drink.

A thought flashed into Peyton's mind that she had considered before Jake's party. "Come away with me for a few days. Just pack up some things."

There was no hesitation in Brooke's answer, as she knew it would be what both girls needed after the roller coaster of emotions they had both been through. "Ok, but where are we going?"

"I'll take care of that. Just make sure you're ready for me to pick you up in two hours." Peyton kissed Brooke before heading back to her place.

*****

Lucas had been driving round during the lunch hour, in hope of trying to find Nathan. Haley had told him about Nathan running out of school and he offered to look. He walked past his brother's car and approached him. "This is where I usually come to think. Never thought I would find you here."

"I can see why, with the river and the basketball court." Nathan was practicing free throws, as Lucas walked up to him. He didn't stop; he would just make the shot, collect the ball and shoot again.

"Haley was asking about you. She said you looked panicked. Is everything ok?" The older Scott asked concerned.

"Everything's fine Luc." Nathan replied while he continued to take shots.

Lucas walked underneath the basket to stop Nathan from collecting it. "You and I both know that isn't the case, so why don't you tell me the truth this time."

Nathan looked at his brother for the first time since they started the conversation. He had no intention of telling anybody about his problem but he felt compelled to spill to his brother. "Lets just say that I'm not doing so well with the grades and if I don't do better, then I'm off the team."

Nathan didn't need to show his disappointment, as Lucas knew how much he would be hurting if basketball was taken away from him. "I guess you're gonna be in some need of tutoring."

"Yeah, Miss McIntyre has offered already." Nathan said letting the words sound as bitter as he was feeling.

Lucas was surprised that the teacher had offered, as it wasn't usual practice for the teachers to do. "I was actually gonna suggest Haley tutor you."

Nathan looked at Lucas, thinking that his suggestion was better than the current offer he had been given. He wanted to avoid any opportunity for Melissa to spend any alone time with him and Haley seemed the perfect solution to help him out of his predicament. "I think I might go with your suggestion."

"Good. Fancy a game of 1 on 1 then." Lucas started to bounce the ball.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you but if you're sure." Nathan stripped the ball from Lucas when he was bouncing it and turned to smile.

Lucas shook his head and took up a position to block Nathan's next move, as he was looking for a way to take a shot. "Here was me thinking I was going to go easy on you little bro."

Nathan took a shot at the basket and it went in. He grinned at his brother. "Game on Luc."


	26. I Really Want You

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated this (about half the year). My apologies. I never forgot about this, I just had myself drawn to other things. Thanks to all those that have reviewed since I posted the last chapter. You kept reminding me that people were still reading this during this time. You helped push me to get back to this story. I'm slowly getting back into the groove of writing for this story and I promise it won't take me another six months to put another chapter up.

As with all the chapter titles, this is taken from a song. The italics are flashbacks. This mainly takes a look at how Breyton got together and is purely about them. Until next time, hope you enjoy.

**I Really Want You**

_It was a Saturday afternoon and Peyton was driving home. She had just spent a couple of hours with Karen and Lucas. In fact, she spent most of the time with just Karen as Lucas ended up meeting his friends at the Rivercourt. The latest CD she bought had just ended and she wanted to play something else. She had just driven past a stop sign but was too impatient to wait for the next one. She also couldn't be bothered to pull over. She was rifling through her CD case with one hand, while still steering with the other. In the spilt second that she wasn't looking at the road, Brooke appeared in front of her. She pressed the brakes as quickly as possible. Brooke was frozen at the spot while Peyton hit her head on the steering wheel, regretting the fact that she didn't have her seatbelt on._

_When the car was stationary, Brooke clicked back into gear ready to tear Peyton into shreds but the sight of blood dripping from the blonde's forehead stopped her in her tracks. She quickly moved round to the driver seat to see how she was. "Are you ok?" Brooke asked, forgetting their history of not getting on. It was the furthest thing from her mind. Her eyes could only focus on the blood._

"_What no shouting at me?" Peyton asked, surprised by the sudden act of concern. It made her nervous; she just wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing._

_Brooke placed both her hands on her hips. "Not when you've got blood dripping and excuse me for being worried." She was actually hurt that Peyton couldn't tell she was being concerned._

_Peyton could see that there was a slight bit of hurt in the brunette's eyes. It made her feel uncomfortable and she tried to make things better. "I'm sorry."_

_Brooke paused for a while, surprised by the sincerity from the blonde, before responding. "Come inside and let me sort that out."_

_Peyton looked at her confused and stunned by the offer. "It's ok, I'll be fine."_

"_I insist. It won't take long." She searched for some tissue in her pockets and pressed it to Peyton's head, when she found it._

_Peyton took a huge gulp and nodded. "I'll just park up."_

_Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm, trying to stop her. "Let me do it. You're in no state to be driving."_

"_I think I can handle it, plus no one but me drives this car." Peyton responded. She was very possessive about her car, that she would barely let her father drive it let alone anyone else._

_Brooke held both her hands up and watched Peyton; carefully making sure that the knock to her head didn't effect her driving. Peyton followed the brunette into her house and they walked through to the kitchen._

"_I'm I gonna come out of here alive." Peyton chuckled while she tried to wipe away the blood from her head with the tissue Brooke had given her._

"_I have no intentions of keeping you here, not unless you want me too." Brooke whispered. Peyton was taken aback a little by that comment and thought for a moment that she misheard the brunette. Before Peyton could respond, Brooke broke her out of her thoughts. "Jump up here while I get the first aid kit." Brooke pointed to the counter and disappeared._

_Brooke had been alone in the house, for a few days, as Maria took some time to visit some family. As usual her parents were also away in Los Angeles. She hadn't made any real plans this weekend and was fine with just hanging out at home for the whole weekend, using the opportunity to have a quiet one for a change. There were no parties that she had to make an appearance to and she was grateful for that._

_Brooke returned with the kit and motioned for Peyton to open her legs, so she could stand in between them. "Let me have a look." Peyton took away the tissue from her head to show the full extent. Brooke cleaned up the wound and placed a plaster on her forehead. This concern had surprised Peyton as she the only side she had seen was the one that she was always arguing with._

"_That should have you sorted. It hasn't messed up your looks too much so no extra plastic surgery needed." Brooke's right hand was still lingering on Peyton's forehead, tracing where the plaster was placed._

"_Thank you, I guess." Peyton gulped as the slightest touch from the brunette was making the hair on Peyton's arms stand on end. The girl's faces were still in close proximity with each other and Peyton couldn't tear herself away. She wasn't sure if she saw a glimmer or something else in the brunette's eyes but she somehow found herself brave enough to do something that she had wanted to do for a while. She leaned in and kissed Brooke Davis on the lips. As she was just about to deepen the kiss, she had found Brooke beating her to it. She couldn't believe what was happening and after several moments she pulled away searching for a reaction from the brunette. She found nothing but she found herself feeling apologetic. "I'm so sorry."_

"_There's no need, I'm just wondering why it__ took you so long to do it." Brooke said smirking._

"_Wait a minute. Come again." Brooke continued smirking as she watched Peyton's confusion. "How did you…?" Peyton was in too much disbelief to finish her sentence._

_Brooke laughed to herself thinking that Peyton was asking a stupid question. "You've been flirting with me recently and I caught you checking me out the other day. You should be glad that it's just me that figured it out; anybody else would have made your life hell."_

_Sounding slightly pissed off, Peyton responded. "You do a pretty good job of it already."_

_Brooke looked down and whispered regrettably. "It would be so much worse and you know it."_

"_So why hasn't it been worse?" Peyton wondered, hoping that the brunette would look at her._

"_You seem ok now, so maybe you should go." Brooke said as she turned to walk away._

_Peyton lightly grabbed Brooke by the arm, turning her around. "Are you going to answer my question?"_

_Brooke took a deep breath and sighed as she watched Peyton's lips. She slowly licked her own before closing the gap between the pair. This time there was no second-guessing as Peyton reacted and deepened the kiss. Peyton let go of Brooke's arms, moving both her hands to Brooke's waist. Brooke's hands were rubbing Peyton's thighs. When they finally pulled away, gasping for air, Peyton brushed some hair away, from Brooke's face, behind her ear. Both of them smiled at each other before they resumed kissing. The contact was explosive and it clouded the blonde's mind. Nothing was really processing; she just knew she wanted more._

_Brooke's hands moved to Peyton's back, lifting the hem of her shirt up. Her hunger to feel Peyton's skin was taking over her. "Come upstairs." She mumbled into Peyton's lips._

_Peyton jumped off the counter and closely followed Brooke. As they were making their way, Peyton's hand was rubbing Brooke's bare stomach as she was kissing her shoulder, from behind._

*********

"Brooke" Peyton called, trying to get her attention. "Brooke" The brunette finally snapped out of her daze. "Where did you go?"

The wind was flowing through their hair. The top was down as the travelled through the highway. Brooke was watching people in their cars as they drove past them. She hadn't realised that Peyton was trying to get her attention. "What do you mean?" She questioned.

Peyton quickly turned to the brunette, trying to still keep an eye on the road ahead. "You kind of zoned out."

The hair on her arm was standing on end as she rested it on top of the side. There was such freedom that she felt in the breeze that passed. "I was just thinking about our first night together."

"Ah, when you took advantage of me in my vulnerable state." Peyton couldn't help the big smile that graced her face as she reminisced on that day.

Brooke laughed at her take of the night. "You didn't protest but yes, when I took advantage of you."

"What made you go all nostalgic?" Peyton asked.

Brooke couldn't help but show the big grin that was forming on her face, especially as she stared at Peyton driving. "Just thinking how we got to this place when we used to fight all the time." Brooke felt that nothing in that moment could touch the feeling of happiness she felt and her smile got wider as they passed a sign. "Did that say what I thought it did? Are we going to?"

"Yes we are." Peyton interrupted, taking a quick glance away from the road to be greeted by the huge smile that was on Brooke's face. "Do you remember the conversation we had that night?

"How can I forget."

*****

_Both girls were completely out of breath, covered in sweat, underneath the covers on Brooke's bed. Brooke quickly jumped from the bed and started to put her clothes back on. "I think you should leave before it gets too late."_

_Peyton rose from the bed and sat up. "So that's it. I'm just another notch on your bedpost."_

_Brooke was still looking for the rest of her clothing, not making any eye contact with Peyton. "Don't read anything more into what just happened."_

"_It's hard not to read more into it. You can't deny that there isn't more to this. I obviously get under your skin." Peyton smirked, reminding herself of what happened the past hour._

_Brooke gave up on her quest to find her bra and she just put her top back on. "Call it sexual tension then, but now we've had sex so all that's left is tension."_

_Peyton dropped both her hands on the bed in defeat. "So you've now scratched that itch."_

"_Yep." Brooke responded abruptly. She really didn't want this conversation to continue but Peyton wasn't let the matter drop._

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Well you have no choice in the matter." Brooke put her hand through her hair, carefully thinking about the next words she was going to utter. "I hope what happened today stays between the two of us."_

_Peyton's frustration was starting to show in the tone of her voice. "Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. What would people think if they knew that Princess Brooke slept with a girl, especially it being me?" Peyton got up from the bed and started to gather her clothes together._

"_Don't you start; you have no idea." Brooke shouted, while pointing her finger at Peyton. She could feel the tension between them reaching their peak._

"_Well why don't you enlighten me then?" Peyton responded sarcastically. She couldn't believe how she even thought that anything else could happen between them, given their history of fighting._

_"Why do you have to be so…?" Brooke was cut off in mid sentence by Peyton's lips. She instantly pushed her away and raised her right arm to hit her. Peyton caught her wrist before any contact was made and she simply smirked. Brooke's eyes kept darting from the blonde's eyes and lips, contemplating her next move. After a couple of seconds, she decided to give into her desire and she moved back into Peyton, finishing the kiss that she had abruptly cut short._


	27. Sure Looks Good To Me

A/N: Yeah, I managed to get another update in 2009. I've come back to FF to help me get over the break up of Breyton since Hilary left and now the end of Otalia on Guiding Light. This is where I shall live until further notice. This update is another Breyton filled chapter. Normal service shall resume in the next update when the rest of the characters come back into play. Thanks to those that reviewed the last update.

**Sure Looks Good To Me**

After a long drive, they made it to their destination. Both girls walked into their room, leaving their bags at the door. Brooke was internally jumping in happiness. "I can't believe you managed to get the same room." Brooke said, excitedly, walking to each end of the room.

Peyton watched her girlfriend, beaming with pride, that she made the right decision to come back to 'their place'. "The view from here is so amazing that I couldn't dream of being anywhere else." She responded, still unable to tear her eyes away from the brunette. It reminded her of the times she would catch herself staring at her in school and how she tried to act normal. She just couldn't help herself and the hold that Brooke had on her.

She watched Brooke open the slide door to the balcony. Even though she had been here before, it felt different and new. As she overlooked the beautiful view, she felt that this was the start of something. The new start that the both of them were embarking on made Brooke feel free, probably for the first time; she felt like she could finally breathe.  
As Peyton's arms circled her from behind, goosebumps and butterflies accompanied the light feather kisses that were being placed. She was amazed but not surprised that the blonde still had such an effect on her. She recalls feeling exactly the same when they kissed for the first time. "The view is still so beautiful." Brooke muttered, breathing in both the fresh air and Peyton's scent.

"It's not the only view." Peyton whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. Brooke leaned her back into Peyton's front as the blonde's hands found its way underneath her top, rubbing the bare skin.

"I wish we didn't have to go back." Brooke muttered, unable to focus clearly. Peyton was still rubbing the skin underneath her top while leaving feathered kisses on her neck and shoulder. "We've only just got here. Don't start thinking like this is our last night here."

Brooke turned into the blonde's arms and simply smiled. "How can I possibly think when you keep doing that." She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ears and pulled her in for a kiss. Peyton's hands had found their way to Brooke's back, slowly creeping to their destination. Before Peyton had the chance to unhook Brooke's bra, the brunette pulled away, grabbing Peyton's hands in the process. She led a confused Peyton back into the room. "What are you doing?"

Brooke turned to look at Peyton while walking backwards. She took a brief stop to pull Peyton closer to her until their lips met. The kiss started off slow until pure hunger took over the brunette. As she deepened the kiss, her hands found the button and zip of Peyton's jeans.

Peyton was glad that Brooke wasn't putting a stop to what she had in mind. She stepped out of her jeans, losing her trainers in the process. Brooke moved her hands upwards as Peyton started to undress the brunette.

Within a matter of seconds, Brooke was down to her underwear. "You might be the only person that can make a flannel shirt look good, but this is ridiculous." Brooke complained as she struggled to unbutton Peyton's shirt.

"You've never taken any care before with my clothes, especially since you don't like them. You normally can't wait to rip them off me. Sometimes I think you're just after my body." Peyton smirked while helping with the buttons Brooke was having such trouble with.

Brooke stopped her assault and stood with her arms crossed. "Peyton, shut up." Peyton's smirk grew wider as her face moved closer to the brunette. She watched her as she tried an unwavering attempt to look serious. Brooke knew that she was fighting a losing battle but she was determined to stand firm.

Peyton kissed her, still keeping her eyes open to watch the brunette's reaction. She was trying to hide the smile that was threatening to creep onto her face. Peyton knew this and moved in, brushing her nose against Brooke's. Peyton wrapped both her arms around Brooke's neck and kissed her again, moving from her lips to her neck. She could feel Brooke relaxing but she still wasn't responding. She pulled back and thought of the one thing that would get the brunette to crack.

She whispered something in Brooke's ear, which caused her to gasp in shock and strike the blonde on the arm. Peyton just watched and grinned as Brooke unsuccessfully tried to wriggle from her grasp. Peyton thought 'third time the charm' as she pulled Brooke in for another kiss. This time it worked as she felt Brooke's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. She manoeuvred their bodies and lowered them onto the bed.

Peyton started a trail of kisses from Brooke's neck to her breast as her hand caressed her other breast. Both of Brooke's hands travelled down in an attempt to pull Peyton's panties off. Peyton's hand stopped her and she flipped them over so she was on top. Peyton lowered herself and pulled Brooke's thong off, noticing how wet the brunette was. She placed kisses inside her thighs, not ready to claim her yet. She slowly moved herself back up, kissing her way up until she reached Brooke's lips. Brooke moved one hand in Peyton's hair as the other moved down the blonde's stomach. Once again, Brooke's wandering hand was stopped before they got any further and she intertwined their hands. She needed to be in control as she had been since she returned to Tree Hill.

Peyton's free hand moved down to Brooke's wet core and made no hesitation in entering. Brooke arched her back at first contact but she soon found her hips matching Peyton's pace. The blonde loved hearing Brooke call her name in ecstasy, feeling the brunette reach her peak as her nails dug into her back. She kissed her back down until her breathing evened out. Peyton tried to lift herself off but Brooke wasn't having any of it. She flipped them over and started kissing Peyton's neck. Once again, Peyton stopped Brooke's hands but this time the brunette wasn't going to back down. She moved some hair away from Peyton's face before speaking. "Peyton, let me in completely." Brooke watched Peyton, waiting for something. The blonde nodded and kissed her.

*****

Peyton had been up for half an hour, sitting outside. It wasn't particularly warm so she had a sweatshirt on. She wasn't really looking at anything, just clearing her mind of all the bad things that had helped lead the two of them to this point. She was determined to not let her insecurities get the better of her. The fresh air she was breathing in, symbolised the fresh start that she wanted to make.

Brooke slowly stirred and realise that she was the only one in bed. She looked around confused, wondering where Peyton was. She got up and wrapped the comforter over her shoulders to keep her warm, while she walked around the room. She noticed the open door to the balcony and spotted Peyton sitting outside. "Hey."

Peyton looked round. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" She asked, stepping outside.

"Yeah. I was going to come and wake you." Peyton extended her hand to Brooke's and pulled her so that she sat on her lap. Brooke made sure that she was now covering the both of them with the comforter. "Thank you for bringing me out here and giving me a second and third chance."

Peyton pulled Brooke closer and placed a kiss on her temple. Her hand searched for Brooke's under the cover and she intertwined them once she found it. "I love you." Peyton whispered into Brooke's ear.

Brooke smiled. "I love you too." She turned her head, placed a soft kiss on Peyton's lips and pulled back, still smiling.

"What?" Peyton enquired, wondering if there was more that Brooke wanted to say. Her initial thought was right when Brooke answered her question. "It's the first time you've said it since you came back."

"Well I do. I never stopped."

"I never stopped either." Brooke responded but lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with Peyton. The blonde instantly knew something was wrong. She moved her fingers underneath Brooke's chin, coaxing her to look back at her. "What wrong?" Brooke shook her head, hoping that it would be enough for Peyton to drop the matter but the blonde was having none of that. "Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"Sometimes I feel my love isn't enough." Brooke replied, still not making any eye contact.

"Trust me when I say that it is enough. Maybe I was too blind or stubborn to see before but I see it now. Don't you ever lose sight of that. I know things have been rocky, but nothing is ever smooth; we've come through all that and we're here together. We finally found our way back to each other and I don't want to lose that." Peyton cupped Brooke's face. "I don't want either of us to have any more regrets or a repeat of last year. This weekend is the start of something fresh and new."

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. "A new beginning." She gave Peyton another kiss before resting her head on Peyton's chest as they watched the sunrise.


	28. All I Wanna Do Is You

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed since the last update. The writing is coming along slowly due to time but I'm still committed to this. Hope you enjoy this update, until next time.

**All I Wanna Do Is You**

Things had been quiet in the café all morning, so much so that Karen had allowed Jake a longer break. Things at home had been better recently. His father was getting back to his old self, while his mother continually fussed around the both of them. Though she could be quite overbearing at times, he loved her dedication to her family and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Though he didn't miss school itself, his missed being there with his friends and he also missed being on the basketball team. Every other day, he questioned his decision to quit school but the thought of his family was what reminded him that he made the right decision that was best for them all. He was also comforted by the fact he wasn't leaving with nothing, a GED was at the end of the tunnel.

His father wasn't pleased with his decision and they had numerous disagreements, much to his mother's despair. It wasn't just the idea of Jake leaving school but the cold hard truth that he wasn't temporarily able to fulfil his role in the family. His mother's constant reassurance provided no solace for his father. He was a proud man and he was counting down the days until he could take back his place as the head of the family.

Jake was now standing at the counter, reading a magazine. There were only a couple of regulars left when he heard the sound of the door opening. He was hoping that it wasn't someone leaving, when his eyes shot up to find out.

"Hey, it's nice to see a face." Jake greeted Lucas.

"I take it's been extra quiet today." He replied, looking round to see the empty seats.

"It's like the whole town has packed off out of town and no one told me." Jake said, laughing that he might have been kept out of the loop from some big secret. "How are things going with you?"

Lucas took a seat at the counter and placed his bag there. "Everything's great. Miss you on the team."

"Your results don't say that. You haven't been beaten yet. People are starting to believe that this could be our year."

"I hope so, though I don't want to get ahead of myself."

For a moment Jake thought about continuing on the subject, before he veered it off in another direction. "Totally changing the subject, have you seen Brooke around? She hasn't been returning my calls and I'm kind of worried about her."

"I've not seen her for a few days." Lucas couldn't say that Brooke was someone that he really hung around, either in or out of school. Just because she was a cheerleader like his girlfriend, it didn't mean they were in the same circle. He still tried to hang out with the guys he did before he joined the Ravens. "Peyton hasn't been around either. Have you seen her or Haley?"

"No. Haley has the day off anyway." Jake responded.

"I can't find her or Nathan." For a moment, Lucas thought that maybe there was a secret plan to get out of town and he either wasn't told or he just simply forgot.

"There's obviously some secret meeting we're not privy to. What's the deal with those four hanging out together? It's not something I can say I saw coming, especially Brooke and Peyton." Jake added, remembering how badly those two used to fight with each other.

"When a school project forces enemies to work together then anything is possible." Lucas knew that since then, the two girls had noticeably been more civil to each other.

"I guess I no longer fill into any of those cliques, though I don't think I was in one to begin with."

Lucas started to laugh at Jake's comment, knowing full well that he wasn't telling the truth. "You were definitely among the jocks, being on the basketball team."

"And now you have that pleasure." Jake smiled, stopping Lucas' laughter.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I wouldn't put myself in that clique." Lucas defended himself, trying to remind himself that he wasn't really part of it.

"Why would anyone think that, especially as you're dating a cheerleader?" Jake added sarcastically as both of them starting laughing.

*****

Brooke had managed to get dressed and was packing some items in her bag. She wanted to go and see the town, namely the beach that they had driven past. The only thing that stood in her way was Peyton's reluctance to leave the room.

"Come on P Sawyer. The beach is calling us." Brooke stood in front of the bed that Peyton was still lying on. Brooke had on a denim skirt and her bikini top.

"I don't know why we just can't stay here instead." Peyton was too comfortable and had no intention of going anywhere soon.

"We can go swimming, take a drive, and just check out this town. We didn't do much the last time we were here." Brooke stated, moving round to the side of the bed.

"Maybe I'm comfortable here." Peyton curled up to the pillow that Brooke had used to sleep on. Peyton took in the scent of the brunette, which immediately brought her thoughts back to the previous night.

Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm and tried to pull her out of bed. Brooke was finding it increasingly hard to move Peyton from her current position so she gave up, walking back to the end of the bed to finish getting her bag together. "Come on, let's do something."

Peyton got up from the bed and moved closer to Brooke. She was on her knees, on the bed, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist. "All I wanna do is you." She kissed a now stunned Brooke, who couldn't get the thought of Peyton's comment out of her head. "Peyton, that's something I would say."

Instead of responding with words, Peyton kissed Brooke with more vigour. Brooke pulled away. "I know what you're trying to do. Stop distracting me."

"Is it working?" Peyton mumbled as she was kissing Brooke's neck.

Brooke could feel her pulse speed up. She was trying her best to keep an even breath but she was finding it hard. "Maybe, but we're going out today, no matter what you do."

Peyton pulled back to look Brooke in the eye. She licked her lips and smirked at the brunette. "Give me 30 minutes and you can drag me wherever you like." Peyton moved closer and started to trail kisses from Brooke's neck, while she pushed Brooke's skirt up. Any sense of self-control left the brunette instantly, as she tilted her head to the side to give Peyton more access. Brooke groaned as she mumbled, "Lets make it an hour instead."

*****

Tutoring was never something that Haley set up to do but it was something that she loved. She found the thing that she wanted to do; she wanted to be was a teacher. Ever since her first tutor session, she had this purpose to help others. This was what she was doing now, helping someone. Nathan had approached her in school and asked for help to keep him on the team.

Nathan had called her the previous evening, asking for her help. It was by coincidence that she had already taken the weekend off to just to relax. She was contemplating putting her name down for the first open mic night at the cafe. Nerves and pure fear were leading her to reconsider. Thinking that she had some time to spare before Nathan came round, she picked up her guitar and started to play a song she had recently written.

Nathan walked up to Haley's front door, ready to ring the doorbell. Before his finger touched the button, he heard singing. He didn't want to interrupt so he walked round the house to see where it was coming from. When he reached the second round of windows, he saw Haley strumming her guitar. He stood grinning as he was listening to her voice. He was amazed by how good she was and why she had kept her talent so quiet.

Haley hadn't noticed her audience as her eyes were closed. The sound of clapping broke her out of her daze as she finished her song. Her cheeks reddened when she spotted Nathan at her window.

"That was amazing." Nathan was blown away by how good Haley was.

Haley responded by completely ignoring the compliment. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you should play at the open mic night." Nathan said excitedly, hoping that Haley would be up for the performance.

"It's not gonna happen. So lets change the subject." Haley motioned to the nearest door as she made her way to open it. When she got there, she found Nathan standing at the door, with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face. "So why won't you play?"

"That's not changing the subject." She stood with her hands on her hips as he entered the house.

"I never said I was going to." Nathan took a seat at the table and pulled his books out. "Just answer me, please."

Haley joined him at the table, sitting opposite Nathan. "I don't want to and now I'm gonna change the subject, how's Brooke been lately?"

Noticing how uncomfortable Haley was becoming, he decided not to push it any further for now but he wasn't going to let it die. "I'm not sure, I've not seen her. She's not been replying to my messages. How's Peyton?"

"She's kind of disappeared too." Haley replied.

"They could have had another massive fight, Peyton hid the body and ran away again." Nathan started to laugh at his own words.

"That's not funny." Haley tried to keep a straight face but it didn't help that Nathan was still laughing.

"Ok, jokes aside. The last time I spoke to Brooke, I told her not to give up so easily on Peyton. Maybe it's a good sign that we haven't seen them." Both of them nodded at each other as they thought about their friend's possible reunion. Both of their cell phones beeped with messages to break them from their thoughts.

"It's from Brooke." Nathan said, looking at his phone.

"I've got a message from Peyton too. She says 'don't worry about me. I'm fine.' Kind of short and to the point." Haley looked up from her phone and noticed Nathan laughing. "Brooke said the same thing in her text."

Haley joined in with the laughter. "They are so together. I wonder where they went."

*****

Brooke had dragged Peyton to every single clothes shop she could find. She wanted to torture Peyton and she knew it was working. What she didn't bank on was Peyton taking her to a music store and being forced to listen to music that wasn't pop enough. Peyton had put headphones over Brooke's ears and told her that she was going to listen to at least five songs in full to even the score.

Brooke reluctantly agreed and got through her allocated songs. The two of them continued through the shops and ended up with three bags; unsurprisingly they were Brooke's. They had found a place to eat and had been there for over an hour. They kept staring at each, not wanting to move even though they had the bill.

Brooke could see the change of expression in Peyton's face. It was always something that she could read so well in the blonde. At first, she tried to shrug it off but it was weighing on her that she had to bring something up. "You've got that that look on your face?"

"What look?" Peyton answered, looking slightly away from the brunette.

"The one that says you've got something on your mind but you don't know how to say it." Brooke was hoping that she didn't have to push Peyton too hard to get something out of her. She knew how stubborn she could get when she wanted too. It was something that they had in common.

Peyton shook her head and smiled. "I'm that obvious."

Brooke reached over and took one of Peyton's hands, rubbing small circles on the skin. "Yes, so spill blondie."

Peyton took a deep breath to help compose herself. It didn't help so she took another before she spoke. "I wanted to talk about what happens when we go back."

Brooke could see hesitancy written all over Peyton's face. "What do you mean?" Brooke asked. She didn't get an answer at first. Instead Peyton lowered her head down, intent on staring at their joined hands. Brooke followed her eyes and gently tugged at her hand. When Peyton looked up at her, it dawned on her what Peyton was asking. "You mean how we act around each other. Do you want us to act like a couple?"

Peyton eyes dropped again and she continued to stay silent.

Brooke's free hand went to hear temple as she processed what she was going to say next. "You can't really ask that of me." Brooke looked around, making sure no one nearby could hear. "I mean you're not even out and you are gay."

Peyton finally looked back up and questioned the brunette. "What does that make you then?"

Brooke could see a bit of frustration in Peyton's eyes. Trying to change the tone of the conversation, Brooke went for answer that was a bit light. "Gay only for you."

"Brooke." Peyton groaned, rolling her eyes at Brooke's attempt to defuse the tone.

Brooke knew her plan wasn't working so she decided to be heartfelt in her response. "Peyton, I mean it when I say that this isn't an experiment but I don't have these feelings for other girls. If we didn't work out then I wouldn't date another girl."

Peyton reached over to tuck some hair behind Brooke's ear and rubbed her thumb on her face. "So maybe we don't do PDA's in front of the whole school but I would like to at least be able to hang out with you."

Brooke's breath hitched as she felt Peyton's thumb graze her lips. "We've been doing that anyway." The brunette whispered.

"Yeah, with Haley and Nathan. Don't get me wrong, Haley's my friend and Nathan is Nathan but I want to be able to hang out publicly, just the two us." Peyton dropped her hand away from Brooke's face and rested it with her other hand that was intertwined with Brooke's.

Brooke smiled, showing the dimples that Peyton always found hard to resist. "Like a date."

Peyton couldn't help herself and she smiled back. "Yes. You do realise that we haven't actually done that yet."

Brooke's smile got even wider, though Peyton thought it wasn't possible. "Are you asking me out on a date?" The brunette beamed.

"Maybe." Brooke started to pout, which made Peyton give in. "Yes."

Brooke started to get excited at the prospect and thought about what it would entail. "So you'll pick me up with flowers and buy me gifts."

Peyton squinted her eyes in confusion; this wasn't what she exactly had in mind. "Wait a minute."

"And you'll carry my bags when we go shopping." Brooke got up from her seat, leaving a dumbstruck Peyton still sitting at the table, with her bags. "Brooke."

Without looking back, Brooke dismissed Peyton with a wave, as she walked off. "Thanks for getting the bill."


	29. Meet Me Halfway

A/N: So its been too long but I'm back. Thanks to all those that have reviewed since my last post. Real life got in the way then it rendered me useless when it came to writing. I'm hoping to slowly get back into the groove but have no timeline. This story is always open and I will strive to finish it. Just know that there are no current plans to end this. I still have a lot of ideas with this story though it might take a while in between updates. If you celebrate it, then happy Easter.

**Meet Me Halfway**

Peyton and Brooke were in their room, trying to avoid the inevitable. Time was running out on their adventure in Wilmington but they were in no hurry to leave. The weekend away had been everything they had hoped. They had time alone with each other and they got to deal with a few of their issues; namely Peyton's. She was finally able to let go of a few things that were weighing down on her. She felt that maybe this time, her relationship with Brooke had a chance of working.

She had been holding things back and trying keep in control of her feelings. When she returned to Tree Hill, her intentions were to keep as far away from Brooke as possible. She knew the game they would play in public would benefit her, as they didn't hang around the same people. Unfortunately being paired up for an assignment showed her that she wasn't over the brunette as much as she thought she was. Though she fought, it was just a matter of time before she gave in and took Brooke back.

Brooke, on the other hand, was just grateful that Peyton had given her another chance. The events leading up to their first break up and Peyton's subsequent departure, weighed Brooke down heavily and she never fully recovered from her guilt. She never dealt with it properly and instead of talking to someone about it, she found comfort in many bottles of Jack. Daniels.

That was then and this was now, everything was going to be different. Right now, Brooke's mind was temporally pulled out from her thoughts. "You keep doing that and we'll never make it home."

"That's fine by me." Peyton mumbled.

"We do have to go back at some point." Brooke silent wished she hadn't reminded herself of that little fact. She was in no hurry to go back but she knew they couldn't stay in this bubble forever.

"But not now." Peyton didn't want them to be focusing on that, just what was happening now.

Brooke started to moan in pleasure, as Peyton's fingers teased her flesh. "I should get you to do this more often. Maybe you can work your magic fingers after practice and game days."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she continued. "You want me to be your personal masseur."

"Yes." Brooke grinned into the pillow her head been rested on, as she laid face down on the bed.

Peyton, who was straddling Brooke's hips, stopped massaging the brunette. "What did your last slave die of?"

"Well it's up to you. I just thought that you might want to help keep me relaxed and flexible especially for non cheerleading activities." Brooke turned her head just in time to catch Peyton take a big gulp. She smiled in satisfaction knowing full well that she was going to be getting this treatment on a regular basis.

*****

The two new friends had been studying for an hour. Nathan felt like he was coming to grips with the work. He hadn't considered asking Haley for help but when his brother suggested it, he couldn't think of anyone else that he would want to spend his time with. He wouldn't admit it anyone that he enjoyed spending time with the brunette. She was unlike any of the girls he hung around or hooked up with. He silently thanked both Lucas and Brooke for the opportunity to get to know her better.

A question had been on Haley's mind to ask and but she kept changing her mind on whether to breach the subject. She finally decided to come out with it. "I don't mean to pry but why are we at Brooke's house instead of yours?"

Nathan briefly looked up from his books to answer. "I'm surprised Brooke or Peyton didn't tell you. I kind of live here now."

Haley opened her mouth and immediately closed it, not wanting to say the first thing that came into her head. After rethinking it, she finally said something. "You can tell me to mind my own business but why?"

Nathan thought about how he was going to answer the question, especially as it wasn't really something that he was broadcasting. Only Brooke knew what was really going on and that hadn't been easy to divulge. He wanted to keep it brief, without leaving it open, for probing. "I needed to get away from my parents for my own sanity so I moved some of my stuff here. My parents are too clueless and self involved to even notice."

"Are things really bad enough for you to move out?"

Not looking away from his books, he simply replied. "Yep."

Haley paused for a while and just looked at him pretending to read the book. She knew that she wasn't in any position to question any further; she couldn't really call them friends. She decided to drop it but ended the conversation with a passing comment. "If you weren't already turning eighteen soon, you could have got emancipated from them."

Nathan laughed to himself and mumbled. "If only I thought of that before."

*****

Deb Scott had a certain routine that she always liked to keep. She would wake up at some point before midday, in the clothes that she was wearing the previous day. Her breakfast always had to be a pill chased down with a martini. She would try to wash off whatever mess she was in and try to look presentable. This had been her routine for months; ever since she chose not to travel too much for work to spend more time with her family. That obviously didn't work, as it was evident that her trips were hiding the cracks in her marriage. This came to a head when she kicked Dan out the house. This didn't stop here, he was round most days, either trying to worm his way back or to take cheap shots at her.

She had hardly spent anytime with Nathan; being too high and drunk to even notice that he hadn't slept in the house for a couple of months. Today she changed part of her routine by going into Nathan's room. It wasn't the un-slept bed that had her questioning things. Items that he considered important were missing. His laptop, signed photograph of Michael Jordan, a few photographs of him and Brooke. The most heart-breaking thing to her, when she realised that he had packed up, was that he left all photos that had her in them.

She wondered how long it had been and why she didn't even notice it. She thought of the one place that he might be staying. She obviously didn't know her son, as it would be the last place he would consider going.

*****

Brooke and Peyton stumbled through Brooke's house, giggling. They couldn't help the happiness that washed over them.

"I'm sure Nathan is out for a run of something. He usually does something athletic now. Maybe we can do our own kind of workout." Brooke dropped her bags and started pulling Peyton through the house as she was kissing her. Brooke slipped her right hand underneath Peyton's shirt, seeking flesh, when she was interrupted by a female voice that wasn't her girlfriend's.

"I see the two of you have decided to reappear."

Brooke turned her head to the female voice that broke her away from Peyton. "You have to stop this Tutor girl. You and I have to have a serious talk about this interrupting business you've got going on."

"Nice to see you too, Brooke." Haley gave her a fake smile and then turned to a very red-faced blonde. "Hey Peyton."

"Hey." Peyton replied, trying to tamper down her slightly aroused state.

"Now to what do we owe the pleasure?" Brooke asked, trying to hide the fact that she was slightly pissed off that her alone time with Peyton was interrupted. She untangled herself from Peyton to face Haley full on.

"Haley is tutoring me." Nathan answered, walking into the hallway that the three girls were standing in.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Brooke questioned, raising her eyebrows in a mischievous and flirtatious manner.

"If you mean helping someone with their schoolwork, then yes." Haley replied, defensively. She crossed her arms and glared with a slight annoyance.

Brooke opted not to take the conversation any further and quickly changed the subject. "Nate, is Maria about?"

"Yes, she's cooking us some dinner."

"Do you fancy staying for dinner?" Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear, hoping for her to say yes. She knew that she might have her work cut out for her to try and get Peyton to stay. With Haley and Nathan being there, she was hoping that she was more likely to get a yes from the blonde. Peyton turned to look at Brooke and saw her eyes pleading with her to stay. She wasn't sure why it was such a big deal but she nodded yes. Brooke gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then turned to back to the others. "Haley, can I have a quick word with you in private please?"

"Sure." Haley looked puzzled; trying to guess what Brooke was going to say.

"Peyton, please can you take my bags to my room?" Brooke walked into the front room with Haley, closing the door before Peyton had the chance to answer.

"And you say you're not whipped." Nathan started laughing.

Peyton gave him an angry look. "Nathan, don't."

*****

Deb sat in her car, not wanting to move. It was the last thing she wanted to do but she didn't really have a choice. She couldn't get hold of Nathan, Tim didn't have a clue and Brooke wasn't answering her cell. Her hands were shaking but she couldn't tell whether it was withdrawal or pure fear of where she was. She had spent a lot of time nervously tapping the steering wheel. She had tried to count to 10 to help give her the courage to step out of her car but she was currently on 96 when she decided to brave it out.

Walking slowly from her car, she approached the door that separated her from her fear. After some whispered words of encouragement, she tentatively knocked. Turning her back to the door, she wasn't aware of when it opened. The only idea she had was when she heard the cold, hard voice of her ex husband. "What are you doing here?"

She turned round in anger; her initial feeling was to wipe the smug look from his face. The only words she could muster up were "Where's our son?"

*****

Nathan and Peyton looked awkwardly at each other. They had never really been in the same orbit as each other. Though Nathan and Lucas were half brothers, it didn't mean he hung out with his brother's cousin, until now. The three of them weren't particularly close with each other and had only spent a handful of times in each other's company. Nathan was always popular, while Lucas had been on the porphyry. Peyton was no way near their heights of the social ladder, especially with everyone thinking she didn't get on with Brooke. Nathan internally breathed a sigh of relief, when his cell started ringing; this was however brief when he looked at the caller ID.

Peyton, noticing his debate, broke him from his gaze. "You can get that you know."

"I know but I don't want to." He pressed the reject button and put his phone back into his pocket. Yet again, he looked around nervously before breaking the silence.

"So"

"So"

They both looked at each other and then anywhere else; they both felt the awkwardness. 'She's your best friend's girlfriend, make some sort of conversation' Nathan thought to himself. Peyton's thought was similar 'He's your girlfriend's best friend. I'm sure I can think of something to say.'

Nathan decided to break the silence with a question. "So how does the open mic night go?"

'Phew, I can do this.' Peyton thought to herself before answering. "Anyone can either sign up before hand or on the night, depending on how much time is left. Are you interested in doing something?"

"Me." Nathan started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's the joke?" Peyton asked, not quite getting the punch line.

"If you still want customers, then no." Nathan was still laughing as he spoke. "I can recognise that I can't sing. I can read instead."

"Poetry would be good." Peyton got excited that the most popular guy at school was thinking of participating in the open mic night.

"I was thinking more like a magazine like the latest interview with LeBron James or Kobe Bryant." Nathan replied with a straight face.

Peyton looked at him waiting for him to laugh at his own joke. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm not serious so you can breathe a sigh of relief." Nathan smiled as he revealed the real reason behind his question. "I was thinking of signing up someone else."

A look of horror appeared on Peyton's face as she tried to guess who Nathan was possibly talking about. "I hope it's not Brooke because I've heard her sing and it's not a pretty sight."

"I like my ears, so no. This person is actually good. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

*****

"So what's up Brooke?" Haley asked, still feeling clueless.

Brooke took a seat and waved her hand for Haley to do the same. "Would the class that Nathan is failing be Miss McIntyre's by any chance?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

Brooke shook her head as she smirked to herself. "Just a feeling I had."

"It's really weird though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nathan showed me the last couple assignments that he got and I thought the marking was harsh. I'm not sure if I've got something wrong but I think they should have been marked at least a grade or two higher."

"Interesting." Brooke had a suspicion at what it was all about, piecing it together with the information she already knew about the teacher.

"Is there something I should know?" Haley asked, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"OK. On another note, I spoke to Jake the other day. He told me you said you were seeing someone after he asked you out. He asked me who his competition was."

The change of subject broke Brooke from her thoughts on what to do about the misguided teacher. "Did you say anything?" Focusing back on to Haley and what she said.

"Of course not. It's not my place to say."

"Thank you and not for that but for looking after me in my drunken state. You didn't have to do it but I appreciate it."

"It's no problem, really."

"I think it was. I've sorted myself out so there won't be a repeat performance. I just wanted to say thanks for being a friend."

The both of them walked out with Brooke heading for the kitchen. Maria was busy cooking. "Miss Brooke, you're back."

"Drop the miss, Maria. You've known me too long. Would you happen to be cooking enough for four people?"

"Its funny you should ask. I do have some extra food, Brooke."

Peyton came walking through, having just come back from upstairs. "Your bags are now in your room. Is there anything else you'd like me to do ma'am?"

"Come here." Brooke pulled Peyton closer, snaking her arm around Peyton's waist. "Maria, I would like you to meet Peyton."

Maria didn't completely pry herself away from her cooking duties. She had met Peyton a couple of times before, so she couldn't quite understand why Brooke was reintroducing her. "We've met before."

Brooke took a deep breath and pulled Peyton more close to her, trying to get as much comfort from her as possible. "Yes, but I would like you to meet Peyton, my girlfriend." Peyton looked at Brooke, taken aback by her gesture. All Brooke was doing was smiling nervously, waiting for Maria's reaction.

Maria smiled at the both of them before she spoke. "Then I'm pleased to meet you Peyton." Both girls looked at Maria, nodding in acknowledgement at her words.

"Come on, let's set the table." Brooke dragged Peyton out of the kitchen. Before they reached the door, Peyton stopped her. "Brooke, you didn't have to do that."

Brooke smiled and pulled her into a quick kiss. "I know but I wanted to."


	30. The Element of Freedom

A/N: Once again I've been away far too long. A big thanks to all those who reviewed or sent messages. I probably haven't replied to all but thank you for reading this and sticking with it. I didn't intend to be away so long and I'm trying to write a bit quicker. I've already started on the next chapter but until then, enjoy this one.

**The Element of Freedom**

It was the beginning of another school week for the Tree Hill High students. Everybody was pretty much expecting the same mundane events as they normally get. Today was no different except for the fact that most people's phones went off simultaneously.

Brooke and the rest of the cheerleading squad were just finishing off their quick practice before the first bell.

"I see you've all received word about my party." Rachel announced, bouncing through the changing room.

Brooke rolled her eyes while being careful not to show her distain for the red haired girl. She had decided to keep the peace, at least for the next couple days, to make sure there was no tension amongst the girls. She was determined to have the squad at their best and with her being AWOL for a number of practices, there was a lot of making up to be done. The next home game was coming and there were a few teething problems to iron out before game day. She watched the other girls get excited as Rachel rambled on about her party.

Brooke saw a couple of the girls approach her and she wore her best, fake smile. "Are you going to the party?" one of them asked. Hesitating slightly, somebody else spoke before she could give her answer. "Yeah Brooke, are you coming to my party?" Brooke turned to Rachel knowing that she was trying to push her buttons. Brooke didn't want to go but it was her duty to show up as the cheerleading captain – it was a blessing and a curse but not just for her. Nathan would also have to make an appearance and his patience was growing very thin where Rachel was concerned. There was an opportunity that this could work well for the brunette. Brooke simply smiled as she spoke, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

She was never one to bring attention; it was all about getting on with things with the least amount of noise possible. This was necessary especially with her unpopularity with a certain quarter of the school. If she gave them any ammunition then they had a tendency to make things difficult. Most times the squad would follow their leader's example of hating people but lately things had been different. With Brooke being publicly civil, the squad had halted their torment. That wasn't to say that they liked her, they just simply ignored her most of the time. This suited the blonde fine as she could stay under the radar as she continued her relationship with Brooke.

She was no longer satisfied with just being another person in the crowd but she wasn't quite at the stage where she would be shouting things from the rooftop. There was nothing different about this morning, at least to her but it felt different. The look that she saw on Brooke's face, as she walked through the halls, told her that she drew the desired effect.

Today Peyton had dressed the complete opposite to her usual style. Instead of skinny jeans and a pair of canvass trainers, she was in a short skirt – not too short but enough to show the length of her legs.

Nathan was standing with Brooke, wondering what had rendered her speechless in mid sentence. His eyes followed her eye line to see the object of her stare. Bumping her with his shoulder he mumbled, "You're such a guy right now."

All he got as a reply was an unrecognizable noise. He stood in front of her, blocking her view, as he laughed. "Sort yourself out, you're drooling."

Within a second, Brooke did what she knew best and hit him. She scowled but Nathan didn't budge, continuing his laughter as he pointed to her face. An unimpressed Brooke wiped her face with her arm "Is that better?"

Dialling back his laughter he simply said. "An improvement at best."

Brooke shoved him as Peyton approached, changing her expression to a grin. Nathan looked at the both of them, wondering if he should stick around or leave the two of them alone. It didn't take long for him to come to a decision.

* * *

Dan and Deb had spent most of the morning arguing, which was no different to how they spent the majority of their marriage. Dan had gone to the house to berate Deb for the second time in 24 hours. They didn't hold back with the insults, making sure some verbal damage was left.

Deb wanted to handle things on her own but Dan insisted on joining her, following her in his car. He was determined to take control of the situation and Deb hated that. She thought she was perfectly capable of dealing with things. She was sober and she wanted to stay that way but dealing with her husband made her want to revert back to her usual routine.

Getting out of their respective cars, the husband and wife looked at each other with contempt and disgust. They marched into the school, on a mission to find their son.

* * *

Nathan had bumped into Haley while she was at her locker. She noticed something, bringing it to Nathan's attention. "I'll take that as a good sign then." Nathan looked at where Haley was referring to, Brooke and Peyton smiling at each as they spoke. He looked back at Haley and commented, "It definitely is."

Three words Nathan wasn't used to hearing broke him from the current moment. "Nathan Royal Scott, where have you been and why are you ignoring my calls." Nathan looked around feeling embarrassed as he watched people laughing and mouthing 'Royal'.

"I guess they finally got a clue." He whispered to Haley. "Do we have to do this here; I've got class." He said in frustration as he turned to his parents. Haley whispered, "I'm gonna go." before quickly departing.

"We could have done this at home, if you had picked up your phone at any point yesterday." Deb stated, completely angry with her son's behaviour.

"What do you guys want?" Nathan asked in an abrupt tone. He already had a fairly good idea what this tag team mission was about but it didn't stop him from expressing his anger at their mere presence.

"That's no way to speak to you mother." Dan spoke taking a step closer towards his some to intimidate him.

Nathan shook his head and laughed sarcastically. "Why? The way you speak to her is far worst."

"Don't you talk to me like that either." Dan took another step and this time pointed a finger at Nathan. Sensing that the confrontation had the possibility of boiling over, Deb interrupted them. "Why haven't you been home? Where have you been staying?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm away from the both of you." Nathan stated. Though his words were directed at both of his parents, his eyes were on his father.

Dan was incensed by the situation and put his foot down. "You're going to move back home this evening and that's an order. In fact, seeing as your mother was so clueless to the fact you even moved out, you're going to stay with me."

"That's a definite no to that suggestion but how about this instead. I stay where I am and you'll leave me alone. I'll be turning eighteen and will be leaving to college so we might as well save us all the hassle." Nathan crossed his arms in a statement to how serious he was.

"You're not going to be eighteen for another few months. Nathan, please just come home." Deb pleaded but she could see in her son's eyes that this wasn't going to be an easy feat.

"Well then I'll just get myself legally emancipated from the both of you for those 'few months'. Now if you excuse me, I need to get my things for class." Nathan started to walk away but Deb's hand on his arm temporarily stopped him. "Nathan, please don't walk away." Nathan looked at his mother's pleading eyes and some of his anger was quashed. He soon found his blood boiling from the words his father spoke." "You can't do this, I won't let you."

Nathan turned to his father before walking off. "It's already done."

* * *

Fresh from a brief conversation with Peyton, Brooke spotted someone in the hallway that she wanted to speak to. She quickly excused herself as she followed him - lightly tapping him on the shoulder when she caught up with him. "Hey its Nose isn't it?"

He turned, fully surprised at the fact the most popular girl in school actually knew he existed. This was regardless of the fact she called him by the wrong name. Nose was close to mouth in terms of body parts and that was good enough for him. He snapped out of his daze to finally reply. "Actually it's Mouth."

"That doesn't make it any better." Brooke mumbled, continuing a bit louder, she proceeded to the matter in hand. "Anyway what would it take to get a copy of the AV room key?"

"And why would I want to do that?" Mouth asked, wondering what benefit it would be to him to help her, other than being on Brooke's good side.

"To put a huge smile on my face." To mirror the statement, Brooke smiled at him, showing off her dimples. Her smile would usually help her get what she wanted and she was hoping this would be the case again.

"I could get in trouble for this." Mouth really didn't want his privileges to the AV room revoked. He enjoyed being trusted with the equipment and the access helped him towards his dream of being a sports reporter.

Brooke lowered her voice as she replied. "Only if you get caught and that's not gonna happen but if it does, then I'll get you out of it."

"I'm not sure Brooke." Mouth was still not convinced about helping Brooke.

"Are you going to Rachel's party?" Brooke asked. It might have seemed like a change of subject but there was a different reason for the question.

"Not really my scene." Mouth had only been to two parties and this was only since Lucas joined the team. The only reason he went was to see how the other half lived and he realised he wasn't really missing anything.

"Then you're coming with me and my friends."

"This isn't gonna convince me to give you the key." The bell rang as Mouth finished his sentence and students around made their way to their respective classes.

"Maybe not, but either way you get to go to the party." Brooke smiled before heading off.

* * *

Brooke was nervous and she didn't know why. She was unsure of what had come over her. Ok, that was a lie. She knew exactly what or who to be more precise. She had been unable to concentrate since stepping into the room, pacing up and down; she waited for the person who occupied her mind. This wasn't like her, she was usually calm and composed at school but today, her mask was wearing thin.

The door to the room opened and as the person stepped in they spoke. "I got your message." Brooke quickly pulled the arm of the person who opened it and crashed her lips into a surprised Peyton. Brooke's right hand descended to Peyton's legs, feeling the smoothness of an unusually jean free blonde. Brooke could feel Peyton's hands find a resting spot on her waist. A slight shift in their position made Brooke halt their progress. "I've wanted to do that all morning but that's not what I called you in for." Brooke stated as she pulled away from Peyton. The blonde looked confused as she was sure this was what Brooke had in mind. "So why did you call me in?"

Brooke's eyes kept darting from Peyton's eyes to her lips. Unable to contain herself again, she kissed the blonde again but before it went any further she pulled herself fully away from her girlfriend. "Why did you have to wear a skirt toady?" She groaned. Composing herself, she started to speak, "Before I say anything you've got to promise that what I tell you stays a secret and goes in the vault."

"I'm not sure who I would tell." Peyton said knowing her list of friends was very short.

"Hello, Haley and Lucas." Brooke looked at Peyton like she was stupid. "As my girlfriend you have to promise to keep this quiet." Peyton stood there, smiling but not saying anything in return. This confused Brooke as she really wanted to talk to Peyton. "Stop smiling Sawyer, I'm serious."

"You have to stop calling me by my surname when you're angry."

"Then stop making me angry." Brooke stood with her hands on her hips.

Peyton pulled a reluctant Brooke into her arms and brushed some hair out of the brunette's face. "I was smiling because you called me your girlfriend."

"I did, didn't I?" Peyton nodded before her lips met Brooke. It was a chaste kiss, though she wanted to deepen it, she had to pull away. It wasn't everyday Brooke wanted to tell her something serious, something she trusted her to keep quiet. In fact this was the only time Brooke had done this. The blonde gently pulled away and took a deep breath, "It's like we're actually in a relationship."

"As oppose to just having sex." Brooke's wink was met with a huge smile from Peyton.

"Yes." Peyton gave Brooke a quick kiss. "So what's so important that I'm sworn to secrecy?"

Brooke whipped her cell out of her pocket and quickly found the video she wanted. "Just watch this."

Peyton watched the video and took a quick glance at Brooke before her eyes returned to the screen. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes."

Peyton looked back up at Brooke before her eyes landed back on the screen. "When was this?"

Brooke took a huge sigh, knowing that an explanation was needed. She just didn't want to delve into it yet. "It's a long story which I promise to tell you later. Now I need help in making copies."

Peyton's hand found Brooke's back and she started to rub it. She noticed the wheels turning in Brooke's head, planning her next move. "Sure, whatever you need. What are you gonna do about this?"

"I'm not sure yet but whatever it is, it needs to happen soon."


	31. Marching On

A/N: It's been too long since I posted the last chapter. I won't bore you with excuses but with all that has prevented me from updating, I never forgot about this story. Thanks to those that have reviewed and any new readers that have come across the story. The name of this chapter says it all. Hope you enjoy.

**Marching On**

The usual stampede of pupils descended upon the cafeteria within seconds of the lunch bell ringing. It was every man for themselves as they tried to get inline or grab a seat. Brooke wasn't one of them; she was taking her time on purpose waiting for Nathan and Haley to arrive.

The huge grin Brooke was sporting was the giveaway for Nathan to instantly know she wanted something. "Hey guys, can you do me a favor please?" Brooke asked as she approached her friends.

"Depends." "Sure." They answered at the same time. Brooke rolled her eyes at Nathan before turning to Haley, "Could you guys not sit with me and Peyton at lunch."

"What's happened with the two of you now? It's only been 24 hours." Haley sighed as she started to wonder what could have happened between the two girls. For the short amount of time she knew about Brooke and Peyton, they had already gone through a lot.

Brooke could see Haley's mind working overtime and quickly extinguished her concern. "It's nothing like that. We're having lunch together, alone."

"How romantic." Nathan chimed in. He loved the moments where he could tease Brooke. What he didn't like was what usually came afterwards and this time was no exception as Brooke shoved him and whispered, "It's just in the courtyard and keep it quiet."

* * *

Peyton was already seated in the courtyard when she spotted Brooke, Nathan and Haley huddled together. She watched carefully, trying to make eye contact with Brooke, to no avail. Her curiosity was peaked when Nathan looked over at her, while Brooke was talking. He started to laugh as his attention was brought back to the conversation in hand. She started to become a bit paranoid, as she didn't know whether or not she was the butt of a joke, as once again Nathan looked in her direction while still laughing. Haley was the next to look over at Peyton before turning back to Brooke and nodding. Looking back at Peyton, Haley waved at her as she walked away with Nathan.

Brooke turned fully into Peyton's direction and gave a quick smile, not willing to give the blonde her usual flirty smile in front of the whole school. There were a few things Brooke had to hold back in public; her sway when she walked around Peyton and the way she looked at the blonde. Today was a big step already; she wasn't ready for anything else. Before Brooke reached the table, she had to decide if she was going to sit next to or across from Peyton. The internal debate was starting to annoy her on her short journey. "Stop it." She mumbled to herself. Brooke quickly took a seat next to her girlfriend and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Aren't Haley and Nathan joining us?" Peyton asked as she looked to see where Nathan and Haley were heading. Without an explanation Brooke gave a short and simple answer, "No."

Peyton looked back at the brunette, squinting her eyes to try and gage what Brooke was up to. "Are you trying to set them up with each other?"

Brooke was annoyed by the question but she didn't let it show. She had no clue as to why people kept accusing her of playing matchmaker. She hadn't done it in the past and she had no intention of starting. "No. Contrary to popular belief, I don't meddle in people's love life. I'm too occupied with my own."

Completely missing Brooke's flirtatious tone, Peyton continued the conversation about Nathan and Haley. "So why aren't they joining us?"

"I thought you would be happy with us having lunch alone but it you want them here, I'll call them over." Brooke started to get up but Peyton's hand caught her girlfriend's arm to stop her from moving any further. "You don't have to do that." Peyton waited for Brooke to sit back down before continuing. "Why are you doing this?"

Brooke looked at the blonde like she was asking a stupid question. "Because of our talk. It's what you want?"

Peyton smiled at the gesture but she really wanted to do more than that. "I know, I just didn't expect you to do things like this so quickly. This is what you want also, coz I don't wanna feel like I'm rushing you."

Brooke returned the smile as she answered. "You're not. It's what I want too, but it might not be at the pace you want. Baby steps."

Peyton nodded and wanted to change the topic of conversation. "So." Before Peyton could continue, two members of the cheerleading squad interrupted them. "What are you doing hanging with her? We hate her." Brittany questioned. She was in the same year as Brooke and Peyton but wasn't as good as some of the younger cheerleaders, like Theresa. Brittany was one of the cheerleaders Brooke used when tormenting Peyton in the past. Though she had heard talk of Brooke going easy on Peyton, she hadn't seen it with her own eyes until now.

"Yeah Brooke." Bevin added but then turned to Brittany feeling a little confused. "Why do we hate her?"

Brooke rolled her eyes knowing full well that she created the 'monsters' that stood before her. "We don't hate her, we're friends now. Peyton's cool once you get to know her."

"That is never gonna happen." Brittany crossed her arms looking at Peyton in disgust. The blonde equally held her gaze, embarking on a staring competition.

Brooke was tired of this and raised her voice slightly in response. "If you're not gonna give her a chance the least you can do is stop being a bitch towards her."

"Whatever." Brittany said while pulling Bevin away with her. Peyton watched them leave, making sure there were out of earshot before turning to Brooke. "Thank you."

* * *

After Brooke had left to sit with Peyton, Nathan and Haley stood with their food, wondering what to do next. It was a pretty regular occurrence that either of them would have lunch with Brooke and Peyton but now they were left to their own devices. It wasn't like they had never had lunch with anybody else but they were unclear about what to do about the other. Would it be rude to just leave and have lunch with their usual crowd of people or be polite and sit with each other? The rules had slightly changed over recent weeks and they were unclear about what should be done in this situation.

They looked at each and both gave nervous smiles. Nathan decided to make the move and do something. "So you're probably thinking the same as me right now so I'm gonna cut to the chase and ask you to join me for lunch."

"You don't have to. Feel free to go and sit with your friends." Nathan's eyes followed to see where Haley's had landed. There were a handful of his teammates goofing about. He started counting which of them he actually considered a friend. Like Brooke, he found it lonely at the top. The both of them had spent so much time trying to be the best, everything else just seemed less important. They had built a cocoon around them that nobody else got close. It was always just the two of them. He considered Tim a friend but not in the same league as Brooke. People often wondered why Nathan was friends with Tim but Nathan genuinely liked him. Despite not being the sharpest person, he was someone who would always have Nathan's back and that kind of loyalty counted for something. Nathan looked back at Haley and responded, "No, you and I are having lunch together."

Before the two of them even had the chance to settle, Tim took a seat between them. "Dude, who's your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend and my name is Haley." Haley's quick denial was a rarity for Nathan. Usually girls were jumping at the chance to be called his girlfriend. He didn't have time to respond himself as Tim ignored Haley's comment and continued to address Nathan. "So Nathan, you know that chick I hooked up with. She totally called me out of the blue and we did it again."

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" Nathan queried. "You know I can't even though I really want to." Nathan could sense his friend wanted to say something; he just wasn't sure whether Tim wanted to divulge the girl's name or admit that he had been lying the entire time.

"Well thanks for the lack of information." Nathan said sarcastically. He took a quick glance at Haley to see what she thought about their conversation. "I gotta go." Tim said as he got up. Nathan looked back to where Tim was sitting but he was too late to say goodbye as he had already left.

"What was that all about?" Haley queried, not really following most of the conversation.

"Tim keeps telling me about some girl he's sleeping with but he can't tell me her name. I don't think she even exists." Nathan explained.

"So why do you play along?" Haley couldn't understand why Nathan would question Tim like he believed him when he so obviously didn't.

Nathan smiled, as his answer was pretty simple. "He's my friend."

* * *

Brooke left Peyton at the table with five minutes to spare before the end of lunch. It was time for her to put her plan into action. She knocked on the door of her target and entered without waiting for permission. "Miss Davis, you've finally decided to grace us with your presence, what's the special occasion?"

"It is. I came to see my favorite teacher. I missed you." The sarcasm dripped off Brooke's tongue but it was more than just that; there was some bite behind her words.

"You and I both know that isn't true so why are you really here." Melissa responded, letting Brooke know that she wasn't going to play this game.

"It was really strange when I heard that Nathan had failed his last assignment, especially when I was told he could have at least got a C." Brooke walked around the classroom, which started to make the teacher nervous. The brunette stopped in her tracks and faced Melissa straight on. "Everything made sense when I heard you had marked it."

"I'm not sure what you're implying, Miss Davis." Melissa didn't want to give too much away but surely Brooke didn't know anything about what had been going on with Nathan.

Brooke crossed her arms; it was time for her to spell things out. "Don't play innocent with me. It's funny how the first thing you suggested was special tuition from you. Every other teacher would point students in the direction of the tutor center, which is the policy, but not you."

Melissa laughed at her claim, hoping that she was showing she wasn't afraid; secretly she was scared by how much Brooke knew. "This imagination of yours is quite something. If only you would put this much effort into your work."

That was it, Brooke thought. The gloves were off and it was time to cut the games. She moved into Melissa's space, showing her she wasn't backing down. "There's a difference between being a teacher and being a bitch and you don't want to cross that line with me, especially when I have evidence that can have you fired."

The confident smile that Melissa had was quickly wiped off her face. "What are you talking about?"

Brooke knew she had her now; she only needed the final nail on the coffin. "I know what's been going on and you wouldn't want that kind of information to fall into the lap of Principle Turner or even the press."

"I don't believe you."

Brooke smiled as she took her cell out of her purse, quickly finding the video footage. "This isn't the only copy I have. You see, Nathan and I are family so you mess with him and you mess with me."

"What do you want from me?" Melissa could feel the walls closing in on her and she was finding it hard to breathe. Could things really end like this?

Brooke could see the teacher physically retreating, she had this but there was one more thing to seal it. "For you to resign and leave this town but somehow I don't see you doing that but I do wonder what Rachel Gatina would make of all this."

Melissa had her head down until she heard the name of the other pupil mentioned. She quickly shot her head up and queried, "What's Rachel got to do with anything?"

"You know and now so do I." Brooke walked out of the door hoping that she had gotten through to the teacher.


	32. You Can't Win

A/N: Hello everyone. When I updated this in February, I didn't intend to have such a long gap between the next one. Too many distractions have stopped me from writing. I didn't realize until the other day that I started this story four years ago and it's time things moved along.**  
**

**You Can't Win**

The rest of the week was pretty much the norm. Melissa was still at the school but backed off from Nathan. After their confrontation, Brooke kept her contact with the teacher to a minimum; just the odd stares in the hallway. In regards to everything else, the only thing on people's lips was who was invited to Rachel's party. All the cheerleaders and jocks were automatically invited so despite their hate for the red head, Brooke and Nathan were to show their face. Much to Brooke's annoyance, Peyton and Haley weren't on the guest list.

Before the start of the party both Peyton and Haley found themselves at Brooke's; Haley was dropping off some study material for Nathan, while Peyton just wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend. Haley and Peyton weren't bothered about not being invited to Rachel's party but Brooke wanted the both of them to go. Brooke and Peyton had spent most of their alone time making out on the sofa. The only time their lips weren't on each other was when they broke for air. This time Nathan and Haley interrupting them caused their separation.

"Will there ever be a time when I walk in and you guys are simply talking?" Haley asked as she covered her eyes. Brooke and Peyton started to make themselves more presentable as their make-out session took its toll on their appearance.

"Yeah, do you guys do anything else?" Nathan joked. Unlike Haley, he didn't cover his eyes; he just stood watching and smiling.

Ignoring their comments, Brooke got up from the sofa and walked to the nearest mirror in the hallway. She couldn't help the niggling voice in her head, questioning what was said. Is that what her friends really thought of her relationship; that it was purely physical. Brooke couldn't help but question this. Trying to brush it all aside, she changed the subject to Rachel's party. "Come on guys, its time to leave for the party."

"Brooke, I told you before that I'm not going. I have no interest in attending that girl's party." Peyton didn't try hard to hold her disgust for the hostess.

Peering back into the room, Brooke responded, "Do you think Nathan or I want to go but we have to make an appearance. At least with you guys coming, it might make it a little bearable."

Sitting at the nearest available chair, Haley injected into the conversation, "You're forgetting that Peyton and I aren't invited."

Walking back into the occupied room, Brooke leans against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She was determined to convince Haley and Peyton to attend. "Only Rachel would ask why you're there and if she does, then I have it all sorted. Just say Nathan invited you and Peyton. Rachel won't say anything purely because she wants to hook up with him. Hurry up and get a move on, we just need to pick someone up on the way."

Peyton squints her eyes suspiciously, questioning her girlfriend. "What are you up to Brooke Davis?"

"Why do I have to be up to something? I just thought it would be nice to bring my new friend with us."

* * *

She always liked to see a plan coming together and the slight smirk she was currently wearing told her that this was only the beginning. As she walked from room to room, Rachel acknowledged those that said 'hi' to her. Others tried to engage her for longer but she wasn't paying attention. Though she would stand with them and it seemed like she was following their conversation, her eyes were somewhere else. There were already more people at the house then she expected but there was only one person she was interested in attending.

Rachel watched the door as one by one, students poured into the house. She shook her head at the pure sight of desperateness she was conveying. 'Tonight will be the night I finally land Nathan Scott' she thought to herself.

* * *

Brooke finished parking her car in the first spot she found close enough to the party. She had volunteered to drive her car as she didn't have any intention of drinking, plus she wanted a quick escape, if needed. They had decided to take two cars and Nathan, who had driven Haley, had already parked and was waiting for Brooke and her passengers.

"I'm not sure how long I'm going to want to stay here so please don't be offended if I leave early." Brooke turned to the voice currently sitting at the back of the car. "Don't worry Marvin, you probably won't be the only one leaving early."

Mouth looked out the window and watched all the 'popular' members of Tree Hill High entering the house. "I'm still not sure why you insisted so much about me being here."

From the front passenger seat, Peyton looked back laughing, "Don't worry Mouth, you're not the only one she practically forced to come tonight."

* * *

Rachel instantly gravitated towards Nathan, the minute she saw him walk through the house. Nathan noticed the redhead and rolled his eyes. Before she could speak, he thought it would be best to end her latest attempt before it begins. "When are you going to understand that I'm not interested?"

"You don't know what you're missing." Spotting Brooke approach them with Mouth, she couldn't resist stirring the pot. "I should have known that you wouldn't be too far."

"Hello to you too. I couldn't pass up the invite." Brooke replied sarcastically.

"What is this?" Rachel pointed towards Mouth. "Have you run out of guys that you're doing charity fucks now."

Brooke's sarcasm turned to anger as she took a step towards Rachel. "You leave Marvin out of it. This is between you and I."

Nathan put a hand on Brooke's shoulder to try and calm her down. She looked up at him and an unspoken understanding passed between the two friends. Brooke's breathing started to even out as she calmed down. Watching the display just seemed to make Rachel even more irritated as she decides the confrontation isn't over. Looking round at the crowd forming around them, she grins and throws another comment directed at Brooke. "I mean seriously, is there anybody you wouldn't sleep with."

Brooke's blood started to boil as she moved away from Nathan. "You sure you want to start this, coz I'm ready to finish this." Peyton, who had just joined the crowd with Haley, stepped in front of her girlfriend to stop her movement towards the redhead. "Don't do this."

"So now Peyton has you on a leash. I can't keep up with you and your freaks." Rachel turned to the crowd, like she was taking to them. "Who invited them anyway because I sure as hell didn't?

"I guess a lot of people came without an invite, didn't they Rachel." Brooke shouted over Peyton's shoulder.

Rachel looked bemused by Brooke's comment, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Brooke could reply, Peyton dragged her away from Rachel before anything escalated. She knew what Brooke was going to do next and she didn't want the brunette to go down that path.

Nathan turned to Rachel, who was wearing a big smile on her face. "So what, you constantly throw yourself at me and insult my friends and I'm supposed to be attracted to you. I don't know how your brain works but mine doesn't work like that. You're not my type so leave me the hell alone."

* * *

"Brooke, don't do this." Peyton pleads as the two of them enter the first available, vacant room.

Brooke turns to Peyton, still simmering with anger, "Why not? She deserves to be taken down."

"Everyone has their secrets Brooke, including you." Peyton walks closer to Brooke, reaching out to touch her arms, "If you do this then you open up the possibility of Rachel trying to find dirt on you. We both know you're not ready for us to come out."

Brooke stares at the blonde, thinking about the words she's just said. Slowly a smile plays upon the brunette's lips, which slightly worries Peyton. "Why do you have to break stereotype and actually be a smart blonde? If I didn't know better I would think you're a dye job."

Peyton pulls Brooke's body into her, missing the intimate contact they shared earlier in the day. "You mean you don't want me for my brain."

"There's the blonde I know and love." Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. "Can I at least tell everyone that this isn't Rachel's house?"

"No." Peyton couldn't help her mind from picturing all the things she could be doing with Brooke instead of being at a party she didn't want to go to. As a smile appeared on her face, her eyes focused on Brooke's lips, "In fact we should leave now."

Brooke wasn't on the same page as Peyton; yes she wanted to leave but not for the same reason as the blonde. Brooke had finally had enough of Rachel and if she couldn't mess with the red-head, then there was no real point her in staying at the party. "I'll meet you at the car in 10 minutes. I've got to take care of something first."

Feeling Brooke move out of her arms, Peyton stops her before she makes her way to the door. "Promise me you won't do anything to Rachel."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Brooke asked, raising her left eyebrow. Peyton stood laughing, knowing full well what her girlfriend was like. "Do you remember what you used to do to me?"

"Point taken. I'm just gonna let Nathan, Haley and Marvin know we're leaving, that's all, I promise."


	33. This Is Not Me

_A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters mentioned_

The walk through the party seemed to last an eternity as Brooke tried to find her friends. Her task was becoming increasingly difficult as the crowd had increased since the incident with Rachel. Staying here a minute longer than she had to was not an option. 'Maybe I can just leave now and send all three a text' she thought to herself. It would be far easier to leave immediately but she didn't really want to do that to Mouth. She made up her mind to find Mouth and then text Haley and Nathan.

As she continued to look around, the faces were starting to become unrecognizable, 'I'm so glad I'm not hosting this.' It was inevitable that the amount of people who are legitimately invited is never near the amount of people that actually turn up. Brooke couldn't see Rachel doing much of a clean-up job before the real owners returned. Brooke huffed in frustration as she tried to maneuver her way through the crowd. A bump in her back had her ready to tear into the offending party. As she turned her anger quickly turned into relief as she saw Mouth. Before he could even say a word, Brooke was dragging him outside. Once they were outside and Brooke could hear herself think, she turned round to face Mouth, "I'm sorry for bringing you here."

"Why did you invite me Brooke? Was it for a dare or I'm a just a charity case?"

Brooke stood shocked, it wasn't the first time someone accused her of doing such a thing but it didn't mean it hurt any less, "It's nothing like that. You did me a favor and in some weird way I thought inviting you might be some form of gratitude. I should have just bought you a gift."

Seeing the sincerity in the brunette's face, Mouth's initial annoyance thawed and a small smile appeared on his face, "Yeah, you should have just bought me a present."

"Peyton and I are leaving so if you've had enough then we can give you a lift."

Mouth looked back inside, pretending to debate whether or not to stay. There really wasn't a debate as this wasn't his scene and he wasn't enjoying himself. Turning back to Brooke he responded, "I might just take you up on that?"

* * *

'I really need to be firmer when saying no to parties.' Haley thought to herself. Why she caved, she didn't know. Haley had been asking herself the same question since they left Brooke's house. Now she found herself in the position of being in a place she didn't want to be in.

The music was so loud that she couldn't even hear herself think. She looked around the room, hoping to find a friendly face. She never felt comfortable being at these parties. It wasn't because of her social standing compared to Brooke or Nathan; it was because she didn't like parties. It was time for her to go home.

Haley heard a voice in her ear, "Have you checked your phone yet?" The voice was coming from behind her so she turned to see Nathan in front of her.

"No. Why?" Haley answered taking out her cell, out of her pocket, to see what she could have possibly missed.

The music was so loud that every time they spoke, they instinctively moved closer. Nathan suddenly felt something that made his hairs stand on end. Their proximity gave him a feeling that he was quick to shake off. "Brooke and Peyton are leaving and wondered if you want a ride." Nathan felt his cell vibrate in his hand and he looked at the message. "Scratch that, they've already left. If you don't mind waiting a few minutes then I can drive you home."

As Haley was about to reply a familiar blonde male crashed into them. "Sometimes I wish I could be more like you when it comes to relationships." Lucas shouted at his brother.

"What were you and Theresa arguing about?" Nathan asked, remembering that he saw his brother and his girlfriend in a heated exchange earlier.

Spilling some of his drink, Lucas answered, "The funny thing is that even though we were arguing, I didn't even know what I was arguing about."

The slurring of words weren't hidden very well as Haley looked at Nathan before asking the obvious, "Are you drunk?"

Frustrated by the question, Lucas rolled his eyes, "People keep asking me that."

Laughing at how once again his big brother was drunk, Nathan asked, "How many have you had?"

"Not enough." Lucas muttered as he took a huge gulp of his drink.

Haley stepped closer to Lucas' ear, hoping that what she was about to say might deter her friend from drinking anymore, "Be careful and slow down. You have a habit of doing stupid things when you're drunk."

"Well it's a good think I'm not drunk then. Shaving half of my hair is the worse I've done." A smirk grew on Lucas' face as a thought came to mind, "Let your hair down and don't be so uptight. I'm gonna enjoy the rest of the party. See you around."

Concern filled both Haley and Nathan's face. Looking at each other, they both realized they were thinking the same thing. There was no way they were leaving the party just yet. They were both going to make sure that Lucas was alright before they departed.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in Brooke's car. They had already dropped Mouth at home and were currently outside Brooke's house talking. The brunette was more than happy to have left the party early and it was probably best before she did something she would regret. Brooke was currently holding Peyton's hand in her lap, stroking her knuckles with her fingers. Peyton was staring out of the window, not really paying attention to anything. "I know we're at your place but why don't you stay over at mine tonight?"

Tugging Peyton's hand, to get her attention, Brooke responded, "Why can't you just stay at mine?"

Still looking at the window Peyton sighed. The memories of the last time she stayed at Brooke's replayed in her mind, "You know why." Despite everything that the two of them had gone through to rekindle their relationship, the humiliation and hurt of that night were still eating away at her.

"Peyton" Brooke tried to get the blonde's attention by pulling her hand but Peyton was still staring outside the car window. "I don't want to talk about it."

Brooke tentatively raised one of her hands to caress Peyton's face. She was tentative for two reasons; she wasn't sure if Peyton would welcome the touch at this moment and she was scared that anyone would see the intimate touch. "OK but we should talk."

Turning her head to finally look at Brooke, Peyton could see the concern in the brunette's face. "I know but not now." A little smile appeared on Peyton's face primarily to show Brooke that she was ok. It was also to help her completely change the subject. "Should I be worried about any more people you've secretly filmed?"

Brooke answered completely blasé about the conversation, "I don't know if you should be worried, I've only got two videos."

Curious to know further, Peyton prodded further, "Well I know about one. Who's the other person? Is it me?"

"No." Brooke looked Peyton straight in the eye, looking serious as she held her gaze. "One drunken night, Nathan and I made a sex tape at a party."

"You what?" Peyton was so shocked, her mouth was wide open. Brooke and Nathan had always maintained that their relationship had always been platonic. There were numerous rumors of the pair hooking up but they were always denied. Their closeness had always raised questions, even from Peyton. Any other words seemed to escape her as she watched the brunette's features change. Brooke couldn't hold it in any longer. The seriousness faded pretty quickly as she laughed at Peyton's reaction. "You should totally see your face right now. There's no sex tape or at least I hope not."

"That last part isn't much of a denial, Brooke." Peyton couldn't decipher which part was the joke and which part was serious. She didn't think she would have a problem if Brooke and slept with Nathan. Scratch that, Peyton wouldn't be able to reign in her jealously if the friends had slept together. It wouldn't just be the physical connection she would have a problem with but also the emotional. She had to be overthinking Brooke's answer or lack there of. After the Jake debacle, the last thing Peyton wanted to do was to appear jealous; she was just going to ignore her inner voice.

Struggling to stop laughing, Brooke was wiping tears from her eyes. She could sense that Peyton didn't see the funny side of it so she gathered herself to reassure her girlfriend, "There are a few girls in this town that haven't slept with Nathan. Two out of four are in this car, not unless there's something you need to tell me."

"Oh God no. Not that there's anything wrong with him. It's just, he's like…"

Chuckling at how exasperated Peyton was, Brooke placed her hand on Peyton's leg to calm her down, "Don't worry, you can breathe now."

"I'm so glad I could entertain you."

"Talking of entertainment, the open mic night is next week."

Peyton rolled her eyes at the mention of her 'great idea,' Things weren't going great and the impending night was proving to be nothing but a potential failure. "That's also something I don't want to talk about."

Brooke's hand started to rub Peyton's arm as comfort, "It can't be that bad."

"Judging by the amount of people that have expressed interest, it will be short enough for us to have dinner and a movie and still get back before the start of Saturday Night Live."

"Don't worry; I'm confident it will be a success and that particular date plan will have to wait for another Saturday."

"I wish I shared your optimism." Peyton quickly looked out the windows, to make sure no one was watching them, before she stole a quick kiss from Brooke. "What are we still doing in your car?"

"You won't stay over."

"The night your parents caught me will always be in the back of my mind. Before you say anything, I only stayed over at the beach house because your parents never go there. So are you coming to mine or not?"

Brooke got out of the car and walked around to the side Peyton was sitting in. Leaning into the window, Brooke spoke, "I'll meet you at yours; I'll grab some stuff."

* * *

The evidence of the party was still visible as light pierced through the curtains. There was no chance of a clean up anytime soon; it wasn't like it was her house. Feeling the after effects of too much alcohol it took a while for her to get her bearings. She already felt like it was the worse hangover she had ever endured. As she stretched out her legs she felt another pair but they were hairy. She had no recollection since her confrontation with Brooke. Just the mere thought of the brunette caused the red-head to groan in frustration. The next groan reminded her of the fact that there was a boy in bed with her and she didn't know who. Rachel propped herself on her arm to get a look of the face of her bed-mate. "Looks like you've finally slept with a Scott, Rachel."


End file.
